SUA AMANTE, SUA LEI
by sakuras2sasuke
Summary: Lei número 1: jamais misture negócios com prazer. Sasuke Uchiha contratou Sakura Haruno por ser uma talentosa decoradora de interiores. Contudo, em pouco tempo, o playboy sexy e rico percebeu que, além da decoração, Sakura também dispunha de outros talentos... bem mais interessantes! Lei número 2: para todas as regras há uma exceção! (ADAPTAÇÃO)
1. Capítulo 1

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SUA AMANTE, SUA LEI**

_Lei número 1: jamais misture negócios com prazer._

_Sasuke Uchiha contratou Sakura Haruno por ser uma talentosa decoradora de interiores. Contudo, em pouco tempo, o playboy sexy e rico percebeu que, além da decoração, Sakura também dispunha de outros talentos... bem mais interessantes!_

_Lei número 2: para todas as regras há uma exceção!_

_Sakura não seria capaz de discordar do chefe. Porém, ela preferia não deixar que determinados homens se aproximassem, e Sasuke se enquadrava no perfil. Mas como Sakura poderia resistir a sua implacável sedução? E o que faria quando Sasuke quisesse algo mais do que serem apenas amantes?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 - ****O Sr Ultrassexy**

— Sakura Haruno?

Que nome estranho era aquele, afinal? Sasuke suspirou. Tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que passear pela cidade de Dublin à procura de uma mulher esquiva de nome ridículo. Ainda por cima, a paciência dele já estava no limite naqueles dias por causa das demandas de certo cliente! Mas então, se não fosse por esse cliente, ele não estaria nesse passeio agora, estaria?

Podia se lembrar de quando a vida era mais simples. Não fazia tanto tempo assim. Só parecia fazer muito tempo...

— Aqui.

O timbre feminino que ele reconheceu do telefone soou de cima, então Sasuke deu um passo atrás e inclinou o queixo para tentar ver de onde vinha a voz. A presa dele estava no topo de algum andaime, deitada de costas enquanto aplicava folhas de ouro num padrão marroquino intrincado no teto. E, certamente, ela era uma presa... Ele a contrataria para aquele projeto mesmo que tivesse de fazer um pacto com o demônio.

Queria de volta a versão mais simples da vida.

— Falei com você ao telefone mais cedo.

— Isso deve ter sido um prazer para você. Sou famosa por minha voz sexy ao telefone.

A voz dela tinha sido sexy ao telefone. Pelo menos, ele pensara assim até ela lhe bater o telefone na cara. Pessoas naquela cidade não faziam isso com um Uchiha. Não se planejassem ter uma carreira de sucesso. E aquilo o deixara olhando para o telefone por alguns minutos, zangado, antes de decidir entrar em ação.

— Você falou que estava muito ocupada para ir ao escritório, então decidi vir vê-la pessoalm...

— Como pode ver, ainda estou ocupada. Não vejo nada, exceto um transplante de órgãos, que não pudesse esperar até amanhã, sr. Uchiha.

Uma mulher petulante! Exatamente do que ele precisava agora.

— Normalmente, eu concordaria com você, mas meu cliente é persistente, e se eu não contratar uma design de interiores logo, todo o projeto ficará atrasado.

Bem, aquilo não era totalmente mentira. Sasuke apenas não mencionara que, se não contratasse a design de interiores logo, era possível que fosse condenado por assassinar um cliente. Mesmo se, em tese, fosse em "legítima defesa"... O mero fato de ter contemplado a ideia já tornava o crime premeditado.

— Um dia a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença. Acabarei isso até lá.

Sasuke observou os dedos longos posicionarem a última folha de ouro de maneira gentil, com algum tipo de aplicador.

— Bem, estou aqui agora. Há alguma chance de você descer por cinco minutos, antes de começar uma outra folha?

— Há, se você pedir com jeitinho.

Ele respirou fundo, forçando a palavra entre lábios comprimidos:

— Por favor?

— Por favor, querida?

Sasuke praguejou baixinho e ouviu uma risada suave e musical vindo de cima. Se ela não fosse a designer que o cliente estava tão determinado a ter, ele lhe daria uma resposta atravessada.

— Tudo bem, estou descendo.

Sasuke deu um passo atrás, olhando ao redor do cômodo enquanto ela descia do andaime. Apesar de interessante, na opinião dele o design era um pouco opulento para um restaurante, mas a escolha era do cliente, certo? O piso de mosaico deveria ter sido muito difícil de colocar, então talvez ela já soubesse como trabalhar com clientes difíceis.

Quando um par de botas empoeiradas surgiu no campo de visão de Sasuke, ele ergueu os olhos até os jeans igualmente empoeirados, e pelo menos dois números maiores que o manequim que o vestia, até subir mais e olhar o rosto dela.

E ficou literalmente boquiaberto. E nunca ficava boquiaberto.

Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram.

— Você?

— Você é Sakura Haruno?

— E você é Sasuke Uchiha? — Um sorriso amplo curvou os lábios carnudos. — Bem, bem, isso não é interessante?

Ele enfiou as mãos fechadas nos bolsos da calça e franziu o cenho, determinado a não sorrir, mesmo que pudesse sentir um sorriso se formando no próprio peito.

— Você não pode ser Sakura Haruno. — Não que ela tivesse lhe dado um nome na última vez... e ele a chamara "rosada" no final.

Sakura cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça, uma longa mecha de cabelo rosado lhe atravessava o pescoço.

— E por que não?

— Porque não vou passar os próximos nove meses trabalhando com você, depois...

— ...de uma noite incrivelmente ardente de sexo sem compromisso?

Quando a pergunta foi acompanhada de um brilho intenso nos olhos, ele comprimiu os lábios. Desnecessário.

Mas era adulto, podia lidar com situações desconcertantes, então, por que aquilo parecia um problema tão grande?

Bem, porque no instante em que a reconhecera, a mente começou a se lembrar de forma vivida de cada segundo daquela única noite. E a julgar pelo fluxo de sangue que o cérebro de Sasuke parecia jorrar, o corpo adoraria repetir a performance. Uma reprise de tudo que acontecera, talvez com acessórios diferentes... Não que o lenço de seda o tivesse desapontado, porém, seria bom alguma coisa mais aveludada, como penas ou...

Era exatamente isso que o preocupava.

Como poderia se concentrar no trabalho se tivesse que lidar com aquilo todos os dias?

— E, de qualquer forma, eu ainda não concordei em trabalhar com você. — Sakura ergueu o queixo delicado. — Você é sempre tão presunçoso? O famoso nome Uchiha deve ser o suficiente para me convencer? Suponho que eu deveria me ajoelhar na sua frente agora...

A imaginação de Sasuke estava fazendo coisas incríveis com aquela imagem. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, respirou fundo, então virou a cabeça para fitá-la de soslaio.

— Você está zombando de mim?

— Eu? — Ela sorriu outra vez. — Oh, eu não ousaria. — Descruzando os braços, passou por ele. — Eu lhe falei ao telefone que preciso ver o projeto antes de concordar com qualquer coisa.

— Não vai recusar quando conhecer o projeto.

— Você não sabe disso.

— Sim, sei, porque qualquer designer que ama seu trabalho ficaria imensamente excitada com um projeto desse tamanho.

Ótima escolha de palavras, Sasuke. Quando Sakura virou-se, os olhos dela brilharam travessos de novo.

— Ninguém nunca lhe disse que tamanho não é documento?

Sasuke olhou para o teto quando ela se virou de novo, tentando levar oxigênio ao cérebro para fazê-lo funcionar de maneira apropriada. Homens no auge dos trinta anos não eram sujeitos a crises de pressão alta, eram?

— Bem, que tal olhar o projeto antes de tomar uma decisão? Meu cliente gosta muito do seu trabalho. — Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ela que não ousasse acrescentar loucas influências marroquinas às lindas linhas que ele passara meses projetando para o Pavenham. Especialmente depois de terem sido necessários oito esboços até que Killer Bee e seus sócios o aprovassem.

— Pavenham pode ser o tipo de projeto que fará sua carreira decolar.

Com uma garrafa térmica na mão, Sakura virou-se, fixando os olhos verdes nele.

— O hotel Pavenham? Aquele que a Hachibi acabou de comprar?

— O próprio. —Sasuke sorriu com sinceridade desta vez, pois sabia que ela ficara impressionada. Afinal, o projeto já estava sendo notícia pelo mundo. — E você seria muito bem paga pelo trabalho.

— Chá de camomila? — Ela ergueu a garrafa térmica.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

— Oh, não.

E ela sorriu novamente. Aquele pequeno sorriso brincalhão podia parecer engraçadinho quando ela estava vestida de jeans largo e empoeirado, mas quando estava de short branco curtinho e blusa preta sem sutiã por baixo, como usara antes, bem, o sorriso seria traduzido de outra maneira. Aquele sorriso fora uma das primeiras coisas que o atraíra naquela noite abafada de setembro em Galway. Um sorriso que fizera o corpo de Sasuke literalmente pulsar.

Só a lembrança por si só estava fazendo a mesma coisa agora.

A voz de Sakura baixou para um tom sedutor.

— Posso ajudá-lo a dispersar toda essa tensão.

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Que tensão?

— Killer Bee deve estar pressionando muito você.

Oh, aquela tensão. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça em desafio.

— Acha que não posso lidar com um roqueiro velho como Killer Bee?

— Acho que você não teria me perseguido em Dublin se não estivesse sendo pressionado. Ele é famoso por suas pitadas de prima donna. — Sakura sorriu. — Fui concebida ao som de uma das músicas dele, sabia?

— Na verdade, não acho que preciso saber disso. Mas com certeza ele vai adorar quando você lhe contar.

Ela balançou a garrafa na mão.

— Chá de camomila é muito bom... E completamente natural.

— Não quero, obrigado.

Sakura deu de ombros, e quando se concentrou em abrir a garrafa e servir o chá na tampa em forma de copo, ele usou o tempo para lhe estudar as roupas. Honestamente? Talvez não tivesse prestado muita atenção a ela na primeira vez caso Sakura estivesse vestida assim. Mas conhecendo muito bem o material que o jeans largo escondia, o traje de trabalho tinha um lado atraente.

Sob o jeans e o suéter colorido de roxo e verde-limão, ela possuía curvas que, na opinião de Sasuke, todas as mulheres deveriam possuir. Tinha o aroma de lavanda, uma pele incrivelmente macia, seios médios e firmes, e pernas longas e torneadas que circularam a cintura dele quando...

Sasuke engoliu em seco. E Sakura usara uma calcinha tão minúscula que alimentaria fantasias de qualquer homem... O que o fez imaginar o que ela estaria usando agora...

— Então, o que aconteceu com sua última designer de interiores?

— Qual delas?

Ele observou as sobrancelhas delicadas se arquearem antes de ela fazer uma nova pergunta:

— Quantas estiveram nesse projeto?

— Quatro. — O que ainda era muito menos do que o número de vezes que ele fizera o projeto arquitetônico, mas mesmo assim... — Killer Bee é muito detalhista.

— Então eu sou o último recurso, certo?

— Na verdade, você é a primeira que ele se determinou a ter.

Sakura deu um gole suave no chá e riu enquanto andava e passava por ele.

— Hmm. Duvido que eu seja realmente a primeira.

De alguma forma, a ideia de um sujeito como Killer Bee querer mais do que as habilidades de design de Sakura não agradou a Sasuke. E o fato de não ter lhe agradado o perturbou. Aquilo não era da conta dele.

— Ele mesmo deve fazer esse tipo de recrutamento. Sou o arquiteto de Killer Bee, não seu cafetão.

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam.

— Sério mesmo, tem mais chá na garrafa.

Ora! Sasuke estaria muito mais feliz se fosse qualquer outra mulher do planeta.

Descruzando os braços, pôs as mãos nos bolsos, ciente da própria inquietação. E Sasuke não era inquieto.

— Por que não dá uma olhada no lugar e vê o que acha? — Ele procurou por algo mais para mostrar apreço aos méritos dela. — Por favor.

— Bem, "por favor" certamente ajuda, embora, se você tivesse esperado 24 horas, eu o veria de qualquer maneira. Esse era o meu plano...

— Poderia ter me dito isso ao telefone.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu sei, mas quando você ligou eu estava ocupada. Pedi-lhe que me telefonasse amanhã.

Sasuke olhou-a por um longo, longo tempo.

Até que Sakura não pôde mais suportar o silêncio.

— O que foi?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

E Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir. Aquilo era muito surreal. O melhor sexo da vida dela fora com Sasuke Uchiha! Quem imaginaria? Não que tal conhecimento pudesse tê-la impedido de fazer aquilo naquela noite. Ele era o homem mais sexy que ela já vira, capaz de excitá-la com um único olhar. E quantas vezes na vida uma garota sensata teria a oportunidade de uma noite de pura entrega? Os homens podiam não ter problemas com sexo de uma única noite, mas as mulheres... Bem, as mulheres irlandesas pelo menos, ainda, estavam atrasadas nessa questão.

Sakura sentira que, com uma noite de fantasia, estaria fazendo sua parte pelo feminismo e muito pelo próprio senso de poder sexual. A mãe dela teria ficado tão orgulhosa...

Ela deu um gole no chá e esperou que ele falasse algo. Qualquer coisa. Se ele falasse o placar dos jogos de futebol da semana, ela o teria escutado. Ele tinha uma linda voz, rica e profunda. Não era de se admirar que ela tenha sentido um arrepio quando o ouvira ao telefone. Apenas não unira as duas vozes à mesma pessoa... Afinal, aquilo acontecera vários meses atrás.

O homem misterioso de Galway era relaxado, vestia-se de modo casual, muito engraçado e sexy. Já Sasuke Uchiha da firma de arquitetura Uchiha & Son havia sido brusco e impaciente ao telefone, e agora estava vestido de modo formal, embora continuasse sexy.

Aquilo a fez pensar em fazê-lo relaxar um pouco.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se estreitaram, e os lábios sensuais se comprimiram. Então o queixo se ergueu, a luz das janelas enviou um brilho aos cabelos pretos, então ele perguntou, numa voz profundamente rouca:

— É tão difícil assim trabalhar com você, também?

— Eu não sabia que estava sendo difícil. — Sakura piscou de maneira inocente e bebeu mais do chá.

— Você pode começar amanhã, às nove?

— Bem, preciso checar minha agenda. — Ela sorriu quando o viu estreitar a boca de novo. Era tão fácil irritá-lo! E o hotel Pavenham era um projeto imenso, o tipo que poderia realmente fazer uma carreira decolar. Era quase tão excitante quanto a primeira visão de Sasuke em Galway. Quase. Mas por razões diferentes, é claro.

— Às nove está bom para mim.

— Ótimo. — Ele lhe estudou os olhos. — Presumo que você saiba onde é.

— As grandes ruínas de um mausoléu em Aston Quay?

— Lá mesmo.

— Então, sim, sei onde fica. — Sakura bebeu mais chá e esperou. Porque, a julgar pela agitação corporal de Sasuke, havia mais por vir. Ele realmente deveria tentar o chá. Ou talvez um calmante. Ou a única outra coisa na qual ela podia pensar para aliviar toda aquela tensão...

Certo, e agora o cômodo estava quente.

— O fato de termos dormido juntos será um problema se trabalharmos juntos?

Ela não pôde resistir:

— Não me recordo de termos dormido muito.

A voz dele assumiu um tom profissional.

— Esse projeto vale...

— Milhões. Hum, você mencionou isso ao telefone. — Sakura assentiu, ainda fitando-o. — E daí?

— Eu ia dizer que é muito valioso para mim.

— Por quê? O que o torna mais especial do que qualquer outro projeto que a Uchiha & Son já fez?

Sasuke franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar.

— Isso não importa...

— Aparentemente importa.

— Não quero que nada dê errado nesse projeto.

— Bem, então talvez seja melhor se eu não aparecesse lá amanhã, às nove? Uma vez que você acredita tanto em minhas habilidades... — Ela ergueu o queixo em desafio. Ha!

Então passou por ele para recolocar a tampa na garrafa.

— Agora, se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Ouça,— a voz dele era resignada agora — Killer Bee e seus amigos do Hachibi estão me deixando louco... Há seis meses. Eles são difíceis. Não preciso da perturbação extra de trabalhar diariamente com alguém que seja tão difícil quanto eles. Já é complicado o suficiente.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Sasuke.

— Sei mais sobre você do que pensa. — Ela o ouviu virar-se, pôde senti-lo se inclinando para mais perto, a fim de sussurrar no ouvido dela com voz rouca, exatamente como fizera quando usara palavras para seduzi-la. — É aí que está o problema, Sakura. Porque sei mais sobre você do que já soube de qualquer outra mulher com quem trabalhei. E isso não pode atrapalhar.

Sakura engoliu em seco e ordenou ao próprio coração que se acalmasse.

— Precisa de alguém que possa trabalhar com você no projeto. Não contra você.

— Exatamente.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele lhe movimentando os cabelos na nuca, sentiu a própria respiração acelerar, a voz baixar de tom:

— Alguém que possa fazer a decoração interna sem mexer na arquitetura.

— Precisamente.

Quando Sakura virou a cabeça, Sasuke desviou o olhar, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não deveria fazer. Ou, mais provável, flagrado fazendo algo que não queria fazer. Certo, então não era mais imune do que ela no que dizia respeito à química entre os dois. Bem, dessa vez, Sakura sabia com quem estava lidando. E não tinha certeza se gostava daquela versão dele o suficiente para embarcar naquilo de novo.

Ela deslizou a língua sobre os lábios, observou o olhar de Sasuke descer, então, com um sorriso malicioso, mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de continuar:

— O que você quer é uma designer que possa ser dirigida artisticamente por você, uma que seja maleável...

Ela deixou a língua demorar na palavra "maleável" e observou os olhos de Sasuke brilharem de maneira perigosa. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sakura aproximou-se para lhe endireitar a gravata, os olhos focados na tarefa em mãos.

— Estarei lá amanhã, Sasuke... Para encontrar seu cliente... Porque ele me quer. Mas não serei moldada por ninguém.

Com uma das mãos, Sakura deu um tapinha na gravata, notando vagamente o peito sólido sob a camisa antes de dar um passo atrás e lhe fitar os olhos.

— Nem mesmo por alguém que é muito bom com as mãos.

Sasuke não disse palavra, mas a tensão no rosto e na postura dele eram evidentes.

— Agora, tenho uma folha de ouro para posicionar no lugar. O que exige um alto nível de concentração e toques hábeis. — Ela sorriu, doce. — Portanto você terá de me dar licença.

— Sakura...

Mas ela ignorou o tom de aviso na voz dele, virando-se para subir no andaime.

— Adeus, Sasuke. Vejo você pela manhã.

Estava na metade do andaime quando ouviu as palavras vindo da direção da porta, num murmúrio:

— Bem, isso é mais do que você conseguiu da última vez.

Deitada de costas novamente, Sakura olhou para o teto, mas nem mesmo tentou erguer outra folha do ouro delicado. Em vez disso, tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Ino.

— Oi, sou eu. Lembra-se do fim de semana do Festival de Ostras em Galway?

— Quando você conheceu o sr. Ultrassexy?

— Sim. Bem, lembra-se de que juramos que o que houve em Galway permaneceria em Galway?

— Sim.

— Surgiu um pequeno problema em relação a isso...

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláá novamente galerinha! :D**

**Cá estou com mais uma adaptação! Foi bem rápido né? ****hahahah**

**Essa história tbm será postada rapidamente pois já está completamente adaptada! Para a alegria de vcs! hahahah**

**Espero que vcs gostem!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS?! *O***

**Bjaaaaaao e até a próxima! :***


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 2 - ****Hotel Pavenham**

Use o vestido verde curto... Fica maravilhoso em você!

Sakura deslizou as mãos sobre a frente do vestido, satisfeita por ter sido convencida a usá-lo. Se roupas faziam o homem, então aumentavam muito a confiança da mulher. Era uma lei da natureza.

Cabelos soltos. Homens adoram cabelos compridos.

Como se ela se importasse com o que Sasuke Uchiha adorasse! Mas deixara os cabelos soltos, principalmente porque era mais fácil. Em um de seus caprichos usuais, amarrara na cabeça um lenço de seda do mesmo tom verde-oliva do vestido, deixando as pontas caindo sobre as costas, abaixo dos cabelos.

E saltos altos. Sem dúvida.

Talvez os saltos não tivessem sido a melhor ideia do mundo, especialmente quando ela decidiu que precisava beber um cappuccino com canela no Café do outro lado da ponte. Quando entrou na fila para pedir o café, soube que teria de correr de volta pela ponte a fim de chegar ao Pavenham às 9h... E correr de saltos altos, enquanto carregava o copo descartável de café porque não teve tempo de tomá-lo, não era um truque fácil. Ela até mesmo riu do ridículo da situação no caminho. Mas depois de receber conselhos das amigas na noite anterior, enquanto bebia diversos drinques, café era uma necessidade.

Seria bem-feito para Sasuke Uchiha se ela aparecesse enfiada no jeans largo de trabalho outra vez. Afinal, aquilo era trabalho, não um encontro amoroso!

Por isso não havia explicação para o fato de o coração dela ter disparado tão logo o viu do lado de fora do velho hotel, mas então, mesmo na sobriedade, ele estava magnífico. E, sem terno agora, muito mais parecido com o Sasuke de Galway do qual ela se lembrava. Vestia jeans e camisa branca aberta no colarinho, as mangas enroladas.

O sol saiu de trás de uma nuvem e brilhou nos cabelos negros dele. Então Sakura olhou para cima, meneando a cabeça. Isso não ajudou.

Ele ajustou a alça da câmera que jogara sobre um dos ombros, andando de um lado a outro enquanto falava ao telefone, os movimentos flexíveis evidenciando força e confiança. Sakura pensou que, se tivesse nascido homem, e com aquela aparência, também seria confiante. Além da beleza física, ela agora sabia que ele vinha de uma das famílias mais ricas e mais conhecidas do país... E isso parecia injusto para o resto da humanidade.

De repente, Sasuke riu em resposta a algo que ouvira ao telefone. E apesar do barulho do trânsito, Sakura pôde escutar a risada profunda e máscula, o que levou um sorriso automático aos próprios lábios. Ora, não era como se ele estivesse rindo para ela!

Uma pessoa na multidão colidiu com o ombro dela, fazendo-a afastar o copo da mão para que não estivesse cheirando a canela quando chegasse do outro lado da ponte. Com um sorriso e um pedido de desculpas apressado, Sakura percorreu o restante do caminho.

Sasuke fechou o celular e o guardou no bolso quando ela se aproximou, estudando-a inteira, de maneira séria.

— Bom dia! — Ela deu um sorriso ensolarado. — Não está aguardando há muito tempo, assim espero...

Sasuke consultou o relógio.

— Não, você chegou no horário. Não que eu possa dizer o mesmo sobre Killer.

— Astros de rock não podem ser pontuais. Isso é muito convencional para eles.

— Hum. — Ele lhe deu um olhar para indicar que ela provavelmente entendia o não convencional melhor do que ele.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça.

— Então, você quer me contar sobre seus planos enquanto esperamos, ou devemos ficar aqui fora e discutir o clima?

— Talvez devêssemos falar sobre ontem, primeiro.

— Ou talvez devêssemos tentar passar um dia sem irritar um ao outro ou terminar na horizontal?

O fato de a pergunta ter sido acompanhada por outro sorriso não impediu Sasuke de franzir o cenho.

— Veja, é exatamente sobre isso que precisamos conversar. Você não pode falar comigo desse jeito na frente de um cliente ou da equipe de construção.

— E você não pode falar comigo nesse tom paternalista que usaria com uma criança de 12 anos, e esperar que eu não retruque. — Ela sugou o canudo do cappuccino. — Sei como me comportar perto de clientes. E o pessoal da construção gosta de um pouco de brincadeira, principalmente quando vem de uma garota. Dessa maneira, eles trabalham até mais para impressioná-la. Se você não consegue ter um pouco de prazer no trabalho de vez em quando, então os dias podem se tornar muito longos.

Quando ela o fitou por sob os cílios longos, Sasuke encarava-a com o semblante rígido.

— E me lembro de que você tinha mais senso de humor antes. Alugou-o de alguém para seu fim de semana em Galway?

— Você me irrita de propósito?

— Não, mas parece ser um talento meu, não é? Talvez se você não se levasse tão a sério, não seria tão fácil...

— Levo meu trabalho a sério.

— E assim deveria, mas não a ponto de cair nessa rigidez total... Um pouco de charme pode fazer maravilhas.

— Acha que não posso ser charmoso? — Os olhos negros de Sasuke brilharam. — Acho que você me conhece melhor do que isso, Sakura.

E lá estava. Aquela alusão a um sorriso que, quando acompanhada do brilho nos olhos, a incentivava a fazê-lo sorrir propriamente. Ele havia feito o mesmo em Galway. Ela só precisava se lembrar do que fizera para que o sorriso acontecesse... Hum...

Distraída, Sakura tamborilou o indicador no copo descartável enquanto pensava. Tinha quase certeza de que aquilo era ilegal às 9h da manhã, em público, enquanto estavam parados ao lado do rio Liffey. Ainda que tentador...

Lembre-se de que ele está sendo um idiota...

Sasuke baixou o olhar para os saltos dela, depois o subiu devagar, estudando-a até encontrar-lhe os olhos outra vez. Então deu um passo à frente.

— Posso ser charmoso. Posso ser mais do que charmoso se isso me levar ao resultado que quero.

Oh. Aquela era uma nova tática. Bem, com o Sasuke prepotente ela podia lidar, mas se ele fosse charmoso, mais do que charmoso, Sakura teria que pensar melhor. Na verdade, seria mais simples se ele continuasse sendo sério e prepotente. E ela poderia ajudar para que isso permanecesse.

Então ergueu o queixo e encarou-o.

— Eu não misturo negócios com prazer, sr. Uchiha. Levo meu trabalho muito a sério.

Então ela riu.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, com Sasuke ainda perplexo pelo som da risada deliciosa que lhe afetava de um modo físico, ele murmurou:

— Touché, srta. Haruno. Nunca haverá um momento de tédio com você por perto, haverá?

Sakura virou-se levemente e olhou para o fim da rua, estudando rostos ao acaso.

— Lamento, todas as suas múltiplas personalidades estão aqui? Se eu soubesse, teria cumprimentado todas elas.

Dedos longos e quentes lhe circularam o cotovelo, conduzindo-a em direção às grandes portas de madeira.

— Vamos ver o lado de dentro. E se você conseguir que Killer Bee pare de me pressionar, vou pensar em ser charmoso com mais frequência.

— Isso é uma ameaça?

Ele riu, meneando a cabeça enquanto abria a porta.

— É uma promessa. Uma promessa sincera.

Uma vez lá dentro, Sasuke deu um passo, liberando o cotovelo de Sakura e observando-lhe a reação, de soslaio. E disse a si que era importante que ela gostasse do projeto para o hotel, pois precisava que ela trabalhasse ali, e não porque sentia necessidade de alimentar o próprio ego.

Nossa, mas como Sakura era bonita. Quando ele a vira correndo sobre a ponte, perdera o fôlego. Com o vestido verde curto e aquele lenço sugestivo esvoaçando atrás das costas, a visão era quase estonteante. Sasuke não esperava que vê-la chegar lhe pudesse trazer um sorriso.

E não estava brincando. Se ela conseguisse provocar Killer Bee do jeito que o provocava, então aquilo poderia dar certo. E ele ficaria muito grato.

Então teria um motivo para imitar os sonhos que tivera na noite anterior... Alguns baseados em coisas que eles já haviam feito. Outros, que Sasuke adoraria experimentar, decisão que ia de acordo à reação imediata do corpo dele sempre que ela estava por perto.

— Uau!

Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão de Sakura.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Eu estava ao telefone com o empreiteiro agora mesmo e ele me informou de que a restauração está um pouco adiantada. Então o lugar está pronto para uma designer de interiores entrar em ação.

— É enorme!

Música para os ouvidos de qualquer homem... Sasuke limpou a garganta de maneira silenciosa:

— Cinquenta quartos, quatro suítes e uma cobertura. Além de um restaurante, um bar, um spa, salões de reuniões... Você sabe, o bastante para divertir uma designer.

Ela virou a cabeça e focou os imensos olhos verdes nele. E, pela primeira vez, Sasuke notou um vacilo na confiança usual de Sakura. Parecia um pouco pálida.

— Pronto para quando exatamente?

— Para ontem.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um breve momento, suspirou, então os reabriu a fim de olhar para Sakura como quem reconhecia a própria culpa, então virou-se e estendeu um braço à lateral dela.

— Sakura Haruno, conheça Killer Bee... O novo dono do Pavenham.

Sakura deu alguns passos, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Killer, que estava vestido de couro e usava óculos escuros.

— Olá, é um grande prazer conhecê-lo finalmente.

Killer pegou-lhe a mão e usou a outra para baixar os óculos sobre o nariz, de modo que pudesse estudá-la por mais tempo do que o necessário.

— Bem, vejam se não é a coisinha mais linda neste lugar desde que começamos. É solteira, Sakura Haruno?

Ela riu. Realmente riu. Como uma adolescente ria para o ídolo de rock. E Sasuke fez uma careta antes de se aproximar.

— Se ela é solteira ou não realmente não tem relevância...

— Definitivamente solteira. Assim sobra mais tempo para o meu trabalho.

Killer sorriu, revelando um dente de ouro na frente.

— Só trabalho e nenhuma diversão, Sakura...

— Oh, não se preocupe, Killer. — Ela usou a outra mão para bater na mão grande que segurava a dela, os olhos brilhando. — Encontro tempo para me divertir, também. — Inclinando a cabeça em direção a Sasuke, fitou-o: — Não é verdade, Sasuke?

Ela não dissera que sabia se comportar com clientes? Bem, se aquela era a ideia de Sakura sobre comportamento, então eles precisavam ter uma nova conversa sobre...

Mas ela já havia mudado de assunto.

— Sasuke contou-lhe que fui concebida ao som de um de seus álbuns? Minha mãe é uma grande fã!

Killer soltou-lhe a mão, ainda sorrindo.

— Você tem que trazê-la para o hotel quando nós terminarmos.

— Ela adoraria isso. — Sakura jogou os cabelos rosados para trás do ombro e aproximou-se para piscar-lhe com charme. — Gostaria de me levar para um tour completo pessoalmente?

Na frente dos olhos atônitos de Sasuke, Killer Bee, o homem que vinha tornando a vida dele um inferno há meses, curvou um dos cotovelos de forma galante, sorrindo, enquanto Sakura enganchava um dos braços ali.

— Eu adoraria, minha querida. E tenho de dizer que amo seu trabalho. Estive na boate que você decorou em Cork... Aquela com sofás-camas redondos e o tema das mil e uma noites. Muito sexy.

Sakura piscou para Sasuke no caminho e entregou-lhe o copo de café como se ele fosse um assistente.

— Na verdade, Killer, já tenho algumas ideias sobre hotéis. Li sobre hotéis para adultos na Internet. Já ouviu falar deles?

Sasuke fez uma careta. Não tinha certeza se admirava o fato de ela ter acabado de "dobrar" um cliente difícil, se estava zangado por Sakura tentar transformar o lugar em algum tipo de bordel do século XXI, ou simplesmente furioso por vê-la pressionando o corpo contra a lateral de Killer.

Enquanto tentava descobrir, levou o canudo à boca sem pensar, fazendo uma careta de desgosto quando provou o conteúdo. O que era aquilo!

Ele pôs o copo no chão, ao lado da porta.

— Sasuke, venha conosco. — Ela falou com a "famosa voz sexy" que usava ao telefone. — Você pode me contar o que fez, de modo que eu visualize o cenário completo.

Era bom ser incluído. Mas Sakura não precisava saber que ele estava mais pronto para ser "dobrado" do que ela estava para ser "moldada". Aquele era o trabalho dele, do começo ao fim. A reputação de Sasuke dependia daquilo. Ele removeria o "& Son" da plaqueta de ouro do lado de fora do escritório em Merrion Square até o fim do ano de qualquer jeito. Tinha um objetivo.

— Nós concordamos em tentar incorporar muitas influências irlandesas.

— Essa é uma excelente ideia! Que esperteza de sua parte pensar nisso, Killer. Madeira rude cravada, ardósia, esse tipo de coisa?

Tinham sido necessárias três reuniões antes que ele concordasse com o plano de Sasuke. Obrigado de qualquer forma.

Ele parou na frente dos dois, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou-a com expressão profissional.

— Muitas cornijas originais foram salvas e a escadaria é toda original. O que queremos é um misto de antigo e moderno.

— Posso dizer que você é um visionário, Killer.

— Gosto de dizer que mantenho o pulso firme nos negócios, embora Sasuke tenha apresentado a estranha boa ideia ao longo do caminho. Até mesmo me convenceu a aceitar algumas ideias excêntricas... O que não é fácil.

A estranha boa ideia? Certo, então aquele era o primeiro elogio que Killer lhe fizera sem resmungar, entretanto as ideias excêntricas não haviam sido conquistadas com facilidade. Se Sakura tivesse noção do quanto ele trabalhara para que o projeto chegasse àquele estágio... Da quantidade monumental de paciência envolvida...

— Então, conte-me sobre hotéis adultos, Sakura. Gostei do nome. Parece que envolve sexo.

Sakura sorriu.

— Sexo vende, Killer.

— Com certeza.

Sasuke queria estrangulá-la.

— Exceto por haver certas leis a levar em conta.

Sakura fixou os olhos verdes brilhantes no rosto dele, o sorriso travesso de volta aos lábios carnudos.

— Você tem uma cabeça muito maliciosa, Sasuke.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

Mas Sakura ignorou-o, desvencilhou-se de Killer para andar ao redor do salão, a expressão animada, a voz baixa, rouca e sexy.

— Sedução. É isso que combina com este lugar. Sedução sutil... Cantos parcamente iluminados, texturas, camurça, veludo, couro e sedas contrastando com madeira cravada, piso de ardósia e mesas e cadeiras pesadas... O masculino e o feminino.

Sasuke posicionou-se ao lado de Killer quando ele removeu os óculos de sol. Então ambos assistiram enquanto Sakura dava um sorriso misterioso, fechava os olhos, mordiscava o lábio e respirava tão profundamente, a ponto de o movimento erguer-lhe os seios. Então continuou:

— E aromas. — Ela suspirou, contente. — Tem que haver aromas. Pinho fresco das pequenas árvores em vasos, de modo que você possa sentir o cheiro quando passar por elas. E flores... Madressilva, rosas, lavanda... Se forem usadas fora de época, indicarão luxo. E sem perceber, você associará tais aromas ao local. Então, meses depois, voltará aqui e subitamente perceberá que foi seduzido, embora não tenha se dado conta disso na ocasião.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo enrijecer. Engoliu em seco, determinado a remover o aroma de lavanda da memória. Então olhou na direção de Killer, encontrando uma expressão hipnotizada no rosto do outro homem.

Oh, não. Killer não a olharia daquela maneira com Sasuke por perto. Mesmo que estivesse tendo pensamentos obscenos com Sakura.

Ele encarou Sakura quando ela abriu os olhos e se aproximou, umedecendo os lábios mais uma vez.

— O Pavenham deve ser clássico, tradicional e moderno ao mesmo tempo. Deve sobressair-se na multidão. E o interior deve conter sensualidade, de modo que os visitantes queiram tocar coisas sem saber que estão fazendo isso. Eles devem roçar os dedos sobre a camurça, sentir o veludo dos sofás, perceber certo erotismo no couro macio contra a pele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um dos lados e movimentou os ombros de leve.

— Quando comerem no restaurante, a refeição mais simples deve ter o melhor sabor que já provaram, os vinhos devem ser ricos, os copos, sofisticados. Haverá velas por toda parte e belos quadros para atrair os olhos e aquecer a alma.

Sakura parou na frente dos dois, arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

— O Pavenham deve ser a sedução da cidade.

Após um momento de silêncio, ela desviou os olhos de Sasuke e sorriu para Killer Bee.

— Você não acha?

Killer permaneceu calado por mais um longo momento antes de cutucar Sasuke.

— Contrate-a. Agora. Dê-lhe qualquer coisa da qual ela precisar.

Sakura sorriu.

— Excelente! — Então bateu palmas uma vez e ergueu o queixo para fitar Sasuke. — Vou fazer alguns esboços e montar uma colagem. Pode me ligar amanhã a qualquer hora se quiser falar sobre alguma coisa.

Ela deu um tapinha no braço de Killer.

— Foi adorável conhecê-lo, Killer. Tenho certeza de que o verei novamente. Agora, onde deixei meu café?

Sasuke respondeu entre dentes cerrados:

— Perto da porta.

— Ótimo. Adeus, então!

Sasuke observou-a ir para a porta, a saia curta se levantando, quando Sakura abaixou-se para pegar o café, proporcionando-lhe uma visão mais privilegiada das pernas longas e bem torneadas. E viu quando ela saiu, sorrindo.

O que tinha acontecido? Ele estava sem fôlego.

— Bem, ela é sensacional. — Killer deu-lhe um tapa tão forte nas costas que Sasuke quase perdeu o equilíbrio. — Você acertou em cheio com esta.

— Sim.

— Vou parecer um gatinho manso depois que trabalhar com ela. — Killer recolocou os óculos escuros. — Mas se Sakura puder colocar em prática metade do que descreveu, então teremos uma decoração estupenda aqui.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Eu me certificarei disso.

— Nunca duvidei de você nem por um segundo, Sasuke. — Killer sorriu de maneira ampla. — Os Uchihas têm fama de serem os melhores. E eu sempre pago pelo melhor.

Sem pressão ali então. Mas enquanto andava para a porta junto ao cliente subitamente aplacado, Sasuke viu-se certo de uma coisa: ligaria para Sakura, pois tinha muitas coisas a lhe dizer. E dessa vez, ele iria falar, e ela iria apenas ouvir!

Independentemente do que tivesse que fazer para obter a atenção dela...

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláá lindas leitoras!**

**Hj serei breve: muuuuuuito obrigada a Wonderje, Natsumi Yamasaki, YokoNick-chan e kekedia pelo review! F****ico imensamente feliz q gostaram!**

**Bjaoo e até a próxima!**

**Deixem reviews? *-***


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**C****apítulo 3 - Supostamente Trabalho**

— Por que você irá encontrá-lo fora do horário de trabalho? Lembre-me novamente.

Sakura prendeu o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, e tentou carregar a pasta de couro numa posição mais confortável.

— Porque ele queria me encontrar e essa é a única folga que tenho. Não está acontecendo nada. Eu já lhe disse.

— Não foi convincente o bastante, quer...

Obviamente. Porque as três melhores amigas não paravam de lhe telefonar e mandar e-mails.

Estavam interessadas. Elas se importavam com Sakura. Amigas faziam isso. Mas foi logo depois de Sai, a quem uma amiga apelidara de "otário", que elas passaram a se preocupar um pouco demais com qualquer homem com quem Sakura saísse. Estavam "cuidando" dela. Mas aquilo estava ficando irritante.

Sakura olhou ao redor, enquanto virava em círculos tentando descobrir de que lado da Merrion Square ficava o escritório de Sasuke. Então viu a estátua de Oscar Wilde inclinada sobre uma pedra além das cercas verdes e, em silêncio, lhe perguntou se ele podia lhe apontar a direção certa.

Oscar permaneceu calado.

— É trabalho.

— Já passa das sete da noite. O trabalho acabou às cinco e meia.

Não necessariamente. Sakura mordiscou o lábio enquanto andava ao longo da cerca.

— Esta não será a primeira reunião de trabalho que tenho fora do horário comercial. Pessoas têm vidas ocupadas. E, falando nisso, se você não desligar o telefone logo, me atrasarei para o encontro com vocês no Temple Bar.

— Às nove e meia, certo?

— Sim, às nove e meia.

— Se você se atrasar, nós entenderemos por quê.

— Não vou me atrasar.

— Se Sasuke for tão sexy quanto me lembro, no Festival de Ostras, nós entenderemos. Mas iremos querer todos os detalhes.

Sakura viu uma plaqueta dourada promissora do outro lado da rua.

— Eu não vou me atrasar. É trabalho!

Motivo pelo qual iria ao escritório dele e não à casa. Havia uma noite de fantasia, e então havia a vida real. E Sakura sabia a diferença entre ambas. Na maior parte do tempo.

— Divirta-se.

Ela atravessou a rua e suspirou aliviada ao ler a placa.

— Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. Adeus.

Colocou o telefone de volta na bolsa, pendurou a alça no ombro, ajustou a pasta debaixo do braço e tocou a campainha ao lado da porta georgiana. Então passou as mãos pelas tranças, verificou que as duas mechas soltas de cabelo ainda lhe emolduravam o rosto, e teve tempo apenas de respirar fundo e parecer calma antes que a porta se abrisse e Sasuke preenchesse o espaço. Sim, ele preenchia. Literalmente.

Oh, aquilo não era justo.

Se ele pudesse não parecer tão sexy ao menos uma vez! Existia alguma peça de roupa na qual ele não ficava magnífico? Ficava ainda melhor sem elas, Sakura recordou.

Ele se inclinou contra a lateral da porta, o tecido escuro da camisa estendendo-se sobre o peito largo.

— Olá — murmurou com voz sexy.

O olhar de Sakura subiu ao pescoço, a curva sensual da boca, até a altura dos olhos brilhantes.

Engolindo em seco, abriu um sorriso.

— Tenho os esboços e a colagem para você.

Ela estendeu a pasta, o que fez a alça da sua bolsa cair do ombro, de modo que precisou de um segundo para ajustá-la. E quando ele não pegou a pasta, Sakura teve de fazer outro malabarismo, o que a irritou.

— Vamos subir. — Sasuke afastou-se da porta e abriu um dos braços, num convite. — Meu apartamento fica no último andar. Podemos ver o esboço lá.

O apartamento dele? Oh, não. Aquilo era trabalho!

— Pode ser no seu escritório.

Ele não reagiu. O olhar frio e firme dirigindo-se para o vestido liso curtinho dela, mais uma vez se demorando nas pernas por um tempo desnecessário. Parecia gostar de pernas, não?

E Sakura teve uma súbita lembrança das próprias pernas entrelaçadas nas dele... Oh, estava mais quente do que o normal para aquela época do ano, ou era apenas ela?

— Está tudo trancado. E acabei de preparar algo para comer. Vamos subir. Olharemos seus esboços lá.

Protestar a faria parecer imatura ou, pior ainda, preocupada, portanto Sakura ergueu o queixo e passou por ele, esperando no saguão até que Sasuke fechasse a porta e seguisse na frente. Assim ela teria uma grande vista do traseiro másculo enquanto subissem a escada.

— Você mora aqui, também? Isso que chamo de dedicação.

A voz profunda ecoou ao lado da escadaria.

— Um dos projetos do meu pai. Ele não gostava de ficar longe do trabalho.

Ah, o famoso Fugaku Uchiha... Um tópico seguro sobre o qual refletir. As expectativas de tamanho legado deveriam ser cumpridas. Sakura não pôde evitar pensar que, se tivesse opção, escolheria uma carreira diferente para si. Seria mais fácil do que viver sob aquele tipo de sombra o tempo todo.

Perguntou a si mesma se Sasuke se sentia assim. De alguma forma duvidava que ele fosse o tipo de homem que fizesse uma grande confissão em voz alta.

— Aposto que há uma bela vista lá de cima. — Ela suspirou em apreciação à vista atual.

— Bem, você logo verá por si só, certo?

O que o estava perturbando? Porque Sakura podia sentir o tom frio da voz de Sasuke. Ela não havia livrado aquele traseiro lindo de uma enorme encrenca no dia anterior? Onde estava o charme que ele lhe prometera?

— Seu pai ainda vem a Dublin, agora que está aposentado?

Houve uma pequena risada em resposta.

— Oh, acho que você vai descobrir que ele usa o termo "aposentado" de maneira muito imprecisa. Mas raramente vem a Dublin.

— Ele deve confiar no seu julgamento para deixá-lo no comando.

— Algo pelo qual tive que lutar.

Por isso Pavenham era tão importante? Sasuke estava tentando provar algo? Mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar, ele estava abrindo uma porta, e Sakura descobriu-se entrando num espaço arejado e iluminado, que parecia se estender infinitamente pelas laterais. Não houvera a menor pista de que existisse um lugar como aquele por detrás da porta georgiana do prédio. Mas, a julgar pelo espaço, havia mais de um prédio ali.

— Quantas casas você tem aqui?

— Três. — Sasuke entrou na cozinha aberta antes de fitá-la de relance, uma das mãos grandes erguendo uma garrafa de vinho do balcão. — Quer uma taça de vinho?

— Por favor. — Sakura andou para o outro lado do balcão, pôs a pasta sobre a superfície escura de granito, tirou a bolsa do ombro e a colocou sobre um banco, enquanto os olhos verdes estudavam o cômodo. — Este lugar é incrível.

— Eu o reformei há aproximadamente um ano. Quando a propriedade vizinha foi colocada à venda, eu a comprei e a derrubei. Um dos edifícios abriga uma escola de artes, agora.

Então ele não vivia tão sob a sombra do pai. Sasuke já estava esculpindo o próprio nicho. E havia algo sexy naquilo também. Ele era independente.

— Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho do que você fez.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto abria o vinho, o olhar focado na tarefa, de modo que Sakura não podia desvendar-lhe a expressão. Não que tivesse provado ser muito boa nisso até então. Sasuke encarnava muito bem o tipo forte e silencioso.

— Ele não viu.

— Em um ano? — Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Sasuke servia uma taça de vinho tinto e lhe entregava.

— Como eu disse, ele raramente vem a Dublin.

Os dedos de Sakura roçaram os dele sobre o copo, e uma onda de calor a percorreu, quase a fazendo gemer. Ela ergueu os olhos para estudá-lo. Ele teria sentido a mesma eletricidade com o breve toque? Era difícil saber. Sasuke estava muito mais reservado agora do que aquela figura da qual ela se lembrava, em Galway.

Mas os dois podiam fazer o mesmo jogo. Então ela sorriu e aproximou a taça do próprio corpo.

— Obrigada.

— De nada.

Enquanto ele servia a outra taça, Sakura andou ao redor da sala de estar, atraída por uma parede coberta por fotografias em molduras diferentes. Havia muitas fotos de paisagens e prédios, mas, dentre elas, viu fotos dele. Sasuke esquiando, Sasuke com os braços abertos, pronto para saltar de uma ponte com um cabo de bungee ao redor dos tornozelos, Sasuke navegando. Meu Deus, como a outra metade vivia!

E ele sorria em quase todas as fotografias, o que a fez olhá-lo no momento em que ele saiu da cozinha, para comparar as fotografias à expressão fria que ele expressava no momento.

A julgar pela incrível diferença, Sasuke não gostava muito dela, gostava? E Sakura sentiu-se inexplicavelmente magoada por tal pensamento. A maioria das pessoas a considerava uma boa companhia... E certamente o trabalho que fariam juntos seria mais fácil se gostassem um do outro.

E isso não significava misturar negócios com prazer. Porque, com muita reflexão, ela sabia que dormir com o Sasuke de Galway era uma decisão totalmente diferente da de dormir com Sasuke Uchiha. O Sasuke de Galway jamais poderia afetar a carreira dela. As palavras erradas de Sasuke Uchiha nos ouvidos certos poderiam fazê-la comer macarrão e arroz por muito, muito tempo...

— Você ganhou distintivos por praticar todas essas atividades, como na escola de escoteiros?

Ele quase sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

— Não. Mas não sou escoteiro. — Sasuke parou ao lado dela e focou nas imagens.

Sakura observou quando ele ergueu a taça e deu um gole no vinho. Observou-o engolir o líquido, o movimento do peito largo desencadeado pela respiração profunda. E não conseguiu encontrar uma razão para desviar o olhar, especialmente quando Sasuke lambeu o gosto do vinho dos lábios.

Oh, as coisas que ele fizera com aquela língua...

Finalmente ele se virou para ela, e centímetros os separavam enquanto os dois se entreolhavam.

Após um momento, Sasuke bebeu mais um gole e perguntou:

— Como está seu vinho?

Sakura olhou para a própria mão, girou o líquido dentro do cálice, então o ergueu para a luz e estudou a cor.

— Uma cor profunda e bonita.

De sua visão periférica, viu os lábios dele se curvarem.

Abaixando o copo, ela o segurou debaixo do nariz e inalou.

— Hum... Um leve aroma de amora silvestre... Carvalho, talvez? — Sakura deu um gole no vinho, e sorriu ao engolir. — Gostoso.

— Não é uma conhecedora de vinhos, então.

— Não muito. — Ela sorriu quando o rosto de Sasuke finalmente se abriu em um sorriso. — Sei quando tem gosto bom, e este tem. Mas eu não esperaria menos de uma pessoa como você. Sempre vejo o teor alcoólico antes. E posso precisar de algumas ostras para acompanhar e garantir um efeito total...

Sasuke entendeu a insinuação que se referia a Galway e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Você realmente gosta de brincar com fogo, não é?

— Dizem que tenho uma leve tendência travessa.

— E é tão confiante quanto quer demonstrar?

— Tento arduamente ser. Mas para isso, você precisa conhecer seus próprios limites também. E tenho total ciência de meus defeitos. — Ela deu de ombros. — Apenas escolho não torná-los públicos. Isso funciona bem para mim.

— Assim como usar sua sexualidade para lidar com um cliente difícil?

O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu.

— Sim, eu estava me perguntando quando chegaríamos a isso. Você aguentou dez minutos inteiros, parabéns.

— Foi o que você fez.

— Fiz o que foi necessário. Você falou que ele estava sendo difícil e, para ser honesta, já ouvi comentários similares sobre Killer. Então, usei o que eu tinha. E não ofereci meu corpo numa bandeja.

— Killer tem idade para ser seu pai.

— Minha mãe era fã de Killer o suficiente para ter dormido com ele naquela época. — Sakura distanciou-se, andando sem rumo pela sala, segurando a taça. — Mas felizmente, para mim, ela amava muito meu pai para traí-lo. Duvido que Killer Bee seria um pai tão bom quanto o meu. Sexo, bebês e rock and roll não combinam muito.

— E é assim que você vende suas ideias de decoração para um cliente?

Certo, Sasuke, seja irritante. Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para olhá-lo.

— O que tanto o desgosta a meu respeito, Sasuke? É o fato de uma mulher ter tido sexo sem compromisso com você, em pé de igualdade? Ou é o fato de ter descoberto que uma mulher vendeu uma fantasia a um famoso astro de rock ninfomaníaco melhor do que você, só porque ela tem seios?

O maxilar de Sasuke enrijeceu.

— E o que a deixa tão certa que não gosto de você?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida.

— Oh, não sei. Talvez o fato de se mostrar tão alegre quando estou por perto?

As sobrancelhas pretas se arquearam.

— Você possui uma habilidade inata de me intrigar e de me irritar na mesma proporção, quase sempre ao mesmo tempo. Mas lembre-se de que isso não fez com que eu me refreasse em Galway. E no que diz respeito àquela noite, talvez você deva cogitar que não sou o tipo de sujeito que normalmente tem sexo de uma só noite, como parece pensar. Portanto desgostar de você não é a questão.

O quê?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura ficou sem palavras.

— Eu lhe falei no primeiro dia que o fato de termos dormido juntos não deveria interferir no trabalho. Mas a verdade é que está interferindo. E vai continuar interferindo se você transformar o projeto Pavenham em um mundo de sedução diária. Isso precisa parar... A menos que queira enfrentar as consequências.

Os ombros de Sakura encurvaram-se e, embora pudesse sentir uma onda de excitação sexual lhe percorrendo o corpo, também estava artisticamente desapontada.

— Você detesta minhas ideias, não é?

Sasuke surpreendeu-a com uma risada, e quando ela o olhou, ele meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

— Não, Sakura, não detesto suas ideias. Na verdade, se os esboços nessa pasta mostrarem metade do que você vendeu a Killer ontem, então acho que estamos no caminho certo.

Agora ela estava totalmente confusa!

— Qual é o problema aqui então?

O sorriso de Sasuke esvaiu-se e ele respondeu em um tom profundo de voz:

— O problema é que não posso fazer negócios da maneira que você fez ontem. Essa firma tem uma reputação a proteger e...

— Você achou que não fui profissional?

— Não, achei que seu método...

— Lembrava muito a prostituição para o seu gosto?

Sasuke imediatamente lhe prendeu o olhar, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Você acha que agi com vulgaridade e que isso pode manchar, por associação, a imagem da Uchiha & Son?

E por que aquele pensamento doía tanto, Sakura não tinha ideia! Quem ele pensava que era?

— Eu não disse isso, também. — Sasuke balançou um dedo esguio diante dela. — Não ponha palavras na minha boca. O que eu estava tentando dizer, antes de você tirar conclusões precipitadas, é que esta companhia já possui certo jeito de fazer negócios, e que seus métodos peculiares funcionariam melhor sob um pequeno aviso. Eu preferiria não ter que assistir a um velho mulherengo babando sobre você a cada palavra sua. E como ele a olhava... Quase hipnotizado, com desejo ávido!

Sakura comprimiu os lábios e desviou o olhar, batendo um dos pés no chão enquanto tentava controlar a raiva.

— O que foi agora?

Ela meneou a cabeça, pensando por que ainda estava parada ali.

Porque queria aquele trabalho! Tinha esboçado e montado a colagem como louca desde que deixara o hotel. Porque Sasuke estava certo sobre o que lhe dissera no dia que havia ido procurá-la. Não existia um designer de interiores que não ficaria empolgado por aquele projeto!

— Fale o que está pensando e podemos esclarecer as coisas antes de começarmos a trabalhar juntos.

— Talvez eu não queira trabalhar com você. — E ela não se importou se aquilo parecia petulante.

— Vi seu entusiasmo ao falar sobre o projeto ontem. Seu rosto inteiro se iluminou. E é exatamente esse tipo de paixão que desejo na pessoa que trabalhar comigo.

— Contanto que eu não venda essa paixão ao cliente, certo?

— Contanto que esta seja a única paixão que você tente vender a qualquer cliente meu.

Imbecil.

Mas Sakura franziu o cenho quando entendeu.

— Você estava com ciúmes!

Sakura comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina e andou em direção à cozinha. E, por um momento ridículo, Sakura teve vontade de rir. Ele estava com ciúmes? O "sr. Sexy", que provavelmente poderia ter qualquer mulher que escolhesse, graças à beleza, riqueza e família, estava com ciúmes porque ela jogara um pouco de charme para que Killer aceitasse as ideias do projeto?

Era inacreditável! E uma parte dela sentiu vontade de dançar feliz ao redor da sala. O que era uma tolice, pois já havia decidido que seria má ideia misturar negócios com prazer no que dizia respeito a Sasuke Uchiha, certo?

Sakura virou-se, colocou a taça sobre o balcão, e o fitou.

— Por que você teria ciúmes, Sasuke? Afinal, não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

— Não, não temos — concordou ele, a fisionomia impassível. — Mas eu gostaria de continuar acreditando que aquela noite em Galway foi algo que você também não faz com muita frequência, entende?

Ela assentiu, o coração disparando.

— Nunca, na verdade. Você foi meu primeiro caso de uma só noite. Parabéns.

Os olhos negros brilharam em resposta. E ela pôde ver o esboço de um sorriso emoldurar a boca sensual. Então umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e o viu observar o movimento.

— Mas foi uma noite incrível.

— Sim, foi.

Sakura respirou fundo, os seios acompanhando o movimento, enquanto os mamilos sensíveis de súbito roçavam contra a renda do sutiã.

— Mas não estamos num relacionamento e, para ser honesta, minha vida é muito cheia e agitada. Não há tempo para nada sério. Tenho apenas 27 anos e gostaria de obter sucesso profissional antes. Sou ambiciosa em relação a isso.

— Eu entendo. Também quero o mesmo, e não sou muito mais velho que você. — Mas ele continuou reprimindo o sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos negros brilhavam tanto que era quase como olhar diretamente para o sol.

Pensativa, Sakura analisou o ponto onde a camisa de Sasuke tocava a lateral do pescoço.

— Então, a menos que decidamos ter algum tipo de caso ardente durante a execução do projeto, não faz sentido você continuar agindo como se estivesse com ciúmes de mim.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Ele não confessaria estar realmente com ciúmes, Sakura percebeu. Mas também não negara. E a julgar pelo calor sensual que os cercava, ela não era a única pessoa excitada naquele momento. Era exatamente como na última vez.

Exceto que, agora, ninguém podia culpar o efeito afrodisíaco das ostras...

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para um lado, refletindo sobre o quão insana queria ser.

— Certo, então.

Sasuke pegou um pedaço de cenoura, colocou-o na boca e mastigou, enquanto observava Sakura circular o balcão sob um olhar cauteloso. Ele engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando ela se aproximou.

— Agora, o que você está fazendo?

— Considere isso um experimento. — Sakura enveredou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e tocou-lhe os lábios com os dela.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláa queridos leitores!**

**Desculpem-me pelo atraso mas está ai mais um capítulo e se preparem pq no próximo a coisa esquenta... E MUITO! HAHAHAH**

**Bom, quero agradecer aos reviews do ultimo capitulo! Amo demais cada um deles! Vcs são umas lindas *-***

**Bjaaao galerinha! Até a próxima! :***


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 4 - ****Le petit mort**

Sasuke congelou. Ele a deixou conduzir por um tempo, somente para ver até onde iria. Mas a ajudou de algum modo, descruzando os braços para que Sakura pudesse pressionar os seios contra o peito dele, e agarrou a extremidade do balcão para firmar a ambos. Quando a pequena boca quente roçou sobre a dele numa provocação de beijo, os olhos dela se abriram e focaram nos dele.

Mas quando ela lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior, Sasuke não aguentou mais. Se Sakura estava preparada para brincar com fogo, tinha sido avisada de que haveria consequências.

Então ele tirou as mãos do balcão e circulou-lhe a cintura com os braços, pressionando-lhe o corpo contra o volume crescente sob o zíper do jeans.

Observando-lhe os olhos arregalados em surpresa, sorriu contra a boca de Sakura antes de angular a cabeça, aprofundando o beijo, a língua traçando-lhe os lábios de modo que ela lhe permitisse maior acesso à boca sensual. Quando a viu fechar os olhos, fez o mesmo, provocando-a com a língua enquanto erguia-lhe a saia curta com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela gemeu dentro da boca de Sasuke, que sentiu os mamilos rijos contra o peito. Oh, sim, a pequena senhorita Sakura Haruno podia controlar as coisas durante um dia de trabalho, mas aquele era o território dele. E enquanto ela reagisse daquela maneira aos seus toques, ele estaria em vantagem, não é?

Os dedos dele tocaram a pele suave e arredondada. E ele conteve um gemido dentro do próprio peito. Nossa, aquela mulher nunca usava uma calcinha que não parecesse ter sido feita especificamente para torturá-lo? Sasuke arqueou-lhe o corpo para trás, os dedos traçando a tirinha fina da lateral da calcinha enquanto movimentava os quadris e abria-lhe as pernas com um dos joelhos. Mas no momento que a mão dele se aproximou do centro da feminilidade, Sakura afastou a boca e deu um passo atrás, as pálpebras pesadas, os lábios inchados, as faces vermelhas.

E Sasuke lhe deu um sorriso de triunfo.

— Alguma coisa errada?

Sakura estreitou os olhos antes de umedecer os lábios e erguer o queixo.

— Acho que já estabelecemos que não há absolutamente nada errado. Você é um homem perigoso.

— Foi você quem sugeriu um caso amoroso. — Sasuke ainda estava sorrindo quando pegou a taça de vinho.

Mas quando deu um gole, o queixo dela ergueu-se ainda mais, e a expressão era desafiadora:

— E seria no máximo um caso, Sasuke. Por quê? — Ela gesticulou uma das mãos entre os dois. — Porque nós pertencemos a mundos diferentes.

O copo dele parou a caminho da boca. Mas antes que pudesse questioná-la mais, ela deu aquele sorriso travesso outra vez, a versão Galway, que falava sobre fazer travessuras num nível muito adulto.

— Contanto que você entenda isso.

Sakura virou-se e olhou para o corredor que saía da cozinha, as mãos indo para o zíper lateral do vestido.

— Qual é o caminho?

O coração de Sasuke disparou, a boca secou de repente.

— Para onde?

Ele ouviu o ruído suave do zíper descendo, começou a segui-la, quando ela olhou por sobre o ombro e o informou:

— Para o quarto, é claro. Tenho a impressão de que a superfície de granito vai oferecer um tato bastante frio se você me fizer sentar sobre o balcão.

Bem, se ele não estivesse tão excitado...

— Sakura...

Ela se virou para se inclinar contra a parede enquanto removia um dos sapatos e arqueava a sobrancelha numa expressão interrogativa.

— Sasuke?

Sasuke sentiu as mãos coçarem. Se ela estivesse brincando, era melhor lhe dizer em dez segundos. Depois disso, ele não responderia pelas próprias ações.

— Simplesmente assim? De novo?

Sakura movimentou o ombro nu enquanto tirava o outro sapato.

— Bem, o ato não vai nos levar a lugar algum, certo? Foi você quem disse que isso atrapalharia nosso relacionamento profissional. Portanto vamos resolver essa questão.

Sasuke pôs o cálice na ponta do balcão, andando em direção a ela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você não precisa fazer isso para conseguir o trabalho. Vai obtê-lo com seu talento.

Fazendo uma careta, Sakura cruzou os braços sobre os seios, o que o fez sorrir, pois a tentativa de parecer zangada teria funcionado melhor se ela já não estivesse seminua.

— Não tem nada a ver com trabalho. E sou talentosa o bastante para o serviço. Estamos falando sobre isso. Eu quero você. E pelo volume sob seu jeans, você também me quer. É um desejo. Isso é tudo. Mas está interferindo na nossa relação profissional.

— Um desejo!

Ele continuou se aproximando, então Sakura descruzou os braços e deslizou o outro lado do vestido pelo ombro.

— Sexo é sexo, Sasuke.

Ele não tinha certeza por que queria saber e, para ser honesto, era um tolo por querer saber, quando ela está se oferecendo tão livremente, sem nenhum compromisso, mas...

— Alguém a magoou muito, não é?

Um rubor subiu às faces de Sakura, mesmo enquanto ela ria.

— Não precisa haver nada por trás disso. Por que uma mulher não pode fazer o jogo de um homem? Contanto que brinque com segurança, não há motivo para você não obter o que quer. Não estou em um relacionamento, não que isso impeça um homem de...

E naquela declaração, Sasuke entendeu o que precisava saber.

— Foi isso que ele fez? Traiu você?

Ela hesitou brevemente, então continuou andando de costas, distraindo-o enquanto deixava o vestido deslizar sobre os seios, revelando renda branca e fazendo Sasuke gemer.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com mais ninguém, Sasuke. Tem a ver com nós dois, exatamente como da última vez. — Sakura levou as mãos às costas e abriu o fecho do sutiã, deixando as alças deslizarem pelos braços antes de removê-lo e jogá-lo no chão.

— Ver você lembrou-me do quanto éramos bons juntos. Recorda-se disso? De como foi intenso?

Sasuke engoliu em seco, as palavras roucas lhe causando tanto dano no autocontrole quanto a visão das mãos delicadas indo para os seios, então descendo sobre a curva da barriga reta, a fim de deslizar o vestido pelos quadris.

— Eu me lembro de tudo.

— Bem, se é assim — Sakura movimentou os quadris, e o tecido verde-claro escorregou para os pés —, como pode não querer se perder naquelas sensações de novo?

Era isso que ela queria, perder-se por um tempo? Mas fugir de quê? E por que com ele? Que golpe de sorte estava levando aquela oferta ao apartamento dele após tantos meses de tensão e trabalho árduo? Fazer aquilo certamente aliviaria a tensão acumulada.

Se pelo menos não sentisse que a estaria usando...

Sakura aproximou-se naquela quase nudez gloriosa, os quadris se movendo num meneio tão sensual que Sasuke duvidou que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo. Então ele ficou imóvel e esperou. Por acaso, eles estavam ao lado da porta do quarto, mas duvidava que ela soubesse disso.

Quando Sakura aproximou-se o suficiente, ele ergueu uma das mãos e lhe traçou a linha do pescoço lentamente.

— Você está tão tenso, Sasuke. Não estava assim em Galway. Eu lhe ofereci chá de camomila, mas você não quis...

Ele comprimiu os lábios para conter um sorriso no momento em que ela inclinou a cabeça para estudá-lo, os olhos brilhando com aquela travessura tão familiar. Sakura era incrivelmente sedutora.

— Ele era um idiota.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Sasuke tirou as mãos dos bolsos e pegou-lhe as mãos, erguendo-as acima da cabeça, enquanto a encostava contra a parede.

— De quem você está falando?

Ele baixou a cabeça, e deslizou a boca ao longo do pescoço dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido quando o tecido da camisa roçou os mamilos.

— Da pessoa que a traiu quando tinha tudo isso à disposição.

E quem quer que fosse, Sasuke estava determinado a fazer Sakura se esquecer de cada lembrança que tinha sobre o homem. Se ela lhe oferecia um caso sem elos, então ele lhe presentearia com algumas memórias muito especiais para substituir as ruins.

Ela arqueou as costas quando ele traçou a língua em um dos ombros, suspirou de modo suave quando Sasuke mordiscou-lhe a pele. E no momento em que Sakura abaixou a cabeça e descansou a testa contra o ombro forte, ele inalou o aroma de lavanda dos cabelos exuberantes.

A quem estava enganando? Podia tentar ser decente, mas a queria com desespero.

— Ultima chance de mudar de ideia, Haruno.

Sakura virou a cabeça para sussurrar ao ouvido dele:

— Eu quero você. Dentro de mim.

Sasuke envolveu os braços delgados ao redor do pescoço, liberando as mãos para erguê-la do chão, as pernas longas de Sakura circundando-lhe a cintura enquanto ele a pressionava contra a parede e a beijava com profundidade. Então afastou os pés, e, usando a parede e o próprio corpo para apoiá-la, tirou os elásticos coloridos que lhe prendiam as pontas das tranças, deslizando os dedos através delas, até que os cabelos de Sakura estivessem soltos ao redor do rosto perfeito. Em seguida, beijou-a mais uma vez.

Sakura murmurou contra a boca de Sasuke:

— Você está muito vestido para isso.

Sasuke riu.

— Você também.

Não que a minúscula calcinha de renda branca pudesse ser considerada "roupa". Mas ainda estava no caminho. E com os tornozelos de Sakura cruzados firmemente ao redor dele, não havia como removê-la. Mas eles ainda tinham tempo...

Ele lhe acariciou os cabelos, descendo as mãos para o pescoço esbelto, sobre os ombros, então, numa dança erótica, sobre os seios, até segurar ambos e circular os mamilos com os polegares. Sakura contorceu-se sob os toques. E Sasuke sorriu.

— Bom?

— Hum...

Ele moveu os quadris de modo que a virilidade roçasse contra o pequeno pedaço de renda que cobria o centro do prazer de Sakura. E sorriu de novo quando ela gemeu.

— Mais?

— Hã-hã.

Sasuke riu quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta ao lado deles.

— Sabe, se é preciso isso para fazê-la parar de falar, talvez eu repita a performance com mais frequência.

Sakura apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto Sasuke a apoiava pelas costas e a carregava para dentro do quarto.

— Você está dizendo que falo demais?

— Estou dizendo que às vezes não precisamos de palavras.

— Mostre-me — murmurou ela contra a boca dele.

Sasuke tinha todas as intenções de ser suave, deitá-la gentilmente na cama, mas não funcionou desse jeito. Com a boca de Sakura sobre a dele, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tentava tirar os próprios sapatos, a gravidade interferiu, fazendo-o tropeçar e apenas conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio antes de derrubar os dois sobre a cama.

Sakura riu e envolveu-lhe o quadril com uma das pernas.

— Desajeitado.

— Eu sei. — Ele também riu, entrelaçando uma das mãos nos cabelos dela e puxando-a para um beijo que acabou num gemido quando a outra mão deslizou entre os corpos para afastar a lateral da calcinha e inseri-la no calor úmido.

Sakura ajoelhou-se, usando uma das mãos para se apoiar, de modo que ele pudesse continuar tocando-a enquanto ela lhe abria os botões da camisa com a outra mão.

Em seguida, inclinou-se para a frente e acariciou a parede sólida do peito, fazendo-o gemer quando baixou mais a mão, abriu o botão do jeans e alcançou o zíper. Sasuke ergueu-lhe a cabeça, beijou-a devagar e profundamente, usando a língua para imitar o que planejava fazer com ela.

— Proteção?

— Na gaveta do criado-mudo. — Ele sorriu quando Sakura estendeu o braço e não conseguiu alcançar.

— Teremos de nos mover.

— Eu pego — disse ela. — Espere.

E ele achara que estava no controle desta vez? Com obediência, removeu os dedos. Sakura afastou-se para a lateral da cama e pegou o preservativo, o que foi bom para Sasuke, porque teve tempo de tirar o resto de suas roupas, enquanto a observava tirar a calcinha e jogá-la para longe antes que ele estendesse uma das mãos.

— Eu faço isso. Serei rápido.

— A prática leva à perfeição, certo? — Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando. — Não desta vez.

Sasuke perdeu o fôlego quando ela se aproximou, sentou-se sobre ele de pernas abertas, uma das mãos massageando-lhe o sexo antes de deslizar o preservativo no lugar. Os cabelos de Sakura caíram para a frente, cobrindo-lhe o rosto, então Sasuke ergueu as mãos para afastá-los, vendo-a mordiscar o lábio em concentração enquanto ele enrijecia cada vez mais.

Não estava no controle desta vez, mas havia alguma coisa incrivelmente sexy naquela mulher confiante que tinha o controle nas mãos... Literalmente.

Assim que acabou, Sakura ergueu o queixo e abriu as palmas sobre o peito sólido, subindo-as ao pescoço, olhando-o com intensidade antes de deslizar devagar sobre ele, torturando-o durante toda a ação.

Os lábios dela se entreabriram, a respiração acelerou. E Sasuke observou as emoções brincando naqueles olhos lindos enquanto a preenchia, o calor úmido cercando-o.

Nossa, ela era incrível.

Sakura riu da expressão de Sasuke e começou a balançar os quadris e a sussurrar contra os lábios dele:

— Le petit mort. A pequena morte... É assim que os franceses costumam chamar o orgasmo.

— Começo a entender por quê. — Sasuke ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, as mãos de Sakura descansando nos joelhos dela enquanto ela arqueava a coluna e meneava a pélvis. Ajustando o peso em uma das mãos, ele usou a outra para tocar-lhe os seios, e então para deslizar os dedos sobre cada costela, até chegar ao botão sensível.

Ela gemeu... Intensificou o ritmo. E mesmo quando sentiu a pressão se construindo no abdômen, Sasuke examinou-lhe o rosto, o rubor nas faces e pescoço, o lábio inferior pálido pelos dentes que o mordiscavam, enquanto Sakura gemia baixinho e o levava ao ápice.

Ele a considerava "incrível"? Enquanto lutava para não atingir o clímax antes dela, percebeu que a palavra não era boa o bastante. Nem de perto.

Eles se entreolharam, e alguma coisa dentro do peito dele se moveu quando Sakura sorriu. Exatamente o mesmo que acontecera quando eles se amaram da primeira vez. Como algum tipo de conexão estranha que nunca sentira. Por isso se recordava tão bem daquela noite. Por isso jamais a esquecera completamente.

Sakura tirou uma das mãos do joelho dele, a colocou ao redor do pescoço e aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos. Ela estava perto, Sasuke podia sentir o corpo glorioso enrijecendo ao redor, então manuseou o botão sensível com movimentos insistentes e circulares.

— Sa-su-ke! — Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou o nome dele, o corpo convulsionando em volta da extensão viril, comprimindo-o, até que ele liberou o prazer com um gemido baixo e gutural.

Oh, sim, Sakura condenara-o à pequena morte. Ela descansou a cabeça contra o ombro dele por um longo tempo, a respiração ofegante de ambos preenchendo o silêncio. Então Sasuke deitou-se, acomodou-a nos braços, acariciando-lhe as costas enquanto ela suspirava contra o pescoço dele.

— Nós somos bons nisso.

— Sim, somos. — Ele continuou acariciando a pele macia, o aroma de lavanda o envolvia. E, de repente, não estava mais tenso.

Na verdade, sentia-se maravilhosamente bem. Sakura ergueu a cabeça e o beijou antes de deixá-lo perplexo ao anunciar:

— Preciso ir. Caso contrário, vou me atrasar.

Sasuke apertou as mãos ao redor dela quando Sakura tentou se levantar.

— Aonde você vai?

— Encontrar minhas amigas no Temple Bar.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Oh, verdade?

— Sim. — Sakura sorriu como se aquilo fosse normal. — É aniversário de Ino, então vamos tomar uns drinques.

— Agora? — Ela estava fugindo dele? — Então agora que o desejo foi saciado, você corre para a festa?

De um jeito patético, aquilo o fez sentir-se usado.

— Combinei encontrá-las antes de saber que isso aconteceria. Não que eu soubesse que aconteceria. — Ela se acomodou de maneira mais confortável sobre o peito largo e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Na verdade, eu estava resoluta de que isso não aconteceria.

Sasuke relaxou os braços um pouco.

— Então, o que a fez mudar de ideia?

— Aparentemente tenho problemas em manter as mãos quietas quando estou perto de você.

Ele não tinha nenhuma reclamação contra isso, então apenas pigarreou.

— Bem, acho que não posso culpá-la.

Sakura alcançou um travesseiro e bateu contra o peito dele, fazendo-o rir.

— Agora, este é o homem do qual me lembro de Galway. O Sasuke de Dublin é tenso, sério. Por um tempo não tive certeza se gostava muito dele.

Sasuke percebeu que estava alisando o corpo dela outra vez. Sakura não era a única que tinha dificuldade para manter as mãos quietas, era?

— Não estou mais tão tenso agora.

Ela permaneceu silenciosa por um momento, estudando-o com intensidade.

— O que foi? — perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso lento e a voz rouca.

— Esse projeto, é realmente muito importante para você, não é?

— Sim, é.

— Por quê?

Ela estendeu as pernas e se deitou sobre ele de modo que os corpos se tocassem desde o peito até os pés. E Sasuke começou sentir a excitação retornar.

Ela até mesmo passou os dedos ao longo dos braços dele e fez a pulsação disparar. Mais alguns minutos, e Sakura não ia a lugar algum...

— Simplesmente é. — Ele tirou uma das mãos das costas dela e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Mas ela inclinou a cabeça e liberou os cabelos outra vez.

— Por quê?

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Se nós conversarmos, você vai desistir de ir ao Temple Bar?

— Não. — Mas a voz de Sakura era pesarosa. — Não posso, Sasuke. Ela é minha melhor amiga a muitos anos. Nós passamos por muita coisa juntas.

Coisas como o imbecil que a traíra? Ela sofrera muito com a traição? Era por isso que agora queria sexo sem envolvimento?

— Mas nós trabalharemos juntos durante meses no Pavenham, certo?

— Sim, certo.

— Então é isso. — Sakura inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo breve. — Se você quiser brincar de novo, teremos muito tempo. E talvez eu consiga descobrir alguns de seus segredos ao longo do caminho.

Ele sorriu. Improvável. Mas seria divertido deixá-la tentar.

Mais um beijo e, desta vez, quando ela tentou se levantar, Sasuke liberou-a, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos para estudar o lindo corpo nu.

— Há um chuveiro na porta ao lado, se quiser tomar um banho.

Virando as nádegas perfeitas para ele, ela piscou por sobre o ombro.

— Acho que vou manter seu cheiro comigo, assim não vou me esquecer muito rápido. E, se eu me atrasar mais, haverá muitas perguntas. Acho que você não gostaria de ouvir quatro mulheres querendo saber qual foi a sua nota.

— Eu não gostaria.

— Foi o que pensei. — Ela desapareceu do outro lado da porta, então Sasuke sentou-se para vestir o jeans, e, sem se preocupar com a camisa, levantou-se e seguiu-a até o corredor, a tempo de vê-la pondo o vestido enquanto tentava calçar os sapatos ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu ao ver as faces coradas, os lábios inchados e os cabelos desalinhados dela.

As amigas de Sakura provavelmente saberiam o que acontecera. Ele se abaixou para pegar os pequenos elásticos coloridos que prendiam as tranças, oferecendo-os a ela.

— Você precisa fazer alguma coisa com seus cabelos.

Sorrindo, ela pegou os elásticos, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

— Eu sei. Alguém os bagunçou.

Sasuke puxou-a para mais perto e a beijou de maneira mais apropriada, apenas para que ela não se esquecesse do que eles haviam compartilhado, e sorriu quando Sakura gemeu em frustração contra a boca que a pressionava.

— Somente para que você saiba que, se ficasse, nós não teríamos acabado.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, ela se afastou e passou a língua pelos lábios, como se ainda estivesse saboreando o beijo.

— Hmm, eu sei.

— Bem, talvez você deva voltar para um café-da-manhã tardio, e eu lhe direi o que achei de seus esboços, e então... Bem, veremos o que acontece...

Sakura abriu os olhos e deu o típico sorriso travesso.

— Eu adoro café-da-manhã tardio.

— Vá então. Divirta-se com suas amigas. Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe.

Ela riu, indo para a cozinha, pegando a bolsa e murmurando:

— Pobrezinho.

Sasuke abriu a porta e inclinou-se contra o batente.

— Vá.

Quando Sakura não fez nenhuma tentativa para passar pela porta, ele pigarreou. Então ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços e o beijou no rosto.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça enquanto ela saiu e desceu a escada correndo.

— Ei, Haruno?

— Sim? — Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, os dedos trançando os cabelos.

— Então, qual é a minha nota, de zero a dez?

Ela sorriu.

— Sabe, prefiro fazer uma média geral do desempenho. Portanto precisarei de novas experiências nisso.

Sasuke teve que sorrir.

— Cuide-se.

— Vá ver meus esboços.

— Pretendo fazer isso.

— Até amanhã.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiii meus amores!**

**Esse é um de muitos capítulos calientes entre nosso casal favorito q eu AMO de paixãoo! *-* tem muito mais coisa por vir!**

**Quero agradecer imensamente tdos os últimos reviews! vcs são lindas sério! fico muito feliz q vcs estejam gostando!**

**E realmente essa Sakura é apaixonante ne? Temos q concordar mesmo com isso! ahahaaha**

**Bjaoo gente! até a próxima! sz **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS *O***


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 5 - ****As Três Mosqueteiras**

O amanhã levou a outro amanhã, e então a mais um. E logo Sakura percebeu que os dias estavam passando com uma velocidade quase assustadora. Aquilo não era algo novo no ritmo da vida dela, mas o tempo que passava com Sasuke parecia encaixar-se tão bem no caos geral, e isso era inesperado. Quase perfeito demais.

E ele não estava mais tão tenso. Sakura gostava de pensar que era responsável nisso. Todavia, ainda havia trabalho a fazer.

— Sabia que você muda quando veste um terno?

Ela estudou o terno azul-marinho, obviamente de grife, no qual ele ficava maravilhoso, mas que também lhe dava um ar de seriedade que Sakura queria desesperadamente tirar. Mesmo com Sasuke tendo suavizado a aparência afrouxando a gravata e abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa, enquanto andava ao lado dela com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele a olhou de soslaio e deu um pequeno sorriso.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Você parece se transformar no Sasuke sério de Dublin.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado e murmurou baixinho.

— Ah, mas então tenho você para me relaxar mais tarde, não tenho?

— Sim. — Sakura fixou o olhar na curva da boca máscula, a boca que era capaz de tanta coisa. — Definitivamente tem.

Sasuke leu a expressão nos olhos verdes e surpreendeu-a, ao se virar e se inclinar para beijá-la nos lábios e sussurrar a promessa:

— Mais tarde. — Então tirou as mãos dos bolsos, usou uma delas para abrir a porta do restaurante e a outra para posicionar sobre as costas de Sakura, a fim de conduzi-la para dentro. Com toda liberdade que tinham para se tocar em particular, nenhum dos dois costumava fazer demonstrações de afeto em público.

Sakura havia ficado bastante satisfeita com isso. Ou assim dizia a si. Porque aquilo ainda era um caso, e ela deixara claro que não estavam namorando. E Sasuke parecia não ter problema com isso também, o que era ótimo.

O café-da-manhã tardio, que fazia as vezes de almoço, tornou-se o período favorito do dia para Sakura... A expressão "café-da-manhã" era um código secreto para intimidade.

E claro que havia horários de trabalho também, quando eles se encontravam no apartamento de Sasuke para uma refeição e conversavam sobre o progresso do projeto Pavenham antes de brincar mais um pouco...

Na verdade, esta era a primeira vez que ele a levava a um lugar público. Mas Sakura disse a si que aquele não era um "encontro romântico", mas apenas algo conveniente, pois o restaurante ficava entre o hotel Pavenham e o apartamento dele, e Sasuke insistira que estava com vontade de saborear comida italiana.

O dono do restaurante cumprimentou-o pelo nome e imediatamente os passou pela fila de pessoas que esperavam por mesas. Uma das vantagens de ser um Uchiha, pensou ela. Mas no meio do caminho para a mesa um grito soou entre a multidão:

— Oh, meu Deus — seguido por: — Sakura! Aqui!

Oh, não as amigas!

Ela deu uma olhada para a expressão confusa de Sasuke, antes de se virar para ver os três rostos familiares ornados por sorrisos extasiados idênticos. E os respondeu com os lábios comprimidos e expressão recriminadora antes que Sasuke falasse, a mão dele ainda nas costas dela.

— Olá, garotas.

— Olá! — Ino acenou do outro lado da mesa. — Que prazer vê-lo de novo.

— De novo? — Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, você provavelmente não se lembra. Nós todas estávamos no Festival de Ostras com Sakura naquela noite em Galway.

Sakura quis que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés para que pudesse se enterrar ali mesmo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Normalmente ela era informada daquele tipo de encontro. Se as amigas estavam se reunindo às escondidas para falar a respeito dela, iriam pagar por isso.

— Tenten ganhou um bom dinheiro num bilhete de "raspadinha", então decidimos gastar aqui. Você saberia se atendesse seu telefone. Mas presumimos que estava ocupada... — Com um olhar de Sakura, veio o complemento: — ...com a coisa do hotel e tudo o mais.

— Imagino que estas sejam as três mosqueteiras. — A voz profunda de Sasuke soando no ouvido de Sakura a fez olhá-lo e assentir em resposta.

— Você é bem-vindo para se juntar a nós — disse Tenten para Sasuke. — É por minha conta. E se pagar o vinho, pode fazer muitas perguntas sobre Sakura.

Sakura olhou para a amiga, irritada.

— Não, Tenten, obrigada, mas nós...

— Muitas perguntas, você falou? — Ele deslizou a mão até a cintura de Sakura e apertou-a. — Bem, acho que não posso perder essa oportunidade. Mas o jantar é por minha conta, Tenten, assim como o vinho. Compre alguma coisa para si com o dinheiro que ganhou, não concorda, Haruno?

Como um traje para usar no caixão, talvez?

— Sasuke...

Mas Sasuke já estava erguendo a mão para o dono do restaurante, e cadeiras apareceram num passe de mágica enquanto as amigas de Sakura se moviam ao redor da mesa a fim de abrir espaço.

Ele se certificou até que Sakura estivesse sentada antes de remover o paletó e a gravata, guardando a última no bolso, e então sentou-se, abrindo mais um botão da camisa e oferecendo o sorriso mais charmoso para a audiência.

— Vinho tinto ou branco?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Então, vai me falar o que está errado ou fingimos que não há nada errado até chegarmos à minha casa e eu lhe tirar a informação de uma outra maneira?

Sakura ergueu o queixo e continuou andando.

— Nada está errado.

— Tudo bem. Fico com a opção de descobrir de outra maneira.

— Não há nada para descobrir.

— Eu acho que há.

— Bem, você está errado.

Sasuke pôs as mãos nos bolsos e continuou andando ao lado dela enquanto Sakura olhava à frente. Não fazia sentido explicar como se sentia.

Porque, para ser honesta, não tinha bem certeza de como se sentia. Apenas sabia que estava furiosa.

— Eu não derramei nenhuma comida.

Ela o ignorou quando Sasuke tirou uma das mãos do bolso e segurou a dela.

— Usei todos os talheres certos.

— Só houve dois pratos — replicou ela —, portanto não havia tantos talheres para confundi-lo.

— Não perguntei nem um quarto das informações que elas me deram. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto e acrescentou: — E até mesmo rejeitei algumas informações que pareciam interessantes, a fim de não deixá-la constrangida.

Mais uma garrafa de vinho e as amigas teriam divulgado informações que a teriam feito cogitar mudar de país, pensou Sakura.

— Não pressionei para saber os motivos pelos quais sou aparentemente melhor que "o tal de Sai"... Quem, por acaso, presumo ser o patife que a traiu.

Provavelmente porque ela mal contivera um gemido de mortificação àquele ponto.

— Mesmo você tem de admitir que fui o mais charmoso possível — continuou Sasuke. — Nem mesmo tentei tocá-la por baixo da mesa, embora o fato de você estar de calça, em vez de com as roupas curtas que adoro, tenha contribuído bastante.

— Sim, mas você não teve nenhum problema em me sorrir o tempo todo, ou tocar meus cabelos ou segurar minha mão sobre a mesa. — Sakura parou no meio da rua e se virou para ele. — Desde quando faz tantas demonstrações de afeto em público?

Sasuke soltou a mão dela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Existe uma regra sobre isso da qual eu não sabia?

— Bem — ela desviou o olhar do rosto dele —, existe.

— Porque isso derruba as fronteiras do que você considera um "caso", certo?

— Sim! — Sakura teria batido o pé no chão em frustração se não achasse que pareceria uma criança de cinco anos.

Sasuke descruzou os braços e se aproximou, abaixando o tom de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que baixou a cabeça.

— Sabe, na verdade, não recebi uma lista destas regras. Então, uma vez que você se preocupa tanto em rotular nossa relação como um "caso", talvez deva me explicar. Sempre fui o tipo de homem que leva uma mulher para jantar ou até mesmo namora antes do sexo...

Sakura lutou para encontrar palavras, o que a irritou ainda mais. Como ele ousava ter encantado todas as amigas dela ao ponto de adoração, e então ficar parado ali, parecendo tão lindo, enquanto apontava que era praticamente um presente dos deuses para as mulheres... e depois alegava ser um bom sujeito, também? Isso era justo?

Quando ela não respondeu, Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você me via como um tipo de playboy, não é? Percorrendo o país inteiro, procurando por amantes?

Ela suspirou. E Sasuke sorriu.

— Detesto quando você sorri desse jeito.

— Não, você não detesta.

— Nesse momento, detesto.

Ele se aproximou mais um passo, fitando-lhe os olhos com intensidade.

— Sabe o que eu acho, Haruno?

Ela lhe estudou os olhos brilhantes e um calor irradiou pelo corpo, enquanto a pulsação disparava. Não tinha certeza se queria saber o que ele achava, mas perguntou de qualquer maneira:

— O que você acha, Sasuke?

Ele angulou a cabeça para um dos lados, como se fosse beijá-la ardentemente no meio da movimentada rua Grafton, o que seria uma demonstração muito pública de afeto.

Em vez disso, continuou olhando-a enquanto sussurrava com voz rouca:

— Acho que precisa que alguém a lembre que nem todos os homens do planeta são patifes como seu último namorado.

Último namorado? Significando que ele se via como o namorado atual?

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, Sasuke respirou fundo e sorriu. Um sorriso largo e devastadoramente sexy... Um sorriso que a distraiu de qualquer pensamento racional. Um homem não devia ter permissão para ser tão sexy!

— Enquanto isso, depois de nossa primeira discussão em um bom tempo, acho que você deve voltar para minha casa a fim de fazer as pazes, não acha?

Quando ela abriu a boca para responder, Sasuke deu um passo atrás, curvou o corpo e, ao som do grito de surpresa de Sakura, jogou-a sobre o ombro.

— Sasuke! Ponha-me no chão!

— Não. — Ele endireitou a postura, de modo que o estômago dela pudesse descansar contra o ombro forte e a cabeça lhe tocasse as costas, enquanto a mantinha na posição, com ambos os braços ao redor da parte traseira dos joelhos de Sakura.

Então começou a descer a rua. Ela ouviu risadas de pessoas que passavam. Furiosa, tentou se libertar, esperneando.

— Ponha-me no chão!

— Pare de se debater. Você vai ficar enjoada depois de toda aquela comida.

Seria bem-feito para Sasuke se ela vomitasse nas costas do terno caro! Sakura tentou olhar de um lado para o outro, mas o rabo-de-cavalo de ponta-cabeça caía sobre os olhos.

— Sasuke...

— Pode reclamar à vontade, Haruno.

— Você não pode me carregar até sua casa... Vai ter um enfarto.

— Tenho uma saúde excelente, obrigado. — Ela sentiu a cabeça de Sasuke assentir contra seu quadril. — Olá, está uma bela noite, não é?

E agora ele estava falando com os transeuntes sobre o tempo? Ela realmente deveria querer matá-lo. Em vez disso, teve vontade de dar uma gargalhada histérica. Aquela era a situação mais ridícula pela qual já passara!

A risada escapou.

— Você não é uma boa pessoa!

— Acho que sou adorável.

Sakura riu de novo.

— Por favor, ponha-me no chão, seu cretino.

— Eu a colocarei sobre minha cama.

Ela movimentou a cabeça a fim de ver se alguém os ouvira, mas eles estavam virando a esquina no fim da rua Grafton. Ele realmente era dono de uma energia fenomenal.

Admitindo derrota, Sakura tentou uma posição mais confortável para suportar o resto da jornada, escorando o cotovelo nas costas dele, de modo que pudesse descansar o queixo na mão. Tirou o rabo-de-cavalo do caminho, e quando um carro passou buzinando, acenou para o motorista com a mão livre, não se incomodando em ver se ele lhe acenava de volta.

— Ei, Naruto, como vai? — Sasuke parou de andar e Sakura tentou ver com quem ele estava falando. Pelo tom amigável da voz, devia ser alguém que ele conhecia bem.

Uma voz igualmente profunda respondeu em tom de divertimento:

— Ótimo. Acabei de deixar um orçamento embaixo da sua porta para o trabalho da galeria.

— Isso foi rápido.

— Eu estava fazendo um trabalho externo esta tarde, então fui dar uma olhada no lugar. — Houve uma pausa. — Então, quem é sua amiga?

Sakura falou:

— Sim, por favor, liberte-me para me apresentar. Ou apenas finja que não estou aqui, como quiser.

— Desculpe. — Sasuke virou o corpo de lado. — Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Sakura é a designer de interiores do projeto Pavenham. Naruto é o empreiteiro do projeto, e um velho amigo.

— Meus pêsames. — Ela estendeu a mão, a qual foi apertada por outra mão, que parecia ridiculamente grande. Teve de girar a cabeça num ângulo doloroso para olhar para cima até o rosto dele.

— Uau, você é alto, não é?

— Perto deste nanico, sou. — Incríveis olhos azuis brilharam para ela quando ele se abaixou um pouco. — Ele está lhe criando problemas?

— O nanico de 1,85m? — Sakura suspirou de forma dramática. — Você não tem ideia.

— Precisa de mim para resolver essa situação?

— Você faria isso?

Sasuke virou-se de frente novamente.

— Quando vocês dois pararem de flertar...

Naruto endireitou o corpo, a voz profunda bem-humorada.

— Tenho de dizer que estou impressionado, nanico. Você não poderia tê-la carregado assim quando éramos crianças.

— Ela teria sido muito grande quando eu era criança.

— Ei! Vou lhe provar que tenho o peso ideal para minha altura. Tenho uma tabela com tais informações.

Houve o som de risadas masculinas, e o estômago de Sakura se contraiu quando os ombros de Sasuke balançaram. Ela até mesmo riu. Não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer.

Naruto abaixou-se de novo. — Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura. Tenho a impressão de que vou vê-la de novo.

Sasuke mudou-a de posição antes que ela pudesse responder.

— Provavelmente na festa do final do mês... Se não nos encontrarmos no hotel.

— Não, eles não precisam de mim lá. Estou trabalhando no projeto de uma casa fora da cidade. Então vejo vocês dois na festa.

— Akemi estará de volta até lá. Ela chega um dia antes.

— Sim, eu sei. Adeus, Sakura.

— Adeus, Naruto. — Ela o observou seguindo a rua, enquanto Sasuke se dirigia à Merrion Square. — Vocês dois vêm do planeta de lindas pessoas gigantes?

Ele lhe deu um tapinha leve no traseiro.

— Qual é o motivo disso? — perguntou Sakura.

— O motivo foi tê-lo observado o suficiente para considerá-lo lindo.

Ela sorriu.

— Akemi é a namorada dele?

Um outro tapinha.

— Não, é minha irmã.

— Você tem uma irmã?

— Sim. Ela está fora do país há algum tempo. Você vai conhecê-la na festa.

Sakura não se lembrava de ter sido convidada para uma festa.

— Que festa é essa sobre a qual você nem se incomodou em me contar? Posso não querer ir a uma festa. Posso detestar festas.

O ombro de Sasuke sacudiu em função de uma nova risada.

— De acordo com suas amigas, você não detesta. Todavia se, nesta festa em particular, puder evitar ir vestida de um jeito provocativo e dançar sobre as mesas, será bom. É o aniversário de casamento dos meus pais.

O quê? Oh, não! Ela não ia conhecer os pais dele!

— Sasuke, ponha-me no chão.

— Nós já discutimos isso.

Sakura lutou novamente, com mais vigor desta vez.

— Não vou a festa nenhuma com você. Principalmente em uma onde seus pais estarão!

— Isso quebra uma outra regra, certo?

— Sim, quebra!

— Meu pai ficará fascinado com seus planos para o interior do hotel... Apenas não tente vendê-los a ele da mesma forma que fez com Killer. Que também estará lá, a propósito. Considere o evento uma festa relacionada ao trabalho.

E agora Sakura sentiu-se uma completa tola por pensar que ele queria que ela conhecesse os pais. Quem fazia isso depois de 15 dias de relação, de qualquer forma?

— Não vou como sua namorada.

— Uma outra regra. — Sasuke deu um longo suspiro, a ação movimentando o corpo dela. — Tome cuidado, ou vou pensar que tem vergonha de ser vista comigo.

— Agora você está sendo ridículo. — Sim, porque ser vista em público com o homem mais sexy que já conhecera faria maravilhas pela reputação dela, especialmente quando ele era um Uchiha.

— Então me explique qual é o problema.

— Que tal começarmos com o fato de que as pessoas nos olharão como um casal, quando não somos um casal?

— Defina casal.

Enquanto ele continuava andando, Sakura cogitava a resposta com cuidado, afinal sabia que era importante frasear bem aquilo. Porque, apesar de gostar mais de Sasuke a cada dia, não fazia sentido cogitar sobre qualquer outra coisa entre os dois além de sexo ardente e maravilhoso. Realmente não fazia. Ele a suspendeu um pouco.

— Pense bastante. Sem pressa.

Sakura cutucou-lhe as costas com o braço.

— Você realmente não é uma boa pessoa.

— Está certo.

Ela suspirou.

— Um casal é formado por duas pessoas, certo? Nesse caso, um homem e uma mulher... Um casal são duas pessoas que dormem juntas. Ou melhor, não dormem juntas.

Ela fez uma pausa e Sasuke continuou silencioso, esperando.

— Um casal são duas pessoas que dormem juntas enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, convivem, se conhecendo. Então, nesse caso, mesmo que esteja no começo da relação, eles gostam de estar na companhia um do outro pelo maior tempo possível.

A definição não era boa, pensou ela irritada.

— Mas então isso poderia ser considerado um casal que namora. E nós não estamos fazendo isso, certo?

Finalmente ele estava entendendo!

Sakura suspirou.

— Exatamente.

— Porque estamos apenas tendo um caso.

— Sim!

Houve uma breve pausa.

— Porque se você só tiver um caso, então não corre o risco de ser magoada novamente por alguém em quem confia, não é isso, Haruno?

— Realmente quero que você me ponha no chão agora, Sasuke.

— Estamos quase lá.

Eles jamais iriam chegar lá, esse era o problema. Sasuke estava longe da verdade, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão perto que o coração de Sakura disparou. Ele era perigoso.

Envolver-se mais com Sasuke poderia acabar machucando-a muito mais do que ela já fora machucada. Mas não poderia lhe dizer isso, poderia? Não sem uma longa explicação que não queria lhe dar.

Conhecia-se muito bem para não arriscar com ele. A "perfeição" não podia conviver bem com o "caos".

— Sasuke, não estou mais brincando. Quero que você me coloque no chão e quero ir para casa!

Ele parou de andar, pausando por um longo momento enquanto o coração de Sakura continuava a bater cada vez mais forte.

— É isso que você realmente quer... fugir? Onde está a Haruno corajosa que conheço tão bem?

— Depois de dez dias? Você não conhece ninguém depois de dez dias!

— Nem a conhecerei se você não permitir. — As mãos de Sasuke começaram a lhe alisar a parte traseira das coxas de forma quase distraída. — Além disso, não gosto de me esconder.

— Acha que é isso que estamos fazendo? — Ela fechou os olhos e ordenou ao corpo que ignorasse aquelas mãos.

— É o que parece, se essas suas regras ridículas insistirem que nunca nos misturemos às pessoas ou façamos "demonstrações públicas de afeto". Sinto como se estivesse me escondendo. E não sou do tipo que se esconde.

O coração dela pareceu girar dentro do peito, enquanto Sasuke continuava:

— Sou o tipo de homem que aprecia a vida... Que sai para comer fora, para andar de barco em finais de semana com os amigos, e vai parar num Festival de Ostras em Galway.

Como ele fazia aquilo? Como a fazia sentir-se culpada? Ter um ótimo sexo sem vínculos não era o sonho de todo homem?

— E você é esse tipo de mulher, Sakura. Sabe que é. Então, escondendo-se, não está sendo sincera sobre quem é com nenhum de nós. E não gosto disso.

E agora ela sofreu até por ele ter parado de chamá-la de Haruno.

— O problema é que quando você sacia um desejo, este deveria ir embora, não deveria?

Os polegares de Sasuke roçaram o interior das pernas dela, enviando ondas de calor para o meio das coxas.

Ele não esperou resposta, mas continuou falando enquanto eles estavam parados no meio da rua silenciosa.

— E isso não aconteceu, certo? Se eu andasse os poucos metros para chegar ao jardim do meu prédio, colocasse você sobre o gramado e a beijasse e a tocasse até fazê-la gemer de excitação, pediria que eu parasse e iria para sua casa?

— Não, eu não quereria parar. — Ela não podia mentir sobre aquilo.

De forma muito lenta, Sasuke inclinou-a para a frente, deixando o corpo delgado escorregar ao longo da extensão do dele até que os pés dela tocassem o solo. Sakura ajeitou o rabo-de-cavalo e fitou-lhe os olhos, tão brilhantes e calorosos, que apenas o fato de admirá-los a excitou ainda mais. Ele deu um meio sorriso, levou as mãos ao rosto dela, afastando-lhe algumas mechas soltas da face.

— Então... Podemos parar de fazer isso, o que nenhum de nós dois quer, ou podemos aprimorar um pouco mais nosso caso público, pelo tempo que este durar.

Sakura sentiu um sorriso se formar nos cantos da própria boca.

— Aprimorar?

— Sim. — O sorriso de Sasuke ampliou-se. Ele lhe acariciou as laterais das bochechas. — Nada mais complicado do que isso.

Já era mais complicado do que aquilo. Mas...

— Posso lidar com um pequeno aprimoramento, suponho.

— Ótimo. — O sorriso foi largo o bastante para fazê-la sorrir de volta. — Venha aqui.

Sakura aproximou-se e lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços, pressionando os seios contra o peito largo quando ele a abraçou pela cintura. Mas em vez de beijá-la, Sasuke a balançou, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro quase como se estivessem dançando ao ritmo de uma melodia lenta que só tocava na cabeça dele. Depois pressionou os lábios contra a testa dela e sussurrou:

— Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Seria, se ela não tivesse mantido o coração em xeque ao longo do caminho. Envolver-se mais era um grande risco, sabia disso.

Mas não falou nada. Sorriu e acompanhou os movimentos lentos que lembravam uma dança, enquanto eles iam em direção ao apartamento de Sasuke.

— Você realmente acha que pode me convencer do que quer, não é?

A risada dele vibrou contra os seios dela, e Sakura sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem.

— Estou trabalhando nisso, Haruno. Mas você é um desafio, tenho que lhe dar esse crédito.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oláaa galerinha!**

**Muuuuuuito obrigada por cada review maravilhoso q recebi no ultimo capítulo! Vejam como nosso Sasuke já está dobrando nossa Sakura! **

**Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo! **

**Grande bjooo sz**

**Deixem reviews! *O***


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 6 - ****O Plano**

Sasuke olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, por cima da cabeça de Sakura. A qualquer minuto agora...

Ela possuía um estranho despertador interior, o qual era bastante confiável. Sasuke sabia disso, uma vez que tivera tempo o suficiente para estudar o padrão. E após quase um mês, sentia que tinha conhecimento o bastante para tentar outro "aprimoramento".

O plano dessa vez era cansá-la mais. Porque ela ainda conseguia acordar após uma breve soneca, vestir-se e ir para casa. Não cometera o "erro" de passar a noite lá nem uma vez. E isso afetava o sono de Sasuke, dentre outras coisas...

Teria que fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Ela sorriu ainda durante o sono, e ele sorriu em resposta.

_Vamos ver o que podemos fazer para manter esse sorriso em seu rosto..._

Com cuidado, Sasuke ergueu a colcha o bastante para lhe dar algum espaço. Então apoiou a cabeça na mão para lhe observar o rosto, os lindos fios rosados espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Apenas uma vez, seria bom ver aquela linda imagem assim que o sol nascesse.

Ele respirou fundo e prendeu o ar, depois, com cautela, deslizou a ponta dos dedos ao longo do braço delgado, desde o ombro até o pulso, enquanto exalava fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível.

Sakura suspirou.

_Durma só mais um pouquinho..._

Ele levou uma das mãos ao quadril arredondado e fez círculos lentos ali, antes de mover os dedos para a cintura. Sakura tinha um corpo lindo. E ele conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo.

Quando Sasuke roçou-lhe a pele sensível na lateral do seio, ela gemeu, entreabrindo os lábios.

_Psiu. Espere._

Virando a mão, ele a traçou sob o seio, para depois roçar-lhe o mamilo. Sentiu o botão enrijecer gradualmente sob o toque.

— Hum...

O som baixo teve um efeito imediato no corpo de Sasuke, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um breve momento, a fim de se concentrar em diminuir a própria resposta enquanto provocava um dos seios de Sakura.

Mas o pensamento do que estava por vir, de preenchê-la totalmente era uma imagem muito tentadora contra a qual lutar. Era o que pretendia fazer, afinal de contas.

Ela apenas precisava permanecer naquele estado meio adormecido por mais um tempo.

Sasuke suavizou os toques, de modo a produzir-lhe um sonho mais profundo de novo.

E apenas quando a respiração dela tranquilizou, ele moveu a mão para baixo, roçando as pontas dos dedos no lugar entre as coxas torneadas.

— Sasuke... — Sakura falou o nome dele num sussurro quase inaudível. Estaria sonhando que ele a tocava? Fantasiando que eles faziam amor enquanto ela permanecia complacente, sem murmurar palavras de encorajamento, como normalmente fazia?

Ele achou que aquele era o pensamento mais erótico que já conhecera, e os dedos gentilmente lhe apartaram as pernas...

Sakura estava tendo o sonho mais erótico de todos.

Encontrava-se na área mística entre o sono e o estado de vigília, onde sonhos eram preenchidos com imagens sombreadas, onde toques imaginados faziam a pele arrepiar-se com uma sensibilidade nunca sentida quando ela estava totalmente acordada. Oh, a sensação era tão maravilhosa...

— Sim... — Ela podia sentir as pernas sendo afastadas uma da outra gentilmente, sentir dedos leves como penas procurando sua abertura.

Em sonho, já estava úmida, o corpo inundado de desejo por um toque mais profundo, por toques que a levassem à extremidade de um abismo onde pudesse cair com total abandono.

O toque encontrou umidade, gentilmente começou uma exploração mais intensa... Tão bom... Não pare... Não...

— Não pare.

O amante invisível do sonho exalou, o ar fez cócegas no ombro nu. E ela virou a cabeça em direção à fonte, passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios secos, gemendo baixinho quando um dedo longo a penetrou.

— Tão bom...

E na mente dela iniciou-se uma batalha entre permanecer no lindo sonho ou abrir os olhos para o homem que a parte mais acordada do cérebro sabia que estava ao lado. Mas Sakura abraçou o sonho, alcançando-o com mãos invisíveis, só por mais um tempinho...

O dedo longo se movia no interior dela, fazendo-a arquear os quadris contra o toque. Ninguém nunca a fizera sentir-se tão incrível. Certamente tinha que ser um sonho. E se fosse um sonho, realmente não queria acordar.

— Psiu. — O sussurro moveu os cabelos dela contra a face quente. — Eu estou aqui.

Sasuke. Ela falara o nome dele. Não sabia. Já estava muito perto, podia sentir a tensão se construindo, podia sentir o calor no abdômen, os músculos internos se contraindo.

O movimento continuou, arrancando-lhe um gemido gutural da garganta enquanto se enterrava mais nos travesseiros.

— Sasuke...

Sakura pôde sentir-se voltando à realidade e percebeu que aquilo não fora um sonho.

— Estou aqui — sussurrou ele e, dessa vez, ela ofegou. — Mantenha os olhos fechados. Continue sonhando.

Ela arqueou as costas do colchão, sentiu o dedo preenchê-la. E a respiração tornava-se mais ofegante a cada movimento gentil. Aquilo não era apenas sexo. Era Sasuke amando-a, adorando-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se tão maravilhosa.

Oh, ela estava tão perto.

— Por favor. — Nunca tivera suplicado.

— Diga-me o que você quer.

— Você. Eu quero você. Por favor.

— Estou bem aqui. — Lábios quentes traçaram beijos suaves ao longo do pescoço curvado enquanto Sakura tremia, o corpo em chamas.

O amante provocou-lhe a intimidade com um único toque e ela gemeu. O amante dela. Independentemente de estar dormindo e sonhando, ou acordada e vivendo o sonho, sabia que Sasuke merecia aquele título mais do que qualquer "namorado" que já tivera.

Era dolorosamente perfeito.

— Sasuke...

— Estou aqui. — Ele lhe massageou o pequeno botão novamente e, unindo as coxas ao redor da mão dele a fim de manter a sensação pelo tempo máximo que pudesse, Sakura atingiu o clímax.

— Deus.

Ela murmurou a última palavra de modo ofegante e tombou sobre o colchão, cada centímetro do corpo pulsava com ondas do orgasmo mais poderoso que já experimentara.

Poderia ter chorado quando a mão dele a abandonou. Como aquilo era possível? Quando ela lhe dera a completa posse do próprio corpo?

Uma risada rouca e profunda vibrou no ouvido de Sakura.

— E estamos apenas começando.

Ele achava mesmo que ainda lhe restava alguma força depois daquilo?

— Não acho que possa repetir isso.

— Sim, você pode.

Não, ela não podia. E nem mesmo abrira os olhos ainda.

Abriria em um minuto, quando o corpo parasse de tremer, quando o ritmo do coração diminuísse, quando pudesse voltar a respirar.

— Você teve um sonho bom? — a voz rouca perguntou no ouvido. — Foi um sonho sexy?

Sexy não descrevia nem um pedacinho do sonho.

— Hum-hum.

Sakura umedeceu os lábios. O calor era quase insuportável, então afastou a colcha das pernas e Sasuke ajudou, jogando o resto do tecido para os pés da cama.

Sentiu-o pegar alguma coisa próximo à cabeça dela. Se tivesse energia para abrir as pálpebras pesadas, veria o que ele estava fazendo. Mas precisava de mais um minuto.

A cama movimentou-se um pouco e o corpo foi rolado na direção do de Sasuke, causando-lhe um sobressalto no momento em que mãos grandes seguraram-lhe os quadris.

— Erga-se para mim.

Aquilo a fez abrir os olhos. E Sakura inclinou o queixo para descobri-lo ajoelhado entre as pernas que ele estava abrindo.

— O que você está fazendo agora!

Sasuke deu-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

— Estou continuando de onde seu sonho parou.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

Sem responder, ele mesmo lhe arqueou os quadris, ajoelhado sobre um travesseiro abaixo dela. E Sakura gemeu, porque sabia que ele podia conseguir um ângulo melhor daquela forma.

— Está tentando me matar? Pensei que você gostasse de mim.

— Estou demonstrando o quanto gosto de você. As vezes ações falam mais alto do que palavras. — Sasuke ergueu-lhe as pernas e as envolveu ao redor da cintura, enquanto ela usava toda a força que lhe restava para cruzar os tornozelos, apesar dos contínuos protestos vocais.

— Sério, você está sob o efeito de alguma droga ou... — Sakura gritou quando ele a preencheu numa única investida longa. — Oh.

Ele riu, então se inclinou para um beijo lânguido, as palavras roçando contra os lábios dela, enquanto a vibração da risada reverberava dentro de Sakura.

— Não. Este sou eu.

Os músculos dos braços fortes enrijeceram, os cotovelos se dobraram quando Sasuke saiu de dentro dela e beijou-a novamente.

— Sabe — os quadris se flexionaram, e ele voltou a preenchê-la —, parece que eu não a tenho satisfeito o bastante, e quero consertar isso.

— Você não... — Sakura sentiu o nó de tensão construir-se mais uma vez. Ergueu as mãos para lhe segurar os bíceps. — Como pode pensar... Oh, Sasuke...

O próximo beijo foi totalmente erótico, e, combinado à pressão da pélvis rígida balançando contra o corpo dela, a levou a um outro orgasmo profundo.

— Sasuke! — Ela gemeu contra a boca dele e Sasuke continuou se movendo, prolongando as ondas de prazer. — Você terá que chamar uma ambulância para mim. Como pôde pensar por um segundo...

Ele a beijou, com suavidade desta vez, mordiscando o lábio inferior e olhando-a com incrível intensidade.

— Você está sempre fugindo de mim, Haruno.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Sasuke flexionou os quadris para trás, então para a frente.

— Você nunca fica. Não consigo deixá-la exausta o bastante.

Então aquela era a resposta? Ele iria deixá-la sexualmente exausta, para não lhe dar escolha senão dormir naqueles braços, e permanecer assim, os corpos de ambos entrelaçados, até que ela finalmente acordasse ao lado dele?

Mesmo quando Sasuke estendeu os braços, o peito erguendo-se para deixar o ar frio roçar os seios sensíveis, Sakura ainda sentia como se o próprio peito estivesse sendo comprimido. Ele estava usando o melhor sexo que ela já provara para obrigá-la a participar de algo que, na opinião de Sakura, era ainda mais perigoso que o melhor sexo de todos.

Se ela ficasse...

Ele aumentou o ritmo e a respiração, fazendo-a ofegar.

Se o deixasse abraçá-la a noite inteira...

A visão nublou quando viu o maxilar de Sasuke enrijecer, quando o sentiu aumentar a pressão outra vez, mudando o ângulo da investida, de modo a lhe provocar o ponto mais sensível, levando-a até mais uma explosão cataclísmica.

Se ele começasse a dominar o coração do jeito que já lhe dominava o corpo...

Sakura arqueou para trás, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio com força, deslizando as mãos para os lençóis e agarrando-os. E sentiu o sangue queimar as veias quando Sasuke ficou imóvel, a extensão rígida pulsando dentro dela ao mesmo tempo em que luzes brilhantes explodiam como fogos de artifício sob as pálpebras fechadas.

Se ele a fizesse se apaixonar...

Sakura permaneceu imóvel por um longo tempo, o corpo tremendo enquanto lutava por algum controle sobre as emoções que a consumiam. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não deixaria acontecer. A "perfeição" nunca durava.

— Haruno, olhe para mim.

Ela comprimiu a boca para sentir os lábios que mordera com tanta força. E respirou de maneira profunda antes de abrir os olhos e fitar o rosto de Sasuke.

Ele ainda estava ofegante. Mechas de cabelos preto úmidas lhe caíam sobre a testa. Mas ele a estudava com o cenho franzido de modo sutil.

Então descansou o peso sobre um dos cotovelos, inclinou a parte superior do corpo, levantando a outra mão para enxugar uma lágrima no canto do olho de Sakura.

— Machuquei você? Fui fundo demais?

— Não. — Ela sorriu. — Embora eu ache que posso precisar de uma ambulância agora.

Mas Sasuke não retornou o sorriso, o semblante permaneceu sério. Focalizou os olhos, afastou-se um pouco, e quebrou o elo entre os corpos antes de se posicionar ao lado dela, puxar a coberta sobre os dois, se apoiar sobre um dos cotovelos e descansar a cabeça na mão.

Sakura virou a cabeça no travesseiro e o fitou.

— Você não me machucou, Sasuke. E saiba que eu nunca me senti tão satisfeita assim. Qualquer homem que faz uma mulher chorar de prazer deve se orgulhar muito de si.

Ele suavizou a expressão, mas o olhar ainda era desconfiado.

— Se esta é a única razão de seu choro, então fico muito orgulhoso de mim.

— É. — Pela primeira vez, Sakura mentiu para ele. E isso doía.

— Não tenho certeza. — Sasuke acariciou-lhe os cabelos, a voz baixa e persuasiva. — Do que você tem tanto medo, Haruno?

— Não estou com medo — mentiu ela mais uma vez.

Depois rolou para o lado, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele, como se o fato de não ter medo de tocá-lo pudesse provar que estava falando a verdade.

Ele sorriu e lhe acariciou o pescoço.

— Então, que desculpa vai me dar esta noite? Sei que você não tem uma reunião com um cliente amanhã cedo porque vai trabalhar comigo. Sei que não vai tomar o café-da-manhã com as três mosqueteiras, porque encontraremos Killer Bee para o café. Não pode precisar lavar roupas novamente, porque já fez isso três vezes nesta semana. Então, o que a fará sair da minha cama desta vez? Quando seria muito mais lógico você ter uma escova de dentes e uma roupa de baixo limpa na bolsa, e passar algumas noites aqui.

Uma escova de dentes, uma roupa de baixo, e logo teria uma gaveta só dela na grande cômoda no canto do quarto. Teria produtos alinhados nas prateleiras do banheiro, ao lado das coisas dele...

Estaria ainda mais envolvida à vida de Sasuke.

— Preciso pensar em Fred.

— Você não pode se esconder atrás de um peixe. Essa é uma impossibilidade física.

— Qualquer animalzinho traz responsabilidade. E eu já matei Wilma.

— Talvez fosse hora de Wilma partir. Agora ela está nadando no grande lago do céu.

Ela riu.

— Você é malvado.

— Não, você é malvada. — Sasuke aproximou-se um pouco, o calor se construindo entre os corpos sob a colcha, enquanto a fitava com intensidade. — Sabia que não consegui dormir uma noite inteira desde que começamos isso?

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se em surpresa.

— Não?

— Não. — Ele meneou a cabeça e o olhar de um menininho petulante a fez sorrir de novo. — Você destrói meu padrão de sono. Deixa-me exausto, então, quando finalmente nos aconchegamos, você me acorda com sua fuga para atravessar a cidade e ver se sua casa não pegou fogo enquanto esteve fora. Depois, quando fico acordado tempo o suficiente para saber que chegou inteira em casa, volto a dormir e acordo excitado pela manhã sem ninguém para me ajudar a solucionar o problema. Isso é maldade.

Sakura riu, o coração se aquecendo com o pensamento de imaginá-lo preocupado até que ela chegasse em casa, enquanto a mente sabia que não podia se comover com aquela história triste.

— Pobre criança negligenciada.

Sasuke assentiu quando ela removeu a mão do rosto másculo, deitando a cabeça quando Sakura se aninhou mais junto ao corpo dele.

— Sim. Por que você acha que insisto em tantos "cafés-da-manhã tardios?".

— Adoro "cafés-da-manhã tardios". — Sakura massageou-lhe a nuca e observou os olhos dele se tornarem pesados.

— O que seu manual de "casos" diz sobre amantes que dormem com playboys?

Por um longo momento, ela pensou na resposta, enquanto Sasuke a olhava fixo. Então os cantos da boca dele se curvaram naquela pista de sorriso que Sakura tanto amava.

— Diz que a amante deve tentar uma vez para ver como é. Mas o playboy não deve pensar que isso significa que a amante não tem vida própria.

Sasuke enlaçou-lhe a cintura a fim de puxá-la para mais perto. Então descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Sakura quando ela se aninhou contra o ombro dele.

— Você vai ver que sou bom nisso.

— Se você roubar a coberta, vou embora.

— E prometo que perderá o melhor despertar de seu ano.

Sakura permaneceu deitada por um longo tempo, os dedos massageando o couro cabeludo de Sasuke enquanto ouvia a respiração dele se aprofundar, até que se rendeu ao sono. E o coração dela doeu.

O que estava fazendo? Por que sempre parecia incapaz de resistir quando ele decidia convencê-la? Primeiro, tinha sido se misturar aos amigos e fazer demonstrações públicas de afeto, e agora estava dormindo na casa dele, onde passaria a noite naqueles braços e, quando acordasse, a primeira coisa que veria seria o rosto de Sasuke.

Ele não queria nada sério também. Então por que estava sempre expandindo os limites?

Sakura virou-se, como se ao virar para o lado contrário pudesse obter um pouco mais de distância. Mas ele gemeu e a puxou para si outra vez, um braço possessivo lhe rodeava a cintura.

Se ele pudesse apenas ser um pouco... Menos perfeito...

Sasuke moveu-se para desligar o abajur antes de aconchegá-la nos braços mais uma vez. E Sakura permaneceu imóvel, piscando na escuridão, esperando que a respiração dele se aprofundasse.

— Pare de pensar e durma, Haruno.

Como ele sabia disso? As vezes podia ser tão...

— E pare de me xingar na sua mente. Posso ouvi-la.

Ela fez uma careta na escuridão. Mas, finalmente, o som da respiração de Sasuke e as batidas do coração contra as costas dela começaram a tranquilizá-la, dando uma incrível sensação de segurança. Porque, considerando tudo o que acontecera, ele realmente fizera um bom trabalho para deixá-la exausta.

Somente precisava se lembrar de não confiar naquela sensação de segurança. Tinha que lutar para não ceder a cada vez que ele se determinasse a convencê-la...

Mas o sono a dominou e os pensamentos se dissiparam.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiiii pessoal! *-***

**Desculpa a demora prometo q agora postarei rápido é q tive uns imprevistos!**

**Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo! **

**Muuuito obrigada pelos últimos reviews do ultimo capitulo! Tem muita coisa até esses dois admitirem q estão se apaixonando ahahhaha**

**Até a próxima! Bjaaaao! :***


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 7 - ****O Jogo Termina**

— Oh, não sei. Gosto do roxo.

— Não combina com seus cabelos.

— O dourado estava sexy.

Sakura deixou o debate continuar enquanto manuseava as roupas na arara da loja favorita. Normalmente, um dia fazendo compras com as amigas e parando para tomar um café era a ideia de paraíso.

Mas as visões de paraíso andavam alteradas nos últimos tempos. E nunca se lembrava de ter dado tanta importância a um vestido!

— Que tal este? — Ino posicionou um vestido azul à frente do corpo de Sakura.

Mas Sakura meneou a cabeça. Não era "aquele". Teria de ser uma peça especial. Porque nunca estivera numa festa cujos convidados equivaliam à realeza irlandesa, e precisava de toda a confiança que pudesse reunir.

Ino abaixou o vestido e estudou-lhe o perfil.

— O que houve?

— Não houve nada.

— Você teve uma briga com Sasuke?

— Não. — Ela suspirou quando as outras amigas se aproximaram. — Não tive uma briga com Sasuke.

Tenten pôs uma das mãos no braço de Sakura.

— Se você nos disser que ele fez o mesmo que Sai, iremos à casa dele e picaremos suas roupas em pedacinhos.

Sakura sorriu diante de tal pensamento. Era o que elas deveriam ter feito com Sai, mas só haviam pensado nisso mais tarde.

— Não, ele não fez o mesmo que Sai.

— Onde você disse que ele estava esse fim de semana? Galway novamente, certo?

Bem, não, não era em Galway, mas plantar aquela ideia na cabeça de Sakura não ajudou. Era o primeiro fim de semana que eles passavam separados, em seis semanas, e Sakura detestava o fato de sentir tanta saudade. Era isso que ganhava por ter entrado na rotina de passar as noites de sexta e sábado na casa de Sasuke... Isso sem mencionar uma ou duas noites no meio da semana. Já possuía até mesmo uma escova de dentes e uma muda de roupa lá.

— Ele foi para algum lugar ao norte, uma competição de barcos. Voltará amanhã à noite.

— Eu sabia que tinha de haver uma razão para aquele bronzeado. Navegação faz sentido. — Hinata aproximou-se e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. — Você sente falta dele, é só isso. Ficará bem quando Sasuke voltar.

E agora as amigas os viam como um casal também!

— Ouça a Hinata, ela sabe o que está dizendo — murmurou Tenten.

Ino devolveu o vestido azul à arara.

— Nós não a culpamos por estar apaixonada. Ele é demais.

As outras assentiram.

— Eu não estou apaixonada — replicou ela, afastando-se do abraço de Hinata para espiar um vestido que lhe chamou a atenção no fim da arara. — Uma Haruno não vai acabar brincando de "felizes para sempre" com um Uchiha.

— Oh, você não falou isso.

Ela precisava reclamar em silêncio da próxima vez. Aquelas três não perdiam nada.

— E por que não? Não ouse dizer que você não se considera boa o suficiente para ele.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com Sasuke e eu.

— Bem, com quem tem a ver então? Quantas pessoas estão nesse relacionamento?

— Não estou num relacionamento. É somente sexo.

— Mas aquilo era outra mentira, não era?

Ela estava ficando boa em mentir.

— Bobagem. Ouçam — tirando a mão do tecido que segurava, Sakura virou-se para encarar as amigas —, vocês me conhecem, assim como conhecem minha família. Realmente conseguem me ver misturada à dinastia Uchiha? E não podem negar que qualquer "relacionamento", em algum ponto, envolve a união de famílias. Isso é inevitável.

Elas a olharam em silêncio, com expressões atônitas. Provavelmente por causa do tom desesperado na voz de Sakura. Mas o desespero era para que alguém entendesse por que lutava contra aquilo.

Ino, sempre a mais honesta de todas, inclinou a cabeça e torceu o nariz.

— Você tem que admitir que isso seria, no mínimo, interessante.

— Viram? — Sakura suspirou aliviada; finalmente alguém podia entender o ponto de vista dela. — Simplesmente não posso ver minha mãe junto a Fugaku Uchiha... Ele falaria sobre prêmios internacionais de arquitetura e ela lhe daria algumas dicas sobre a arte da tantra yoga.

Houve uma risada, a qual parou quando Ino aproximou-se.

— Querida, pode não ser tão ruim assim. Definitivamente interessante, mas não tão ruim quanto você imagina.

Oh, ela não estava contemplando um casamento com Sasuke! Aquilo tinha que parar! Sakura fez uma careta, meneou a cabeça e se virou para a arara de roupas.

— Onde estava aquele vestido mesmo?

— Você está preocupada porque vai conhecer os pais dele, isso é tudo. Não posso culpá-la, mas...

— Não estou preocupada porque vou conhecê-los. Conheço pessoas o tempo todo.

Ino seguiu Sakura, que redescobrira o vestido do qual havia gostado.

— Sabe, por mais que não se sinta bem nesse momento, acho que ele é perfeito para você.

— Sim. — Ela andou até o espelho longo e segurou o vestido à frente. Era aquele, sem dúvida. Encontrou os olhos de Ino no reflexo e deu um sorriso triste. — É exatamente esse o problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke andava ao longo do cais e tirou o celular do bolso, enquanto olhava para a água e pensava se devia ligar para Sakura.

Engraçado, nunca hesitara sobre algo tão simples. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era abrir o telefone e discar. E então havia o incentivo extra de ouvir uma voz sexy do outro lado da linha...

Porém, telefonar quando estava passando algumas noites fora quebraria uma das regras ridículas de Sakura?

Sasuke sabia que já quebrara diversas daquelas regras, mas não podia se esquecer das lágrimas que ela derramara na última vez em que ele a pressionara.

Aquele era o jogo mais estratégico de gato e rato que já fizera. Mas alguém tão confiante e cheia de vida como Sakura Haruno poderia ser uma das poucas mulheres a detestar o estilo de vida de um Uchiha. Ser um Uchiha vinha com certas responsabilidades, um senso de dever. Significava viver sob olhos julgadores por boa parte do tempo. E ela detestaria tudo aquilo. Sasuke não queria lhe restringir a liberdade.

Ele sorriu para a água, pensando em como Sakura lhe abalara a vida. Tinha quase valido a pena usar ternos nos últimos dias, somente para que ela tentasse relaxá-lo. E pensar que se considerava um homem realizado antes de conhecê-la. Agora a vida parecia muito mais... rica.

E Sasuke sentia saudade. Apostava que isso era contra as regras de Sakura também. Mas sentia.

Então abriu o telefone e ligou.

— Ei, Capitão.

Ele riu do cumprimento dela.

— Passeando com as três mosqueteiras?

— Na verdade, sim. Fizemos compras até cansar, então comemos alguma coisa e agora vamos sair para a noite. Ino diz que faremos algumas travessuras.

— Que tipo de travessuras, exatamente? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Ah, isso é segredo.

Ele sentiu uma súbita onda de possessão, pensando na possibilidade de Sakura ter feito "travessuras" junto ao restante das mosqueteiras na noite em que a conhecera. Mas reprimiu a emoção. Ser possessivo quebraria mais uma regra.

Alguém chamou do fim do cais.

— Ei, Sasuke! Cerveja?

Sasuke assentiu, afastando o telefone da orelha para gritar de volta:

— Pegue esta, eu pegarei a próxima.

Quando ele recolocou o telefone na orelha, a voz sexy e familiar murmurou:

— Parece que não sou a única que vai fazer travessuras.

— O iate clube está dando uma festa para os visitantes. Provavelmente será uma noite longa. Por isso pensei em lhe telefonar enquanto posso.

Houve uma breve pausa, mas longa o bastante para levar um sorriso aos lábios de Sasuke quando a voz pareceu triste.

— Bem, divirta-se. Conheço bem esse tipo de viagem maluca.

— Não precisa se preocupar com nada.

— E você não precisa me dizer isso, Sasuke.

— Acho que preciso.

Quando houve uma outra pausa, ele parou de andar, ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha e falou:

— Eu não sou Sai.

— Sei disso. E, para sua informação, Sai não era tão importante como você pensa.

Não era? Uma parte de Sasuke gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas outra ficou vagamente confusa. Pensara que um coração partido pela traição do namorado fosse o principal motivo da dificuldade de Sakura em confiar nas pessoas. E se aquela não era a razão, então qual era?

— O que ele significou então?

— Um erro. Obviamente.

— Mas ele te traiu.

Ela suspirou.

— Sim. E isso acontecia sempre que ele viajava com os amigos do time de futebol, enquanto eu brincava de casinha. Aí está, agora você tem todos os detalhes sórdidos.

— Bem, então ele ainda é um patife. — Subitamente algo fez sentido. — Vocês viveram juntos?

— Sim. E o assunto está encerrado.

Bem, aquilo podia explicar alguns problemas iniciais com as pernoites.

— Haruno?

— Sim?

— Diga-me que sabe que não vou trair você.

— Sasuke!

— Porque nós, os playboys, tendemos a ficar com uma amante de cada vez, sabe? Especialmente quando a amante é mais do que o suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado.

— Não estou aqui para mantê-lo ocupado. Estou aqui sem ninguém para me cansar.

— Isso significa que você sente a minha falta?

Ela riu, o som baixo e sexy, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— Quando você volta?

— Amanhã por volta das oito da manhã. Irei à sua casa para conhecer Fred.

— Você vai detestar a minha casa. Por que não me liga quando chegar e irei à sua?

— Não sabe se vou detestar sua casa. Está apenas preocupada que eu a conheça melhor vendo o lugar.

— Você já me conhece o suficiente. É arquiteto, gosta de um design bonito. Meu apartamento irá deprimi-lo.

— Que tal me deixar julgar isso?

— Sasuke, se eu souber que você vai à minha casa, sentirei necessidade de fazer uma faxina completa. Estarei exausta quando você chegar. Acredite, não sou uma pessoa organizada. Tenho uma natureza artística...

Mas Sasuke insistiu.

— Não irei lá para ver seu apartamento. Contanto que haja uma cama, ficaremos bem. Até pedirei comida de restaurante para colocarmos no microondas mais tarde. — Ele pausou. — Diga-me que você tem um microondas.

— Sim, tenho um microondas.

Houve um novo silêncio longo, e Sasuke sabia que ela estava tentando decidir se lhe permitia ou não mais acesso.

— Eu lhe telefono para saber o endereço.

Mais silêncio.

Então ele pressionou de novo, usando um tom mais persuasivo:

— Você me conhece. Eu quero vê-la. E se tiver de ir ao escritório pegar seu endereço e ficar sentado no degrau de sua porta até que você tenha pena de mim e me convide para entrar, farei isso. Então, por que não desiste e nos poupa tempo?

— Você pode ser muito irritante às vezes.

— Viu? Eu disse que você me conhece.

Ele esperou. Podia praticamente vê-la batendo um dos pés no chão enquanto tentava decidir.

— Não confio em serviços de entrega de comida. Farei alguma coisa para nós.

— Ótimo. — Sasuke sorriu de modo amplo, sentindo-se triunfante. — Não faça grandes travessuras com as mosqueteiras, de modo que eu tenha de ir buscá-la na delegacia.

— Ha, ha. — Ele ouviu um divertimento relutante na voz dela.

— Haruno?

— Sim, Sasuke.

— Também estou com saudades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Estes são seus pais?

Sakura ficou tensa enquanto punha os ingredientes numa travessa para preparar uma salada grega. Ele a beijara ardentemente no momento em que tinha chegado, o gosto de sal do mar ainda nos lábios, mas assim que ela se ocupou na cozinha, Sasuke começou a vagar pelo apartamento. Não que fosse demorar muito para conhecer o pequeno lugar.

Mas a vida inteira de Sakura estava dentro daquele espaço compacto, e o fato dele estudar cada pequeno item de decoração, cada fotografia, a estava deixando nervosa.

Olhou para ver que foto Sasuke tinha nas mãos.

— Sim, são eles.

— Que idade você tem aqui?

— Estou usando calça verde brilhante?

— Excessivamente brilhante, com o que parece uma camiseta cor-de-rosa. Graças a Deus você tem mais gosto para combinar cores agora.

— Aos seis anos qualquer combinação é divertida.

— Isto é um chalé de férias em algum lugar?

Sakura suspirou.

— Não, era onde morávamos. Eles ainda moram lá. A casa está um pouco maior agora.

Ela o fitou e encontrou uma expressão de surpresa. Bem, avisara que o mundo dos dois era diferente.

— Onde é?

— Na península Dingle. — Sakura adicionou queijo feta à salada. — O lado menos turístico.

— O que eles fazem?

Ele tinha que perguntar, não tinha? Não que Sakura se envergonhasse dos pais, em absoluto. Se não fosse por eles, não teria se tornado uma adulta confiante e determinada. Mas contar a um Uchiha o que os pais faziam, mesmo que fosse para Sasuke, despertava lembranças de uma adolescência triste. Época na qual, além de lidar com as dificuldades naturais da puberdade, Sakura também tivera que lutar contra o fator embaraçoso que era o "trabalho" dos pais.

Ela optou pela resposta que costumava usar anos atrás.

— Eles administram um tipo de colônia de férias.

Sakura olhou para trás e o viu recolocar o porta-retrato na prateleira, estudando a foto seguinte.

— Lá é um bom lugar para esportes aquáticos... Ótimo para windsurf.

Se assim fosse! Mas não era bem isso...

— Certo, colônia de férias pode não ser a descrição exata. — Ela inclinou a cabeça e tentou se lembrar de algumas outras descrições que um dia usara para evitar contar a verdade. — Retiro pode ser uma palavra melhor.

Sasuke virou-se e fitou-a com expressão curiosa.

— Agora estou intrigado.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios, olhando para a salada, enquanto salpicava azeitonas fatiadas.

— Eu lhe falei que pertencemos a mundos diferentes.

— E eu nunca a questionei por que você pensa assim. Então, que tal me explicar?

Ela o analisou. Vestindo jeans desbotado, com os cabelos pretos e arrepiados como de costume, Sasuke estava maravilhoso. E Sakura realmente sentira saudade.

O coração tolo chegou a disparar ao vê-lo.

E agora estava prestes a apontar a distância monumental entre as duas famílias. Se Sasuke achasse aquilo estranho, então Sakura teria de acusá-lo de esnobe. Se fizesse as mesmas piadinhas infames que os amigos adolescentes costumavam fazer, então ela o detestaria um pouco. Mas, de qualquer maneira, aquele era o começo do fim.

Ela respirou fundo e falou:

— Eles administram um retiro de terapia sexual. Casais vão lá para aprender meditação, yoga, técnicas de massagem, coisas assim. E minha mãe é Mestre de Tantra.

Então ela esperou.

A expressão de Sasuke não mudou. Após um momento, ele assentiu devagar e disse:

— Certo.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

— Certo? Isso é tudo que você vai dizer?

— Posso precisar de um minuto para lidar com isso.

Ela sabia! É claro que ele precisaria de um minuto. Para imaginar a maneira como Sakura fora criada e como era a família dela. E então perceberia que pertenciam a mundos opostos. Logo entenderia que aquela brincadeira de "ser um casal" não fazia o menor sentido. Então talvez compreendesse por que um caso entre os dois era a melhor e única opção.

O que provaria que Sakura sempre estivera certa... Então por que isso doía tanto?

— Para ser honesto, fiquei um pouco confuso quando você mencionou terapia sexual. — Mas ele sorriu. — Porque pensei que nós não precisamos de nada disso.

— Eu não estava sugerindo que nos inscrevêssemos.

Sasuke aproximou-se e roubou uma azeitona da tábua de cortar antes de continuar:

— Todavia, algumas das outras coisas podem ser interessantes. Conte-me mais.

O quê? Ela o fitou com olhos arregalados. E viu o brilho nos olhos negros antes que ele roubasse outra azeitona.

— Você deve estar brincando. Não me diga que está ficando excitado com isso?

— Haruno, estou excitado desde que entrei no carro para vir aqui. Essa conversa só aumentou a sensação. Minha imaginação é muito fértil. E você gosta quando sou criativo.

Sakura estava atônita.

— Nada disso incomoda você?

Ele a encarou.

— Por que deveria? Isso explica por que você não tem tantas restrições ao sexo como outras mulheres. Provavelmente foi encorajada pelos seus pais a conversar sobre tudo, e essa é uma das razões de ser tão confiante. Lembre-me de agradecê-los quando eu os conhecer.

Quando ele os conhecesse?

Sasuke inclinou-se para a frente, a voz rouca:

— Agora, fale mais sobre as técnicas de massagem.

— Sasuke, eu não o levarei para conhecer meus pais.

— Não estou sugerindo que entremos no carro agora.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Ele endireitou o corpo e desviou o olhar, e Sakura soube que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Para tentar amenizar o clima, ela circulou o balcão e, segurando-lhe o cotovelo, virou-o de frente para si.

— Playboys não conhecem os pais da amante.

— Esta é uma outra regra do seu manual?

— Sim, é. — Sakura envolveu-lhe a cintura e ergueu o queixo para fitá-lo. — Mas posso fazer alguma coisa sobre as técnicas de massagem.

O fato de Sasuke não ter tentado tocá-la lhe enviou um tremor de medo à coluna. Em vez disso, ele lhe encarou com intensidade antes de perguntar:

— Quanto tempo esse nosso jogo vai durar?

Sakura engoliu em seco.

— Que jogo?

— O jogo onde fingimos que não está acontecendo nada aqui, quando ambos sabemos que isso não se trata apenas de sexo.

Ela se afastou.

— E lá vai ela novamente, fugindo. — Sasuke meneou a cabeça e a olhou com expressão desapontada. — Eu não entendo. Pensei que sua resistência se devesse à traição do seu último namorado. Mas ao telefone você falou que ele não foi muito importante.

— Não foi. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele para ter um coração partido. Fiquei apenas... decepcionada. Talvez um pouco humilhada por não ter percebido antes, porém nada mais.

Sasuke assentiu.

— E mesmo agora a expressão nos seus olhos me diz que você não queria que eu soubesse disso.

Não, ela não queria. Que mulher gostaria de explicar para qualquer homem os desastres que o precediam? Especialmente para o tipo de homem que provavelmente nunca fora traído?

— Porque isso não tem a ver conosco.

— Bem, pode me dizer o que está interferindo na nossa relação então? Porque há alguma coisa.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Se o deixasse penetrá-la, realmente penetrá-la, então Sasuke teria a habilidade de machucá-la num nível que ela nunca se permitira. Mas não podia se esquivar fazendo amor com ele desta vez. Não quando Sasuke parecia tão distante. E tudo aquilo já estava doendo muito, o coração parecia comprimido no peito.

A hesitação fez Sasuke franzir o cenho.

— Bem, quando você quiser me contar a verdade, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela o observou, perplexa, quando ele pegou o casaco do sofá. Estava indo embora!

— Pensei que ambos tivéssemos concordado que não queríamos nada sério.

Ele se virou, já à porta, olhou-a e murmurou em tom sarcástico:

— Na mesma época em que nós concordamos com todas as suas regras de se esconder?

— Sasuke...

— Teria sido melhor se você tivesse me dado uma cópia impressa dessas regras no começo. Talvez então eu não ficasse tentando descobrir quais são durante todo o tempo.

Ele passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto.

— Estou cansado, Haruno... Dirigi por horas. E estou cansado de um jogo cujas regras não conheço. Como eu disse... Você sabe onde me encontrar.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Oiii amores! Mais um capítulo quentinho! Falei q não ia demorar dessa vez! hahahaha**

**Foi um pouquinho tenso esse capítulo com mais algumas revelações sobre a vida da Sakura e aguardem que tem mt mais por vir!**

**Adoro saber q vcs estão gostando da adaptação! Vcs são maravilhosas! Muito obrigada por cada review! *-***

**Grande bjo e até o próximo capítulo! :* **


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 8 - ****Recomeçar**

Cinco dias depois, Sakura apareceu no hotel Pavenham para a reunião semanal com Killer Bee, e Sasuke precisou de toda força de vontade para manter o controle sobre a libido.

Cumprimentou Killer e convidou Sakura para dispor os esboços sobre a nova prancheta, ao longo das fotos e plantas que já organizara ali. E então começou a falar com voz calma, agindo como um homem de negócios, sem olhá-la uma única vez.

Porque uma olhada para Sakura quando ela chegara já havia sido o bastante.

Não que ela tivesse escolhido um dos vestidos curtos para enlouquecê-lo... Oh, não. Agira com mais inteligência do que isso. Vestia uma blusa dourada de decote redondo que mostrava um pedacinho do vale entre os seios a cada vez que ela se movia, uma calça marrom justa que abraçava os quadris e cobria as longas pernas adoráveis e sandálias de salto que revelavam os dedos dos pés pintados do mesmo tom de dourado da blusa.

Até mesmo havia prendido os cabelos no topo da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas soltas para lhe emoldurar o rosto.

E os dedos de Sasuke coçavam para lhe desmanchar os cabelos, para adentrar aquele decote e lhe tocar os seios, para torturá-la e fazê-la se render.

Comprimiu o maxilar e a ouviu discursando sobre o progresso do projeto.

Sakura teve que pigarrear duas vezes enquanto deixava Killer a par do trabalho da semana. E estava difícil manter a calma e o tom profissional na voz. Especialmente com Sasuke parado a menos de trinta centímetros, não parecendo nem um pouco perturbado pela presença dela.

Aparentemente, nem sentia a necessidade de olhá-la, enquanto ela não podia evitar virar a cabeça na direção dele a cada cinco minutos.

Ele usava um terno de linho, combinando à camisa, aberta no colarinho, realçava o peito e o fazia parecer um homem que fora "desarrumado" recentemente ou que estava mais do que pronto para ser "desarrumado" em breve.

Parecia incrivelmente sexy, e ela o detestava por isso.

Quando Sakura finalmente acabou as explanações, suspirou aliviada.

A sala enorme estava silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho de construção à distância.

Então Killer Bee cruzou os braços contra o peito e olhou de um para o outro.

— Estou sentindo uma pequena tensão aqui.

— O projeto vai indo muito bem — Sasuke informou-o, com a fisionomia fria.

— E nós começamos a pintar o primeiro andar — acrescentou Sakura.

Killer assentiu.

— Entendi. Mas existe um problema com a minha equipe aqui, e acho que deveríamos resolver isso.

Sakura deu uma olhada para Sasuke e notou o maxilar comprimido. Era a primeira dica que mostrava estar afetado pelo clima tenso. Mas também sabia que ele estava irritado porque o cliente notara aquilo.

Ela olhou para Killer, que sorriu por um segundo.

— Acho que está havendo uma pequena discórdia amorosa aqui. Posso reconhecer uma dessas a quilômetros de distância. Isso é fácil quando você foi casado várias vezes.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o trabalho que estamos fazendo para você — murmurou Sasuke.

—Ah, mas uma equipe feliz é uma equipe produtiva, Sasuke, meu amigo. Toda vez que temos uma discussão na banda, nossa criatividade é prejudicada. Vocês precisam falar sobre isso. — Ele descruzou os braços e acenou. — Conversem. Ouçam. Mesmo coisas que não queiram ouvir.

— Killer... — O tom ameaçador na voz de Sasuke era muito familiar, então Sakura interrompeu para impedi-lo de dizer algo do qual se arrependeria mais tarde.

— Não há nada para conversar, Killer.

— Oh, não acho que devamos mentir para o cliente.

Ele não tinha dito aquilo! Ela o olhou, incrédula.

— Sasuke!

Ele deu de ombros, o olhar calmo focado nas plantas sobre a prancheta.

— Não estou em posse do livro de regras aqui.

— Exceto pela regra sobre o que fazer ou falar na frente de um cliente!

Killer interferiu.

— Duvido que haja algo que vocês dois possam fazer ou dizer que vá me chocar. Eu poderia lhes contar coisas que os deixariam de cabelos brancos.

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura quis estrangulá-lo. Ela começou a guardar os esboços na pasta.

— Eu vou embora.

— Bem, sou o cliente pagante aqui, e digo que você não vai. Problemas na equipe deixam o ambiente de trabalho negativo, e não quero isso. A vida é muito curta, pelo amor de Deus. — Agora que tinha a total atenção dos dois, Killer deu um passo atrás. — Vou sair para falar com meu empresário sobre uma turnê nos Estados Unidos.

Ele ergueu dois dedos no ar.

— E vocês dois ficarão aqui por pelo menos meia hora e conversarão sobre isso. Espero resultados. Todo esse clima negativo pode influenciar meu adorável hotel da sedução. — Killer piscou antes de se virar.

Os dois olharam para a porta fechada, a tensão ao redor da sala quase palpável.

— Não acredito que você fez isso na frente dele. — Sakura olhou para Sasuke. — O que houve com a ética da grande companhia Uchiha & Son?

— Bem, você não parecia com pressa de falar comigo.

— Porque você facilitou muito para que eu fizesse isso, verdade?

— Você sabia onde me encontrar.

— Não fui eu quem mudou as regras!

— Talvez ajudasse se eu conhecesse as malditas regras!

Era a primeira vez que eles gritavam um com o outro, e ambos sabiam disso. E a atmosfera agora estava repleta de raiva.

Sasuke respirou profundamente e começou a guardar as plantas.

— Não podemos trabalhar juntos assim.

— Eu não comecei isso.

— Não, Sakura. — Sasuke olhou-a outra vez. — O cliente começou! E se o cliente pode ver quando existe algo errado entre nós, então estamos com um problema sério.

— Você não o corrigiu.

— Porque Killer pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é estúpido. — Ele continuou dobrando as plantas. — E ele tem razão, isso precisa ser resolvido, ou teremos de encontrar uma nova forma de trabalhar durante o resto do projeto.

— Você pode me despedir. — Ela ergueu o queixo e tentou não demonstrar o quanto aquela discussão a feria.

— Sakura, eu não quero despedi-la. Você é incrivelmente talentosa e está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso. — Sasuke suspirou, ainda dobrando plantas, sem olhá-la. — Isso não tem nada a ver com seu trabalho, nunca teve. Tem a ver conosco. E se não pudermos resolver a situação, então teremos de encontrar um meio para conviver durante os próximos meses. Depois não precisamos nos ver nunca mais.

O que doía o dobro... E ela não poderia falar até que engolisse o nó na garganta e contivesse as lágrimas que queriam cair.

Mas mesmo quando falou, não foi capaz de esconder o tremor na voz.

— Não sei como resolver isso.

Sasuke ergueu o olhar e a fitou, as mãos parando nos papéis.

— Você quer resolver?

— Sim, quero! — Sakura riu, nervosa. — Detesto essa situação.

O olhar dele era intenso quando assentiu.

— Eu também.

Sakura encarou-o, incapaz de se mover, incapaz de tocá-lo quando ainda havia tanto entre os dois.

— Honestamente? Eu gostaria de não querer resolver nada. Seria melhor se fosse assim.

— Por quê?

Ela desviou o olhar, o pé batendo no chão, única indicação da batalha interior que travava.

A voz de Sasuke assumiu o tom sedutor que sempre abalava a resolução de Sakura.

— Abra-se comigo, Haruno.

— Não sei por onde começar.

— Ajudaria se eu lhe dissesse o que penso?

A expressão ilegível no rosto dele causava-lhe ainda mais sofrimento.

Quando Sakura não respondeu, Sasuke endireitou o corpo, os ombros largos se ergueram de um modo defensivo.

— Porque eu tenho pensado. É isso que acontece quando você não me dá respostas. Procuro-as sozinho. Então, se eu lhe falar o que acho, você pode me dizer se estou certo ou errado.

Sakura continuou olhando-o, em silêncio.

Então ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou:

— Acho que tem a ver com o que sou.

— Um arquiteto!

Sasuke sorriu, pôs as mãos no bolso.

— Não, não um arquiteto. Um Uchiha.

Sakura quase desmoronou. Então ele sabia que as famílias deles seriam um problema. Provavelmente sempre soubera... Assim como ela.

— Isso é o que sou, não quem sou — continuou ele. — Mas o problema é que estas duas coisas estão interligadas. Não posso mudar isso para você.

— Eu não lhe pediria uma coisa dessas.

— Sei que não. Mas você não pode se esquecer disso também, não é? — Ele desviou os olhos e tirou uma das mãos do bolso para unir as fotografias espalhadas sobre a prancheta. — Entendo por que alguém como você acharia minha vida sufocante. Há certa responsabilidade envolvida no que sou, que você poderia achar difícil assumir.

O quê? Aquilo não era o que ela imaginara... Mas esperou para ver o que mais Sasuke tinha a dizer.

— A mulher que participar da minha vida não será perseguida por paparazzi ou coisa assim, mas automaticamente terá as mesmas responsabilidades e deveres que tenho para com a família. Haveria mãos para apertar, sorrisos para fotos e um legado passado por gerações a se manter. Este não é um trabalho fácil. Eu sempre soube...

Uma ideia ocorreu a Sakura.

— Porque você foi pressionado a cumprir deveres durante a vida inteira?

Ele sorriu.

— Na verdade, estou bastante confortável em meu papel ultimamente. Mas então, eu sempre soube o que era esperado de mim, e lutei para corresponder às expectativas. Foi minha irmã quem sofreu com a pressão. Talvez, se você conhecê-la bem um dia, ela lhe conte sobre isso.

Sakura achou que gostaria daquilo, mas não falou nada. Apenas sorriu. Então lhe ocorreu uma outra ideia.

— É por isso que esse projeto é tão importante para você? Enxerga-o como sua maneira de corresponder às expectativas em relação ao nome da família?

— Ah. — Sasuke deu um sorriso quando olhou ao redor da sala. — Você está quase lá. Tenho um objetivo, entende? Sabe aquela plaqueta do lado de fora do escritório em Merrion Square?

— A que diz Uchiha & Son?

— Essa mesmo. Bem, estou determinado a remover a parte "& Son" até o final do ano.

Sakura sorriu por causa da determinação na voz dele.

— E por que isso é tão importante?

— Você provavelmente vai achar o motivo uma estupidez.

— Conte-me.

Ele se virou e se inclinou contra a prancheta alta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito antes de continuar:

— Cada geração dos Uchiha acrescenta sua parte à história da família. Meu pai fundou a empresa e fez seu nome como arquiteto, e é o nome dele que vai primeiro na placa. — Sasuke deu de ombros. — E não estou tentando me apropriar disso ou provar que posso corresponder às expectativas. Mas sinto que minha parte é abrir a empresa para o futuro. Se eu removo "& Son", então qualquer filho meu, ou filha, que queira assumi-la não teria que adicionar um outro "& Son" ou um "& Alguma Coisa", e se eu tiver uma esposa que queira participar da empresa de alguma forma, então ela faria parte da plaqueta também. Porque seria apenas Uchiha.

Os olhos dela se aqueceram quando ele descruzou os braços para fazer marcas invisíveis em frente do corpo, o sorriso se ampliando.

— Uma plaqueta para todos que carregam meu nome. Todos fariam parte disso, antecedentes e descendentes.

Sakura não achava aquilo estupidez. De modo algum. Na verdade, o plano parecia maravilhoso.

— E um grande sucesso como o Pavenham seria um ponto de barganha com seu pai?

— Eu disse que você acharia estupidez.

— Eu não acho estupidez. — Ela abaixou o queixo, olhou-o sob os cílios longos exibindo um sorriso envergonhado. — Na verdade, acho que estou um pouquinho orgulhosa de você.

Sakura podia ter jurado que o peito dele inchou quando Sasuke abaixou a cabeça numa pequena reverência, o negro dos olhos brilhando.

— Bem, obrigado, srta. Haruno.

Ela sorriu. Deus, ele era espetacular.

Sasuke afastou-se do balcão, aproximando-se com passos medidos.

— Agora, de volta ao assunto. Antes que Killer volte...

Sakura permaneceu imóvel, esperando-o chegar, a pulsação disparada.

— Acho que vivemos uma coisa boa por um tempo.

— Eu também acho.

— Mas não existe garantia em nenhum relacionamento — murmurou Sasuke. — Mesmo sem as dificuldades externas.

— Sim.

— Teríamos apenas que ver aonde isso nos levaria. O que significaria abandonar o jogo. Sem mais playboy e sua amante.

— Eu gostava da parte do playboy.

— Certo, esta parte você pode manter. Mas só se tornar-se a namorada do playboy, não a amante.

Ela começou a erguer o queixo quando ele chegou mais perto.

— Posso ser isso.

— Mas somente poderei ajudá-la com seu problema quanto à dinastia Uchiha se você me falar o que sente. — Ele parou a poucos centímetros e fitou-lhe os olhos. — Não quero que você mude, Haruno, não por ninguém e, principalmente, não pela minha família.

Sakura fechou os olhos e, apressada, optou pela verdade:

— Não é apenas sua família que teríamos de considerar.

— Certo. — Ele franziu o cenho em confusão no momento em que ela abriu os olhos. — Agora preciso de ajuda com isso.

— Você não conheceu a minha família.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Você falou que eu nunca os conheceria.

— E por que acha que eu disse isso?

— Existe algum tipo de insanidade hereditária sobre a qual preciso saber?

Sakura fez uma careta.

— Isso é discutível.

— Após passar um tempo com você, já posso imaginar.

— Engraçadinho. Mas realmente, Sasuke, você não tem ideia. Meus pais poderiam destruir a reputação de todos os Uchiha em uma única visita.

— De algum modo, duvido disso.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

— Acredite.

Sasuke envergou o corpo e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Explique.

— Sabe que você põe muito as mãos nos bolsos? Chega a ser quase irritante.

— É para me impedir de pôr as mãos em você.

— Não me lembro de ter reclamado sobre isso. — Ela deu o famoso sorriso travesso.

— Essa expressão não vai adiantar. Agora, pare de mudar de assunto. — Ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso apenas para consultar o relógio, então voltou a guardá-la. — Temos aproximadamente dez minutos antes que Killer volte. No mínimo, preciso de cinco destes para beijá-la de um jeito que não posso beijá-la na frente de um cliente. Portanto apresse-se e me explique.

— Meus pais são muito liberais, eles nunca se casaram...

— Se você acha que nunca houve um Uchiha nascido fora de um casamento, está muito enganada.

— Sua família tem envolvimento na política e indústria, certo? Por gerações.

— Sim, um primeiro-ministro, dois vices primeiros-ministros, um presidente, e pelo menos três chefes de Estado.

Sakura meneou a cabeça.

— No que diz respeito à minha família, isso faz da sua o equivalente a descendentes de satã. E eles irão dizer isso, e explicarão o motivo caso alguém seja tolo o suficiente para questioná-los.

Sasuke riu.

— Vou tirar as mãos do bolso agora.

— Não, Sasuke. — Ela deu um passo atrás. — Você precisa entender isso. Reunir as nossas famílias no mesmo cômodo seria uma verdadeira catástrofe.

Sasuke permaneceu silencioso por um momento, e quando ela o fitou, as feições dele continham um misto de confusão e carinho.

— E este era o grande problema então? Era isso que estava interferindo no nosso relacionamento?

Ela bateu o pé em frustração.

— Se tentarmos e não der certo, então você vai automaticamente levar anarquia à sua família! Ambas as famílias iriam parar no jornal, e a sua seria a mais prejudicada, uma vez que tem uma reputação a manter.

— Já sobrevivemos a escândalos antes.

Sakura piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Não posso fazer isso com você, Sasuke, realmente não posso. Eu nunca faria nada que manchasse sua reputação. Amo minha família, com todo meu coração e alma. Mas gosto muito de você e não posso...

— Pare. — Sasuke aproximou-se e puxou-a para junto de si. — Pare com isso, Haruno. Estamos nos aborrecendo com coisas que ainda não aconteceram.

— Mas aconteceriam. — Ela levou as mãos ao peito de Sasuke e agarrou um punhado de camisa, porque não podia tocá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo não podia evitar se ancorar na força dele. —Apenas acho que devemos manter os olhos abertos e...

Ele pressionou um dedo contra os lábios dela.

— Cale-se por um minuto. — Então deu um sorriso deliciosamente sexy antes de mover a mão para o rosto de Sakura. — Eu vou beijá-la agora, no mínimo para fazê-la parar de falar. Mas primeiro você vai me ouvir. Porque vamos estabelecer uma regra nova.

— Você detesta regras.

— Não. Detesto regras que não conheço. — Ele lhe alisou o rosto e viu os olhos de Sakura nublarem de desejo. — Sem mais preocupações com isso. Você vai conhecer a minha família na festa do próximo fim de semana, e no fim de semana seguinte, irá me levar para conhecer a sua.

— Será o aniversário da minha mãe.

— Bem, isso é ideal. — Sasuke trilhou com o polegar a boca que adorava. — E, por enquanto, nós dois iremos tirar nossas famílias da mente e recomeçar. Vamos namorar. Sair para jantar, encontrar amigos seus e meus, ir a cinemas, fazer caminhadas, assistir a um DVD aninhados no sofá. Porém, por mais que a sugestão me mate, não vamos fazer amor. Portanto sem pernoites previstos.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se.

— Esse plano é horrível.

Sasuke riu, a respiração quente soprando o rosto de Sakura, a voz a excitando...

— Sei que é, mas nós pulamos as preliminares antes... Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas talvez precisemos voltar e recomeçar. Então beijar ainda é permitido.

Ele roçou os lábios nos dela para provar o argumento, e Sakura suspirou quando Sasuke afastou o rosto.

— Toques são permitidos até certo ponto. — Ele roçou o lábio inferior com o dedo. — E demonstrações públicas de afeto acontecerão em abundância, para que fique ciente. Bem, é isso. Conversaremos mais sobre coisas que gostamos... E não sobre coisas que gostamos relacionadas a sexo. Quero dizer, sobre coisas que excitam nossas mentes.

— Você excita minha mente.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Seja boazinha, Haruno, porque isso vai me custar tanto quanto vai custar a você. Mas se sobrevivermos às nossas famílias, então tudo será melhor.

— Ainda acho o plano horrível. — Sakura colocou-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo tão ardente que a deixou querendo muito mais do que aparentemente obteria pelas duas semanas seguintes.

— Eu sei. Mas faça isso por mim. — Sasuke gemeu quando ela deslizou a língua ao longo dos lábios dele.

— Só desta vez.

— Detesto você.

— Neste momento, eu também me detesto. — Ele virou a cabeça, erguendo um dedo. — Mais cinco minutos, Killer. Estou beijando minha namorada.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Maiis um capítulo leitoras lindas!**

**Espero q tenham gostado! Eles se resolveram! Por ora! Não falarei mais nada se não revelo o q não devo! ****HAHAHHAH**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews no ultimo capítulo! *-* amo todos!**

**Bjaooo gente! Deixem reviews! :***


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 9 - ****Festa na Casa dos Uchiha's e a Abstinência**

— Você é Sakura, certo? — A linda jovem deu-lhe um sorriso largo, revelando covinhas em ambas as faces. — Adoro esse nome. Mas não tanto quanto seu vestido!

Ela murmurou alguma coisa muito depressa, num francês fluente, e Sakura não entendeu.

— Desculpe... Você é...?

Ela riu, o som musical e alegre, e mesmo sem saber a resposta, Sakura gostou da moça. Era tão vibrante, tão cheia de vida. E tinha brilho suficiente nos olhos negros para que Sakura soubesse que elas provavelmente eram parecidas no departamento de travessuras.

— Oh, desculpe. Às vezes me esqueço de que nem todos conhecem meu jeito louco. — Ela estendeu a mão com dedos longos. — Sou Akemi Uchiha, irmã de Sasuke. Mas pode me chamar de Akemi, é como todo mundo me chama.

— Quando não a chamam de chata. — Naruto, o amigo de Sasuke, ainda mais alto quando visto sob o ângulo de uma posição mais ereta, falou para Sakura, então pôs uma azeitona na boca, sorrindo para Akemi enquanto passava.

Akemi acenou com a mão livre, descartando o comentário.

— Finja que ele não existe. Venho fazendo isso há anos.

Ele deu um passo atrás e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Akemi que a fez corar levemente. Ela se virou para fitar-lhe o rosto, antes que os lábios se movessem em resposta. O olhar de Naruto foi para os lábios de Akemi, os ombros largos sacudindo com a risada enquanto ele se afastava.

Sakura sorriu por dentro. Porque conhecia aquele tipo de olhar entre duas pessoas, não conhecia?

— Sasuke disse que não havia nada entre vocês dois.

O rubor no rosto de Akemi aumentou, mas ela deu outro sorriso deslumbrante.

— O tolo? Não. Eu o conheço desde que usava fraldas, e Naruto passou metade da vida me resgatando de situações que ele considerava inapropriadas.

Sakura assentiu, reprimindo uma risada.

— Entendo.

E realmente entendia. Na verdade, era bom saber que não era a única mulher do mundo atraída por um homem sem bom senso. Aquilo a unia a Akemi de algum jeito.

Akemi estudou-a por um momento, então sorriu.

— Oh, acho que nós duas vamos nos dar maravilhosamente bem. Já estava na hora de eu ter uma parceira de crime.

Naruto voltou com um prato cheio de canapés.

— Ela está recrutando você para uma campanha de terror, Sakura? Espero que tenha um bom advogado.

Akemi cutucou-o no estômago com força e alguns canapés do prato caíram no chão.

— O único advogado do qual preciso é um para conseguir uma ordem de proteção judicial que o mantenha longe de mim.

— Ah, e a batalha recomeça. — Sasuke passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Sakura, dando-lhe um beijinho na testa antes de tentar roubar comida do prato de Naruto. — Você não pensaria que eles não se encontram há oito anos, pensaria?

Naruto afastou o prato do alcance de Sasuke.

— Pegue o seu, amigo. O bufê é por ali.

Sakura sorriu enquanto observava a interação calorosa entre os três. Era fácil dizer que tinham uma forte união. E, mesmo que não tivesse o direito de sentir-se parte daquele grupo, acreditou apenas por um momento que não era diferente deles. Felizmente, estava usando saltos. Sem eles, pareceria uma anã perto das três lindas pessoas gigantes.

Bem, se as outras pessoas que conheceria na festa fossem tão divertidas assim, Sakura não teria problema com o mundo dos Uchiha. Um mundo que, até agora, lhe parecia totalmente comum.

Claro, isso se ela não se lembrasse de que estava numa propriedade histórica e numa mansão do século XVII que provavelmente poderia hospedar metade da população da ilha onde os pais viviam.

Enquanto Naruto e Akemi discutiam, Sasuke focou o olhar em Sakura, curvando os lábios em resposta ao sorriso que viu. Apertou o braço ao redor dela e abaixou a cabeça para lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

— Sobrevivendo, Haruno?

Ela virou a cabeça e lhe deu o tipo de sorriso que testava a resolução de Sasuke de não fazerem amor por duas semanas. Bem, oito dias e duas horas e meia... Não que ele estivesse contando. Muito.

— Até agora, sim. Embora eu esteja planejando convencer sua irmã a me contar todas as histórias embaraçosas da sua infância. — Sakura riu quando ele bateu uma palma contra o peito, parecendo ultrajado.

— Minha infância? Boa sorte com isso. Vai descobrir que eu era uma criança modelo.

Akemi parou de discutir com Naruto por tempo suficiente para interferir.

— Infelizmente, lamento que isso seja verdade.

— O contrário de você.

Ela ignorou o comentário irritante de Naruto.

— Mas posso lhe mostrar muitas fotos constrangedoras, se isso ajudar.

O rosto de Sakura iluminou-se com alegria.

— Eu adoraria isso. Lidere o caminho.

Relutante, Sasuke permitiu que a irmã unisse os braços a Sakura, roubando-a. Mas sorriu ao observá-las andando, as cabeças unidas enquanto conversavam. Se pudessem ser amigas, isso ajudaria, e com Akemi de volta e Sakura se divertindo na festa, a vida parecia muito boa, afinal.

Aquilo lhe dava esperança. Até mesmo se perguntou como ela reagiria se ele lhe contasse o que vinha pensando ultimamente em relação ao "futuro".

Olhando para baixo enquanto refletia, virou um canapé sobre o tapete com a ponta do sapato.

Houve um profundo suspiro ao lado.

— Você vai sujar o tapete, seu tolo. — Naruto abaixou-se para pegar o canapé.

— E você vai ser uma esposa adorável para alguém um dia — zombou Sasuke.

— Ei, sou filho de uma governanta, garoto riquinho...

Sasuke ignorou o comentário.

— Onde você disse que estava a comida? — Ele olhou para o prato de Naruto. — Se é que sobrou alguma coisa...

— Nós teremos de nos encontrar em Dublin a qualquer hora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sorriu enquanto Akemi a conduzia através da multidão e para o longo corredor com a enorme escadaria que parecia infinita.

— Eu gostaria disso.

Era verdade. Ela desconfiava de que a irmã de Sasuke se encaixaria muito bem como a quinta mosqueteira.

Mas então não poderia se permitir ser envolvida por um senso de "perfeição". Somente porque muitas coisas pareciam se encaixar, não podia fingir que havia muitas outras que não se encaixavam.

— Você pode me levar à loja onde comprou esse vestido. É de grife, não é?

Sakura assentiu, olhando para o vestido rosado com o corpete justo que se abria em uma saia na qual um dos lados continha uma abertura, com lantejoulas que brilhavam na luz.

Era realmente muito bonito, e não fazia com que Sakura se sentisse deslocada entre a elite.

— É sensacional e você está linda nele — elogiou Akemi, virando para apontar uma das fotos à frente delas. — Este é o bebê Sasuke.

Sakura riu.

— Oh, agora isso é embaraçoso!

Akemi riu também.

— Não é? Ele era um bebê ridiculamente bonito, com cara de anjo. Todas as fotos casuais estão nesta parede. As formais estão na biblioteca. Chamamos isso de Galeria da Família.

Hum. Um pouco diferente das fotos da família de Sakura que preenchiam todas as paredes e prateleiras disponíveis no chalé. Eles nunca haviam tirado fotografias formais.

Ela removeu o braço do de Akemi e estudou as fotos. Sentindo-se analisada o tempo todo, andou ao longo do corredor, procurando o rosto de Sasuke em cada fotografia. Mas certamente aquilo devia ser paranóia. Era mais uma indicação de como uma parte dela sentia que estava invadindo um mundo mágico que poderia visitar apenas por um curto tempo... Porque sempre seria uma estranha.

Viu o bebê Sasuke crescer, então se juntar ao bebê Akemi, todas as fotos mostrando uma família normal e feliz, e apenas vez ou outra revelando a mansão nos fundos para indicar essa pequena diferença...

Uma olhada para Akemi e Sakura confirmou a sensação de estar sendo analisada. Mas Akemi sorriu quando apontou para uma foto no centro.

— Nesta ele está com seis anos.

Quanto mais fotos ela via, mais perfeito o mundo da família de Sasuke parecia ser. Eles todos pareciam tão felizes, e em todas Sasuke estava sorrindo, confiante... O precioso herdeiro da coroa Uchiha.

— Esta foi tirada quando ele tinha vinte anos... No primeiro ano em que correu na maratona de Dublin. Sabia que Sasuke criou um fundo beneficente para crianças com leucemia, e ainda corre na maratona dedicada a causa praticamente todo ano? Ele me fez acompanhá-lo, o danado.

— Não, eu não sabia. — Sakura viu uma outra foto de Sasuke com uma câmera antiga pendurada em volta do pescoço. Tinha 14 ou 15 anos, e estava ladeado por Naruto e Akemi, os três abraçados pelos ombros. Como os três mosqueteiros.

— Hum. — Akemi aproximou-se e uniu o braço ao dela mais um vez. — Este é Sasuke. Ele sempre foi o filho perfeito e nunca se incomodou com esse fato... Independentemente das responsabilidades que vieram com isso. Tudo parece vir tão fácil para Sasuke... Quanto a mim, sofri uma pressão maior. Mas então, não sou a perfeita na família.

E houve aquela sensação de mundo perfeito mais uma vez. Certamente, tinha que haver alguma coisa horrível sobre o passado de Sasuke... Alguma indiscrição, ou pelo menos um coração partido?

Isso ajudaria. Porque para Sakura, perfeito demais possuía mais ciladas do que alguns defeitos. De defeitos ela entendia bem.

Contudo, a perspectiva de uma breve visita ao mundo da perfeição era tentadora. Especialmente se isso significava estar lá com Sasuke. O tolo coração dela já estava comprometido com a ideia de umas férias... Caso a cabeça não continuasse pensando que ela desistiria de seu passaporte quando chegasse à fronteira...

Akemi inclinou a cabeça e fitou os olhos de Sakura.

— Venha. Vamos fazer caretas para Sasuke do fundo da sala enquanto ele faz seu grande discurso. Não tenho tido a chance de fazer isso em anos!

— Talvez devêssemos chamar Naruto para ajudar? — Sakura conseguiu um sorriso travesso enquanto elas voltavam.

Akemi ergueu o nariz no ar.

— Diferentemente de mim e de você, ele não tem ideia do significado da palavra "diversão".

— Tenho a impressão de que você poderia ajudá-lo com isso.

— Pare. Você é quase tão encrenqueira quanto eu.

— Acho que eu já a amo por isso.

Oh! A terra da perfeição proporcionava até mesmo uma irmã em potencial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Então, qual é o veredicto, Haruno?

— Tenho que decidir se gostei de sua família inteira depois de uma única noite?

— Oh, sim, isso mesmo. — Sasuke entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e lhe balançou o braço enquanto eles andavam para o fim escuro da casa. — Você precisa tirar a média, certo? Eu nunca soube qual foi a minha nota de zero a dez.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Faz tanto tempo que me esqueci...

Sasuke sorriu.

— Tudo bem, então o meu plano não foi o melhor do mundo. Sou adulto o bastante para admitir isso. Mas não posso voltar agora, posso?

— Por que não?

Ela riu, o som profundo ecoando no corredor.

— Porque então você teria vencido ao me fazer quebrar minha resolução. E eu não poderia conviver com o fato de você se sentir triunfante com a desgraça alheia.

— Eu? Triunfante com a desgraça alheia? Como se fosse possível.

Sakura ergueu o nariz e Sasuke riu, apertando-lhe os dedos.

— Akemi ensinou-lhe a empinar o nariz, não foi? É a marca registrada dela.

Sakura sentiu no peito o efeito de muitas taças de champanhe borbulhando, a gargalhada ecoando mais alta que a risada de Sasuke.

— Ela é maravilhosa. Estou feliz por tê-la conhecido.

— Eu também.

Ela parou de andar, a afeição na voz dele e a suavidade nos olhos um convite aberto para que questionasse sobre aquele relacionamento, obviamente tão importante para Sasuke.

— Você sentiu falta da sua irmã, não é?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpreso pela pergunta.

— Sempre fomos nós três por um longo tempo. Suponho que alguma coisa parecesse errada sem Akemi.

— Os três mosqueteiros.

Sasuke sorriu por causa da escolha de palavras.

— Todos devem ter seu grupo de mosqueteiros.

Sakura concordou e adorou que ele entendesse isso da mesma forma que ela. Era mais uma coisa que tinham em comum. E sabia estar se agarrando a tais conexões agora.

Pegando-lhe a outra mão, ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, balançando ambos os braços enquanto continuava andando para o sentido contrário.

— Mosqueteiros estão lá quando você precisa deles.

— Verdade.

— Você pode conversar com eles sobre todo tipo de coisa.

— Como qual é a nota de seus namorados de zero a dez...

Sakura agora gostava por Sasuke se referir a si como namorado, e nem mesmo protestara ao ser apresentada como "namorada" a noite inteira.

— Eles ficam ao seu lado durante os períodos difíceis.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, assentindo.

— Com certeza. — Ele respirou fundo. — Tudo bem, mordi a isca... O que exatamente minha irmã lhe contou?

Sakura fitou-o e deu um sorriso suave.

— O que ela poderia ter me contado? A menos que você tenha algum segredo obscuro que queira compartilhar? Sabe... Algo que tiraria o rótulo de "perfeito" de sua pessoa...

— Ninguém é perfeito. — Sasuke ergueu as mãos de ambos um pouco na lateral, abriu os dedos e voltou a entrelaçá-los nos dela. — Isso é apenas sorte.

— Hum. Sorte. — Sakura sentiu-se decepcionada por ele não ter sido capaz de admitir ao menos um defeito. Em vez disso, mencionara sorte, mais um aspecto positivo cobrindo toda a perfeição da pessoa que era.

Certo, então. Ela teria de trabalhar sobre uma fraqueza que sabia que Sasuke possuía. De maneira a fazê-lo quebrar a promessa. E isso era menos do que perfeito, não era?

Então inclinou-se para a frente, pressionando os seios contra o peito largo, enquanto lhe dava aquele sorriso travesso que quase sempre o provocava.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não vou voltar na decisão, Haruno.

— Mesmo se eu decidir fazê-lo voltar?

— Nesse caso, não seria eu a quebrar a regra. — Ele fixou o olhar na boca de Sakura. — Sinta-se livre para tentar. Mas não serei eu a voltar.

— Você joga sujo, Sasuke.

— E você sabe o quão sujo eu posso jogar, Sakura.

Ela deu um pequeno gemido de frustração, os olhos se tornando pesados, e mordiscou o lábio. O que o fez resmungar baixinho em resposta.

— Você deveria vir com uma placa de "perigo".

— Oh, eu tentei avisá-lo diversas vezes.

— Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. E ainda sei.

Eles se entreolharam fixamente, e o coração de Sakura disparou. Sasuke observava-lhe os olhos, sem sorrir, sem arquear uma sobrancelha. Apenas a fitava com tanta intensidade que quase a fez gemer outra vez.

Ela já o considerara perigoso. Mas enquanto a olhava daquela maneira, Sakura subitamente soube a razão...

Necessitava de uma rota de fuga. Por um minuto apenas.

— Ainda não. — Ela evitou olhá-lo quando deu um passo atrás, afastando-se do calor do corpo másculo, observando as mãos unidas de ambos se erguerem, Sasuke repetindo o movimento anterior de flexão dos dedos. — Você fará isso em uma semana.

Depois que ele visse o mundo "longe de ser perfeito" dela.

Eles continuaram dando pequenos passos ao longo do corredor, os braços ainda balançando, até que a voz profunda soou:

— O problema na sua cabeça não é realmente minha família, é?

Sakura ainda não podia encará-lo.

— Eu me diverti esta noite. Todos são maravilhosos.

— E não se sentiu intimidada por nenhum deles, nem mesmo por meus pais... Embora eu preferisse que você tivesse flertado um pouco menos com meu pai.

— Ele estava flertando comigo. Somente flertei de volta. E foi um flerte inocente. — Ela sorriu. — Na verdade, ele me lembra muito você, o que provavelmente ajudou. Possui o mesmo brilho nos olhos quando faz uma brincadeira. Embora, para ser honesta, acho que seu pai provavelmente seja mais engraçado que você.

— Na idade dele, teve mais prática.

— Mas aposto que pode ter um temperamento difícil às vezes, também.

— Então suponho que isso é mais uma coisa que eu tenha em comum com meu pai. — Quando ela ergueu os olhos, Sasuke sorriu. — Sim, Haruno, tenho total ciência de meus defeitos. E, assim como você, escolho não torná-los públicos.

Se ele tornasse pelo menos um daqueles defeitos públicos, poderia ajudá-la.

Mas antes que pudesse falar, Sasuke anunciou com um sorriso na voz:

— Estamos aqui... No meu cômodo favorito da casa inteira.

Soltando os dedos de Sakura, ele a virou, posicionou-se atrás, então, segurou-a pela cintura a fim de conduzi-la para a frente. E Sakura sorriu, maravilhada, para a longa sala com enormes janelas arcadas ao longo de toda uma lateral, e a luz dos holofotes externos lançando padrões em formas de arcos no chão. O lugar era lindo. Talvez até um pouco mágico. Perfeito.

— Esta é a Long Gallery. Costumava haver retratos da família na parede dos fundos, mas o sol as estava desbotando, então elas foram movidas para as paredes ao longo da escadaria. E a sala se tornou um pouco supérflua.

Ela sentiu o peito de Sasuke crescer contra as costas quando ele respirou profundamente antes de apoiar o queixo na cabeça dela e começar a compartilhar algumas memórias.

— Até que eu a tornei minha.

Sakura relaxou contra ele enquanto braços fortes a circulavam... Um ao redor da cintura, o outro em volta dos ombros nus... O polegar acariciava-lhe a pele enquanto ele continuava andando em frente, balançando um pouco os dois de um lado a outro no caminho.

— Ganhei um jogo de boliche certo Natal... Do Papai Noel, claro... Então eu o coloquei aqui. Jogava por horas. Às vezes até fugia para cá no meio da noite. E depois Naruto jogava também... E fazíamos competições e torneios.

Ela riu quando, de alguma forma, ele fez aquilo soar excitante, como se, caso tivesse chance, ainda pudesse jogar, mesmo depois de tantos anos. E Sakura era quase capaz de ver os dois garotos escondidos ali, rindo e discutindo perdas e ganhos.

— Quem foi o campeão?

Sasuke levantou o queixo e abaixou a cabeça, colocando o rosto contra os cabelos dela, antes de lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

— Ah... O júri ainda não decidiu. Mas finalmente decidimos que boliche era jogo de menina... Provavelmente quando Akemi decidiu que queria jogar... Então providenciamos um futebol de salão para jogar em dias chuvosos. Quebramos algumas janelas, levamos algumas broncas e corremos e nos escondemos diversas vezes.

Ele lhe beijou a orelha.

— Tempos felizes.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça, permitindo melhor acesso ao pescoço, fechando os olhos quando ondas de desejo percorreram-lhe o corpo.

— Tenho certeza de que, quando ficou mais velho, você descobriu usos melhores para a sala... Encontros secretos, primeiros beijos...

Sasuke beijou-lhe o pescoço, a voz soando rouca quando murmurou:

— Se as paredes pudessem falar...

Então ele trilhou beijos ao longo de um dos ombros, fazendo-a tremer. A mão que estava na cintura subiu, os dedos longos roçando o seio, o polegar fazendo movimentos circulares até o mamilo enrijecer contra o tecido do vestido.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o ombro largo, erguendo as mãos para cobrir as de Sasuke, os lábios se entreabrindo para sussurrar:

— Sasuke.

— Eu sei. — As palavras foram ditas contra a pele dela. — Também quero você.

Quando ele abriu a mão para segurar-lhe o seio, Sakura gemeu, virando-se nos braços fortes para escapar da tortura, mas circulando o pescoço de Sasuke de qualquer maneira, enquanto ele continuava balançando-os.

— Está voltando na decisão, Sasuke?

Ele riu, passando ambos os braços ao redor da cintura dela para erguê-la do chão.

— Você está?

Ela estava, mas:

— Você primeiro.

— Não, primeiro as damas.

— Você é tão machista.

— Não é que sou mesmo? — Ele a balançou de um lado a outro, fazendo a saia do vestido rodar em volta dos tornozelos. — Sou apenas um príncipe encantado normal.

Aquilo estava muito perto da verdade, e esse era o problema.

— Sim, mas aposto que a Cinderela jamais quis que o príncipe encantado... — Sakura inclinou-se sobre a orelha dele para sussurrar a sugestão.

O que provocou outro gemido dos lábios de Sasuke, então um beijo ardente antes que começasse a girá-la e girá-la no ar, até que Sakura estava gargalhando e sem fôlego. Só então parou, um sorriso mais brilhante do que ela jamais vira brincando no rosto bonito.

— Mais uma semana... Uma semana... E tudo isso acaba.

O que era exatamente o medo de Sakura.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Olá pessoal!**

**Mais um capítulo! Vou postar o próximo junto para compensar a demora então APROVEITEM! *-***

**Deixem reviews! :***


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 10 - ****O Sr. e a Srª. Haruno e a Aula de Tantra**

— Uchiha?

Sasuke viu Sakura fitá-lo pelo canto do olho quando o pai dela repetiu o nome. E assentiu.

— Isso mesmo.

— Não como em Hachiro Uchiha, o revolucionário?

— Quem? — Sakura aproximou-se mais de Sasuke.

— Meu avô. — Sasuke pôs a mão nas costas de Sakura e flexionou os dedos para tranquilizá-la. Ela não precisava se preocupar. Ele podia cuidar de si.

O pai de Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Então você é um deles.

— Sim, sou.

— Hum. — Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se com desconfiança.

— Não tenho certeza do que acho sobre minha filha misturando-se a um de vocês. — Mas ele deu de ombros. — Então, o que você faz?

— Sou arquiteto.

— É bom nisso?

Sasuke teve de reprimir um sorriso para que não se entregasse demais.

— Sim.

— Não que você precise ganhar dinheiro.

— Talvez não, mas é o que escolhi fazer.

O homem mais velho gesticulou a cabeça em direção à grande janela aberta.

— Um salário de arquiteto lhe comprou aquele carro?

— Não...

— Achei que não. — Ele deu a Sasuke um olhar que sugeria que ele tivesse perdido pontos.

— Pertencia ao meu tio. E estava em péssimo estado, então eu o comprei barato e o restaurei.

— Você quer dizer, pagou alguém para mandar restaurá-lo?

— Não, eu mesmo fiz o trabalho.

— Hum. — Ele andou até a janela. — É um Aston Martin?

Sasuke alisou as costas de Sakura antes de dar alguns passos e parar ao lado do outro homem, cruzando os braços contra o peito numa postura similar.

— Modelo DB5.

— O carro de James Bond.

— Bem, não o carro de James Bond. Nem mesmo um Uchiha se daria ao luxo de pagar um preço tão exorbitante. — Sasuke estava arriscando a sorte e sabia disso.

Mas o pai de Sakura simplesmente assentiu, descruzando os braços e indo para fora da casa.

— Bem, suponho que é melhor eu ver se você fez um bom trabalho, não é?

Quando começou a segui-lo, Sasuke virou-se a fim de dar um sorriso tranquilizador a Sakura, mas a mãe dela se aproximou.

— Quando é o dia do seu aniversário, Sasuke?

Sakura fez uma careta.

— Vinte e três de julho. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Sakura, curioso para entender qual era a relevância daquilo no grande esquema das coisas.

Mas logo descobriu.

— Signo de Leão, então. Combina com Áries. Sakura é Áries, sabe? Vocês serão muito compatíveis sexualmente. Isso é um começo.

Sakura levantou os braços e os abaixou, e Sasuke, após um momento de silêncio, apontou para ela enquanto se movia até a porta.

— Isso deixo por sua conta. Vou sair para falar de carros.

Bem, ele não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, podia? E falar de carros lhe parecia uma opção muito melhor... Um passo de cada vez. Poderia conquistar a mãe dela mais tarde.

Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, então ele voltou e deu seu sorriso mais charmoso.

— Sakura me contou que a senhora é Mestre em Tantra?

O rosto da mãe de Sakura iluminou-se.

— Sim, sou. Você pratica a arte?

— Não. Mas estou interessado em aprender.

— Sasuke!

Ele ignorou Sakura, totalmente ciente de que talvez pagasse por isso mais tarde.

— Talvez possa me ensinar o básico.

— Há uma aula para iniciantes esta tarde. Vocês dois poderiam participar.

— Faremos isso então. — Uma aula para iniciantes não poderia ser tão perigoso, poderia? Não que ele soubesse. Mas se aquilo envolvesse algumas ideias que pudesse usar quando o prazo acabasse, dentro de um dia e seis horas, então as coisas estranhas que ouviria valeriam a pena.

— Não, não faremos, Sasuke.

— Por que não?

— Porque você não tem ideia de onde está se metendo.

A mãe de Sakura deu-lhe um tapinha no braço e piscou.

— Venho tentando colocá-la nas aulas há anos. Parece uma pena que Sakura se negue à experiência. Não a deixe convencê-lo a não participar. Vocês dois obterão os benefícios.

— Mãe!

— Você não ouviu? Obteremos os benefícios. — Ele assentiu firmemente para a expressão exasperada dela. — E ninguém nunca lhe disse que deve ouvir sua mãe? Veja que ótimo trabalho ela fez com você.

— Mamãe querida... Se cair nessa conversa, terei certeza de que sou adotada.

— Você não é adotada, tem a beleza de sua mãe. Não sou cego.

A mãe de Sakura riu.

— Sim, acho que vou gostar muito de você, Sasuke... Independentemente de qual for seu sobrenome. — Ela lhe bateu no braço de novo. — Apenas não tente esse método com o pai dela.

— Tenho esperança de que o assunto "carros" possa ajudar.

— Certamente é um começo.

— Mais alguma coisa que possa ajudar?

Ela o estudou, então sorriu outra vez.

— Suponho que você nunca tenha praticado wind-surf. O velho tolo decidiu aprender neste verão... Há uma escola aqui perto. Antes tarde do que nunca, diz ele.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Agora isso eu posso usar.

Ele deixou a sala, correndo alegremente para o carro, de súbito mais otimista do que havia se sentido alguns dias antes da visita. Não que teria usado a palavra "nervoso" caso Sakura questionasse o motivo da tensão. "Preparado para a pior noite que poderia ter" era uma descrição melhor. Além disso, o fato de Sakura ter usado todas as armas do vasto arsenal para tentá-lo a desistir e liberar a tensão não ajudara.

Uma pequena vingança na aula de tantra seria boa.

Sakura meneou a cabeça enquanto andava para a janela. Inacreditável. Ele estava usando o mesmo truque que usara com as amigas dela. E, mais inacreditável ainda: até agora parecia estar funcionando! Sasuke possuía um charme irritante!

Então por que ela não estava radiante com aquilo? Deveria estar...

— Bem, tenho de dizer que ele é muito sexy, não é?

A mãe se juntou a ela à janela para olharem os dois homens estudando o carro, ambos com as pernas levemente apartadas e os braços cruzados sobre os peitos, numa postura tipicamente masculina.

— Isso ele é.

— Ele não a deixa fugir muito, verdade?

— Não, não deixa.

— Hum. Eu sempre soube que seria necessário um homem muito determinado para capturar seu coração, querida.

Desta vez, Sakura não respondeu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Quer me contar por que você parece tão presunçosa?

Sakura franziu o cenho quando ele se inclinou para sussurrar a pergunta.

— Psiu. Você deveria estar respirando profundamente.

Sasuke respirou fundo e exalou o ar.

— Eu estou. Por que você está sorrindo assim?

Ela olhou para a mãe na plataforma mais alta da classe para se certificar de que ela não estava observando, então curvou-se para sussurrar, com um sorriso malicioso:

— Você vai desistir depois disso.

— Não vou.

Sakura cutucou-lhe o peito com um dedo.

— Bem, veremos.

— Sem toques — murmurou ele. — Sua mãe disse sem toques por enquanto. Não quebre as regras.

Sasuke observou quando o queixo dela se ergueu, um sorriso secreto brincando nos lábios. O que Sakura estava aprontando? Afinal ele não podia ver como respirações profundas e um fundo musical de ondas do mar o fariam voltar quando só faltava um dia, três horas e alguns minutos...

A voz da mãe dela soou, um tom suave, obviamente, para combinar com o ambiente.

_— E agora, cavalheiros, saiam da posição de joelhos e estendam as pernas à frente._

Sasuke ajustou a posição, estendendo as pernas cobertas pelo jeans e balançando os dedos descalços no ar frio. Aquilo era fácil.

_— As moças vão para o colo de seu par, um joelho ao lado de cada quadril dele, dobrando os joelhos gentilmente para proporcionar apoio. Mantenham o menor contato íntimo possível e não usem as mãos ainda._

Ele franziu o cenho quando Sakura ergueu as laterais da saia longa e se moveu para a posição, mordiscando o lábio inferior enquanto se concentrava, tanto na postura em si quanto em reprimir uma risadinha.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Tudo bem, podia fazer aquilo. Poderia bloquear da mente a imagem da primeira vez em que tinham feito amor no apartamento dele, numa posição similar. Podia fingir que não sabia que por baixo daquela saia provavelmente havia uma calcinha fio-dental.

E Sakura sussurrou:

— Você não está se exercitando para uma luta de boxe, Sasuke.

Ele sentia que estava. Mas meramente estreitou os olhos em aviso. Não iria ceder antes dela.

_— E agora, continuando a respiração profunda, olhem intensamente nos olhos de seu parceiro, para dentro de suas almas, e sintam a conexão se construir entre vocês._

Sasuke esperou que os longos cílios de Sakura se erguessem, os luminosos olhos verdes fitando os dele diretamente. E fez o mesmo, um sorriso brincando na boca.

Ela piscou devagar, a luz vindo da janela de um dos lados da sala reluzindo naqueles olhos, mostrando diversas tonalidades de verde.

_— E respirando profundamente..._

Sasuke percebeu que já não estava realizando esta parte mais tão bem. Tentou focar a mente naquilo, mas enquanto fitava os olhos de Sakura, não era fácil. Na verdade, quase sentia falta de ar.

E alguma coisa nos olhos dela tinha mudado também. O sorriso desaparecera.

Ele estudou o verde e viu alguma emoção passar por ali.

_O que é isso?_ Perguntou com os olhos.

Ela meneou a cabeça muito de leve, tão de leve que qualquer um que não estivesse tão perto não teria visto. Mas Sasuke viu.

_Nada,_ ela estava lhe dizendo.

Ele não acreditou na resposta.

_— E agora, quero que vocês continuem estudando os olhos de seu parceiro. Quero que pensem em três palavras para descrevê-los. Revezem-se. Uma palavra cada um. A respiração profunda de relaxamento continua._

Sakura fechou os olhos brevemente e Sasuke sorriu quando ela os reabriu. Ah, comunicação do tipo aberta e honesta. Aquela aula poderia se provar útil, afinal de contas.

Ele focou nos olhos verdes mais uma vez e falou a palavra com voz rouca:

— Problema.

Sakura ergueu o queixo e estreitou os olhos de maneira brincalhona quando respondeu:

— Teimoso.

Sua mãe, que agora estava rodeando a sala, inclinou a cabeça para sussurrar:

— Sem críticas. Sejam gentis um com o outro. Abaixem a guarda. — Ela endireitou o corpo e acrescentou: — E respirem.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios para conter uma risada, enquanto Sakura olhava-o com recriminação. Ele não achara que as palavras fossem críticas. Eram honestas. Ela era problema: problema do melhor tipo.

Sakura encarou-o e balbuciou:

— Comporte-se.

Então Sasuke respirou fundo e aproximou o rosto para examinar os olhos outra vez. Levou cinco segundos para que sorrisse, mas Sakura sempre teve esse poder sobre ele, não teve?

— Linda.

A mesma emoção estranha anterior brilhou nos olhos verdes, antes de ela engolir em seco e murmurar:

— Incrível.

Sasuke sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer o peito, o coração batendo descompassado enquanto se distraía dos olhos verdes para observá-la umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua. Então ergueu os olhos para os de Sakura e falou a palavra num sussurro agonizado:

— Cedendo.

Ele tinha se referido a si, e não a ela. Mas Sakura entendeu sem precisar de explicação, a boca se curvando num sorriso que fez o sangue de Sasuke ferver.

— Eu também.

— Foram duas palavras.

_— E agora vamos aprofundar a confiança entre os casais._

A mãe de Sakura subiu na plataforma de novo.

_— Meninas, coloquem as mãos no rosto de seu parceiro, então permitam que as pontas dos dedos lhe explorem o pescoço, os ombros, ao longo dos braços. Sintam a energia penetrar através de seus dedos. Rapazes, respirem devagar e profundamente, em um estado de quase meditação. Mantenham o contato ocular... E respirem._

Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto de Sasuke, observando os lábios dele se entreabrirem quando lhe tocou a pele. Sentiu os pelos recém-crescidos contrastando à pele macia, viu os cílios espessos piscarem, as pálpebras se tornarem mais pesadas, o negro dos olhos incendiar.

As sensações eram devastadoras.

Como ele podia fazer cada terminação do corpo ganhar vida sem tocá-la? Como podia fazer a respiração acelerar apenas com aquele olhar?

Sakura deslizou os dedos pela coluna do pescoço dele, os polegares sentiram quando Sasuke engoliu em seco. Observou os cílios espessos roçando a pele no momento em que Sasuke piscou de modo lento.

Nunca sentira-se tão envolvida por um homem. Como se pudesse mergulhar em águas profundas e nunca sentir necessidade de subir para respirar, até que fosse tarde demais.

E isso a assustava. E se ficasse tão envolvida pela terra da felicidade perfeita e, na primeira onda que viesse, ela se esquecesse de remar para sobreviver?

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam numa pergunta silenciosa. _O que houve?_

_Nada._ Sakura sorriu para esconder a emoção. Então deslizou os dedos sob o colarinho da camisa branca e sentiu a pulsação na base do pescoço, antes de deslizar as mãos pelos ombros largos. Um gemido muito baixinho soou. _Eu estou cedendo._

Ela apertou os dedos ao redor dos bíceps fortes. _Quero que você faça isso._

_— E agora, cavalheiros, repitam os mesmos toques, as moças, respirando profundamente._

Sakura afastou as mãos. _Sua vez._ Sasuke sorriu perigosamente. _Minha vez. Hora da vingança..._ Porque ela quase o matara com aqueles toques e aquela expressão nos olhos. Ele pensava ser um homem forte e controlado. Mas diante daquele olhar, não era. Sentia-se mais fraco do que nunca. E deveria detestar tal sentimento. Mas não detestava.

Como Sakura podia fazer aquilo com ele? Uma parte dele queria que ela fizesse. Talvez então Sakura pudesse entender. Talvez então não o fitasse com aquela expressão estranha, que o preocupara há pouco.

Ela respirou fundo e prendeu o ar quando as mãos fortes lhe afastaram os cabelos dos ombros. E quando lhe moldaram o rosto, ela exalou com suavidade, e ele a via lutar contra a necessidade de fechar os olhos.

_Foi essa a sensação quando você pôs as mãos em mim._

Ela o encarou com um leve arquear das sobrancelhas.

_O quê?_

Como Sakura não podia ver o que fazia com ele?

Sasuke desceu as mãos, sentindo a pulsação errática no pescoço esbelto.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios entreabertos de Sakura.

_Estou cedendo._

Ele sorriu enquanto movia as mãos ao longo dos ombros delgados, violando as regras no momento em que roçou os dedos no topo dos seios.

_Eu também quero você._

O lábio inferior de Sakura tremeu, ela o mordeu, os olhos verdes escurecendo.

E Sasuke quase gemeu. Porque ela estava fazendo exatamente o que fazia quando estava perto do ápice, quando seria necessário apenas um leve toque no centro de prazer...

Ele engoliu em seco e quebrou o contato ocular, olhando para a saia aberta. Então percebeu o que estava fazendo e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos acusadores.

Deu de ombros e riu em silêncio.

_A culpa é sua._

Moveu as mãos ao longo dos braços dela e estendeu os polegares para roçar a pele macia nas laterais dos seios. Olhou para baixo e viu os mamilos rijos contra o tecido.

Sakura gemeu, e então, de repente, levantou-se, enrubescendo quando os outros ocupantes da sala se viraram para eles.

— Sinto muito — murmurou. Inclinando-se, o segurou pela camisa. — Levante!

De algum modo Sasuke conseguiu ficar em pé, as mãos dela ainda na camisa, uma expressão de desculpas no rosto enquanto começava a deixar a sala.

— Desculpem-nos. Por favor, continuem. Não se incomodem conosco.

Deu uma olhada para a expressão presunçosa da mãe de Sakura enquanto ela retomava com tranquilidade:

— Respirem profundamente e relaxem...

Do lado de fora, Sakura manteve uma das mãos na camisa dele e o conduziu ao longo do corredor, a respiração ofegante.

— Aonde nós vamos? — perguntou Sasuke. Ela se virou e o abraçou enquanto ele ria. — O que nós estamos fazendo, Haruno?

— Estamos cedendo.

Com as duas mãos segurando-lhe agora, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e o beijou, os lábios vorazes e exigentes. E Sasuke não podia reclamar. Voltar na decisão naquele exato momento tornava ambos vencedores.

Mas quando Sakura deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa para tocar a pele quente logo acima do jeans, ele deu um gemido profundo.

Já estava dolorosamente excitado e, se continuassem com aquilo, logo estariam dando um show para a próxima pessoa que abrisse a porta. Então ele afastou a boca e lhe segurou o rosto.

— Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Onde?

Ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a expressão irritada. Então, de súbito, lhe ocorreu uma ideia.

— Você pode correr descalço?

Naquele momento, Sasuke teria corrido sobre cacos de vidros se significasse que logo satisfaria aquele desejo ardente.

— Se você pode, eu posso.

— Então venha comigo. — Sakura pegou a mão dele e começou a correr para o gramado, em direção ao bosque.

Sasuke não se importava para onde estava indo, contanto que chegassem lá o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:**

**Tá ai como prometido dois capítulos de uma só vez! Espero que tenham gostado! Agora só restam mais dois capítulos e acaba :((**

**Deixem reviews e até a próxima! :****


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 11 - ****Descobertas e Talvez o Fim...**

O chalé era tão pequeno que parecia uma cabana. E tantas árvores e arbustos tinham crescido ao redor durante os anos que quem não conhecesse o lugar mal poderia avistá-lo. Sakura riu, aliviada.

Talvez não fosse tão mágico quanto a sala favorita de Sasuke na mansão, mas era o lugar favorito dela, o esconderijo da época de adolescente. Ninguém os interromperia lá. E ela poderia gritar à vontade...

A voz profunda de Sasuke soou quando ambos saltaram sobre galhos em favor de um caminho gramado mais macio.

— Que lugar é este?

Ela sorriu quando olhou por sobre o ombro.

— É o meu esconderijo. — Sakura entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e o puxou para a frente. — Todo meu. Este era meu lugar de "fuga" de toda a loucura.

— Você precisava fugir?

Sakura suspirou, não querendo perder o momento sexual ao falar sobre o mundo "não muito perfeito" no qual crescera.

— Às vezes.

— De seus pais?

— Sim. Tente ser um adolescente onde as conversas durante o jantar giram em torno de orgasmos profundos e alinhamento de chakras, e você vai querer cinco minutos para se esconder. Não pode correr mais rápido, Sasuke?

Ele devia ter ouvido a irritação na voz dela, porque parou completamente e a puxou para os braços antes de informá-la:

— Depois de toda essa espera, não faremos a coisa de forma apressada, Haruno. Vamos nos amar devagar, vamos explorar...

Sakura suspirou.

— Muitas explorações não serão necessárias, confie em mim. Depois daquela aula tola...

Ele a beijou de modo ardente e demorado, efetivamente calando-a e provando o próprio ponto de vista ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ela sorriu contra a boca de Sasuke.

— Tudo bem. Contanto que você esteja dentro de mim e terminemos o que começamos, ficarei feliz.

Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça, a voz rouca.

— Você estava perto, não estava?

Sakura recomeçou a andar, levando-o consigo.

— Muito perto.

— Vou agradecer à sua mãe durante o jantar.

Ela riu enquanto abria a porta.

— Se você fizer isso, eu o matarei e deixarei seu corpo nesta floresta.

— Você não vai fazer isso. Precisa deste corpo.

Mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Mas não apenas o corpo de Sasuke. Precisava dele. Como jamais precisara de alguém. E uma parte dela o detestava por isso... A parte que sentia muito medo.

Mas poderia lidar com aquilo mais tarde. No momento, apenas queria se perder em Sasuke.

Sakura soltou a mão dele para pegar um cobertor, jogando-o sobre a cama estreita de ferro fundido antes de se voltar para olhá-lo.

Sasuke estava analisando as redondezas, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quando se aproximou.

— Você ainda usa este lugar?

— Quando venho visitar meus pais, sim. — Ela começou a desabotoar a blusa. — Podemos falar menos agora?

Ele parou as mãos dela, prendendo o olhar ao dele.

— Eu faço isso.

Então Sakura começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, os dedos roçando contra a pele quente, o corpo latejando em antecipação, até que havia botões abertos o suficiente para que ela pudesse tocar o peito largo com a boca.

Podia sentir o coração de Sasuke batendo forte contra os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que usava as mãos para abrir os botões inferiores da camisa. Ela o queria com tanto desespero que chegava a doer.

Quando Sasuke abriu-lhe a blusa e segurou ambos os seios, Sakura gemeu em quase agonia. Ele praguejou baixinho.

— Você me deixa louco, sabe disso, não sabe?

— Hã-hã.

Ela lhe desabotoou o jeans, as mãos tremendo quando desceram o zíper e sentiram a longa extensão da virilidade. Queria-o tanto dentro de si que podia sentir o corpo chorando de desejo.

Polegares quentes provocaram-lhe os mamilos com gentileza. Mas Sakura não queria gentileza agora. Queria que ele a tomasse de modo ardente e apressado, para que pudesse aliviar a pulsação interna.

Pondo ambas as mãos no cós do jeans, desceu calça e cueca ao mesmo tempo. Mas Sasuke liberou os seios e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, deixando os braços dos dois nas laterais do corpo.

— Devagar, Haruno. — A voz profunda era rou ca. — Olhe para mim.

Ela já o olhara o bastante na aula tola dada pela mãe. Gemendo em protesto, arqueou as costas, de modo que a barriga se pressionasse contra ele, moveu os quadris e sorriu triunfante quando Sasuke gemeu.

— Olhe para mim.

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! O que ele queria dela? Não era o bastante o fato de desejá-lo tanto? Com relutância, ergueu a cabeça e lhe encontrou os olhos.

— O que foi, Sasuke?

Mas ele não respondeu. Apenas fitou-a com aquele início de sorriso que sempre a perturbava.

Porque lá estava mais uma vez: a intensidade do olhar que lhe roubava o fôlego e a fazia sentir como se estivesse se afogando. Sakura sentiu o corpo começar a tremer, quase como se estivesse com frio, um contraste marcante ao calor que queimava a pele. E ele podia causar tudo aquilo com um único olhar.

Sasuke franziu o cenho de leve.

— Aí está aquela expressão novamente.

— Sasuke... Eu não quero conversar agora.

— Eu sei, mas você precisa diminuir o ritmo para mim. Estou por um fio. E se me tocar, não haverá tempo suficiente para pôr proteção. Deixe-me fazer todo o trabalho desta vez. Confie em mim para tornar tudo ainda melhor do que antes.

Ela ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador.

— Não precisamos de proteção. Já cuidei disso.

— Desde quando?

— Desde depois de duas semanas que eu o reencontrei. — Sakura deu um sorriso travesso, a voz baixando para um sussurro rouco quando estendeu os braços de ambos na lateral e deu um passo à frente para lhe roçar o peito com os seios.

— Não há nada no caminho... Você não pode negar que quer isso. Pense em como vai ser quando estiver dentro de mim — sussurrou Sakura no ouvido dele.

Sasuke praguejou baixinho: estava cedendo em um novo nível. E ela pôde ver isso nos olhos negros quando se inclinou para trás. Depois mordiscou o lábio e sorriu, convencida de que obteria a velocidade que queria, a versão que a faria se esquecer de todas as emoções borbulhando dentro de si.

Com um gemido longo, ele encostou a testa na dela, impulsionando ambos em direção à cama.

— E agora nós realmente precisamos ir devagar.

_ Não... Não devagar. Por favor, não devagar._ Quando Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, Sasuke silenciou-a com um beijo ardente, enlouquecendo-a de prazer. Ela lutou para libertar as mãos, mas ele não permitiu, movendo o ângulo da cabeça e beijando-a de forma ainda mais profunda.

Sakura sentiu o coração mover-se dentro do peito. Era uma sensação estranha e intensa, e com aquela boca torturando a dela, ela não podia respirar mais, e com as mãos presas, não podia tocá-lo para se ancorar quando o chão pareceu se mover.

Uma forte emoção se construiu no peito dela, estava tonta, se afogando. _Por favor, Sasuke._

Quando ele lhe liberou as mãos e ambos removeram as roupas de forma frenética até que não houvesse nada no caminho, Sasuke beijou-a repetidamente, fazendo-a pensar que venceria aquela batalha.

Mas no momento em que ele a colocou sobre a cama estreita e se deitou ao lado, ele lhe emoldurou o rosto com as mãos e os polegares roçavam os lábios, enquanto olhava-a com intensidade.

Sakura tentou puxar a cabeça dele para mais perto.

— Não. Olhe para mim.

Tirando uma das mãos do rosto dela, Sasuke levou-a ao seio, provocando o mamilo com os dedos e a fazendo se contorcer em resposta.

— Olhe para mim.

Sakura sentiu a frustração. Ele sempre a estava pressionando. Podia ser muito mandão. Ainda não sabia que ela não era o tipo de mulher que podia ser mandada?

Quando ela tentou tocá-lo outra vez, Sasuke liberou o seio e guiou a mão dela para acima da cabeça, envolvendo os dedos de Sakura ao redor de uma das barras de ferro da cabeceira.

— Você não pode me olhar, pode?

Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio no instante em que ele ergueu a outra mão e a prendeu ao redor da barra.

— Por que ainda está escondendo alguma coisa de mim?

— Sasuke... — Sakura falou entre dentes cerrados, as pernas se contorcendo ao sentir um dedo quente acariciando o centro úmido.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e descansou o rosto contra o dela para sussurrar:

— Eu já lhe disse o quanto adoro o fato de você estar sempre pronta para mim? — Ele continuou tocando-a intimamente, enquanto sussurrava palavras sedutoras no ouvido: — Mesmo quando você tenta esconder seus pensamentos... Seu corpo nunca mente. Olhe para mim, Haruno.

Sakura manteve os olhos fechados e gemeu alto quando o corpo explodiu num orgasmo tão poderoso que a deixou tremendo mais do que antes.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, e murmurou em surpresa.

— Eu mal a toquei.

— Eu lhe disse o quanto estava perto antes. — Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. — Não que você estivesse ouvindo.

Assim que Sakura soltou as mãos da cabeceira, ele olhou para cima.

— Deixe suas mãos aí. Não acabei ainda.

Ela estava prestes a protestar quando a cabeça dele abaixou e a boca se fechou ao redor do mamilo, lambendo com sensualidade. E Sakura não teve escolha senão segurar na barra da cama com mais força.

Balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro e lutou contra a nova onda de emoção, querendo que a agonia acabasse, e também desejando que nunca acabasse.

Sasuke liberou o seio para beijar-lhe o ventre, a mão grande se movendo entre os joelhos dela para abrir mais as pernas.

Sakura levantou um pouco a cabeça.

— Sasuke!

Ele olhou para cima, sem parar de beijar a barriga:

— O pedido de Cinderela está na minha cabeça por uma semana...

— Se você fizer isso...

— Eu sei. Essa é a ideia. Este corpo não lhe pertence mais... É meu.

— Sasuke, você não pode... Oh. — Sakura ia lhe dizer que ele não podia possuí-la como se ela fosse algum objeto inanimado, mas a reação ao primeiro toque da língua quente a teria feito mentir. Assim como os sons que emitiu quando Sasuke continuou acariciando a feminilidade com a boca e a língua. Ele a estava matando!

Mas mesmo enquanto se entregava às sensações indescritíveis, sabia que estava perdida. Como se uma parte dela tivesse se rendido e jamais pudesse ser recuperada.

— Sasuke... Pare. Não, não pare. Oh, meu Deus.

— Hum-hum? — A vibração da voz rouca a levou à extremidade de novo, e Sakura gritou.

Manteve os olhos fechados. Aquilo era demais. No segundo em que decidira ter um caso com Sasuke tinha sido o começo do fim. Não era mais Sakura... Apenas Haruno, a Haruno dele. Era assim que se sentia.

Lutou contra as lágrimas porque não poderia lhe dar isso também.

A voz de Sasuke soou mais perto e ela pôde sentir a virilidade dele posicionada entre as pernas macias.

— Olhe para mim, Haruno.

— Não posso.

Sakura sentiu a cama balançar, enquanto ele apoiava o peso do corpo sobre os braços e deslizava lentamente para o interior dela.

— Sim, você pode.

— Sasuke, por favor. — A voz era trêmula e parecia suplicante aos próprios ouvidos.

Ele deslizou até quase deixá-la, os braços tremendo, a respiração ofegante e descontrolada.

Ocorreu a Sakura que, em pelo menos uma coisa, eles eram iguais. Ela podia excitá-lo com a mesma intensidade e rapidez que Sasuke a excitava, não podia? Para testar a teoria, enquanto engolia o nó de emoção, contraiu os músculos internos, e o movimento arrancou um gemido quase estrangulado do peito de Sasuke.

— Haruno, olhe para mim!

Ela sorriu, determinada a encontrar forças para torturá-lo em retribuição a tudo que ele a fizera sentir. Então reprimiu a emoção e abriu os olhos.

O rosto de Sasuke estava vermelho, os olhos com intenso brilho, os lábios entreabertos. E ele movimentou os quadris, gemendo quando Sakura contraiu os músculos e o comprimiu mais uma vez.

Agarrando-se à barra de ferro com mais força, ela dobrou os joelhos, firmou os calcanhares no colchão e acelerou o ritmo dos movimentos.

Não deveria ter aberto os olhos. Não deveria olhar para aquele rosto maravilhoso.

Sakura viu a batalha interior naqueles olhos quando o corpo dele enrijeceu para a libertação. E então a imagem nublou, enquanto sentia o nó construído no baixo ventre se desfazendo, onda após onda de prazer cascateando e lavando a dor.

Foi quando o ouviu gemer num alívio, quando sentiu a onda de calor dentro de si. E quando finalmente tomou consciência das lágrimas escorrendo pelo próprio rosto.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, uma súbita chuva que escorria do telhado do chalé preencheu o silêncio, e Sakura fechou os olhos dando um suspiro. Não queria estar tão apaixonada.

As palavras murmuradas com suavidade a despedaçaram.

— O que houve?

Ela meneou a cabeça, liberando as mãos da cabeceira para empurrar o peito largo.

— Não pergunte. Pelo menos desta vez.

— Não posso, Haruno. — Mas saiu de dentro dela de qualquer forma, como se entendesse a necessidade de espaço.

Movendo-se depressa, Sakura desceu da cama para reunir as roupas e enxugar as faces úmidas. Sasuke respirou fundo.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

— Não, não precisamos.

— Sim, precisamos.

Sakura praguejou, esquivando-se da mão estendida e se vestindo. Nunca tivera problemas com nudez antes, mas após aquela conexão de almas, sentia-se mais nua do que nunca. E precisava da cobertura como uma defesa extra, enquanto tentava lidar com as emoções.

— Não quero conversar. Eu lhe disse que não queria conversar quando chegamos aqui.

— Alguma coisa acaba de acontecer e quero saber o que é.

— E Sasuke Uchiha sempre consegue exatamente o que quer, não é?

Sasuke franziu o cenho enquanto vestia o jeans.

— O que isso significa?

Ela inclinou a cabeça e quase gritou.

— O que você acha que significa?

— Eu não estaria perguntando se soubesse.

Sakura fez uma careta.

— Esqueça isso. Pelo menos por uma vez, pare de me pressionar!

Ela o detestou pelo tom vulnerável na voz quando ele respondeu:

— Eu não posso.

Porque a expressão de Sasuke, combinada ao tom de voz, indicava que ela o magoara, e, apesar do que estava fazendo e dizendo, Sakura não queria magoá-lo.

Somente não queria amá-lo tanto.

Então meneou a cabeça e foi até a porta. Enquanto Sasuke pegava a camisa, abriu-a e saiu correndo na chuva.

— Espere! Haruno... Espere um minuto!

Tentar correr mais rápido do que alguém que estava acostumado a correr em maratonas provavelmente não era a decisão mais sábia que ela já tomara, mas conhecia melhor o caminho, então correu e correu sem pensar.

Mas quando abriu a porta e colidiu com o pai, Sasuke parou bem atrás, ambos com a respiração ofegante.

Sakura tentou passar pelo pai, mas ele lhe segurou o braço e a encarou por um momento antes de movê-la para trás de si e gesticular com a cabeça, indicando que Sasuke entrasse.

Ela o olhou parado do lado de dentro da casa, a camisa abotoada errada, o peito se movimentando com a respiração dificultada, pingos de chuva no rosto. Porém, logo engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos. Doía muito olhar para ele.

— Qual de vocês vai me contar o que está acontecendo? — O pai de Sakura examinou os rostos dos dois antes de, automaticamente, colocar-se em defesa da filha, apontando um dedo acusador para Sasuke.

— Ele fez alguma coisa?

Sakura liberou o braço.

— Não.

— Parece que ele fez.

— Eu... — Sasuke silenciou-a com um olhar.

— Estou falando com minha filha. — Ele olhou para Sakura. — Então, o que está acontecendo?

— Papai... Ele não fez nada. Eu só preciso de algum espaço. Não posso pensar quando Sasuke está por perto. Ele é tão... Ele não fez nada errado. Por favor, esqueça isso.

Ela viu o brilho de compreensão nos olhos do pai, o que a deixou ainda mais furiosa.

— Por que vocês todos não podem me deixar em paz? Por que é preciso conversar sobre tudo? — Ela deu um suspiro frustrado. — Nem todo mundo quer ter cada pequeno sentimento analisado e depois alinhado às forças cósmicas!

Quando Sasuke tentou segui-la, um braço foi estendido e lhe bloqueou o caminho.

— Deixe-a. Já vi isso. Se você continuar pressionando, ela só vai lutar com mais força. Sakura sempre foi independente, quer tomar as próprias decisões.

Sasuke suspirou e passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto.

— Eu precisava dessa informação um pouco mais cedo.

O celular de Sasuke tocou, quebrando o silêncio. E ele sorriu numa expressão de desculpas quando tirou o telefone do bolso para desligá-lo.

— Atenda a ligação.

— Não, é...

O homem mais velho insistiu.

— Vá em frente, Uchiha. Tenho a impressão de que teremos muito tempo para conversar, a julgar por este episódio.

— Espero que sim.

— Atenda seu telefone. Provavelmente há alguma crise nacional que você precise evitar ou alguns trabalhadores em greve com quem negociar.

— Arquitetos não têm esse tipo de problema.

— Hum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— A explosão de raiva passou, minha querida?

Sakura ignorou o tom de voz alegre da mãe.

— Você sabe onde Sasuke está?

— Oh, deve estar colocando as coisas no carro. Ele veio se desculpar pela partida antecipada. — Ela continuou pondo a comida em travessas. — Ele me trouxe um adorável presente de aniversário. Você viu?

— Sasuke está partindo?

— Sim, algum problema com o hotel, aparentemente. Eu falei que nos veríamos de novo em Dublin, então... — Ela estava falando sozinha.

Sasuke a viu se aproximar e respirou fundo, preparando-se.

Sakura parou a alguns passos de distância com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Sem ao menos se incomodar em se despedir?

— Teria feito isso se soubesse onde você estava. Eu me despedi de seus pais. — Ele jogou a sacola no porta-malas, ainda incapaz de encará-la. Porque, se a olhasse, aquilo iria doer.

— Então você arranjou uma desculpa para partir?

— Não. Recebi um telefonema de Naruto. Há um incêndio nos andares superiores do Pavenham e...

— Um incêndio? — Sakura deu um passo e descruzou os braços. — Houve muitos danos?

— Naruto falou que não foi tão grave. Alguém deixou um dos grandes aquecedores ligado durante a noite. E alguma coisa deve ter caído em cima dele. Mas preciso ver por mim.

Sasuke arriscou um olhar quando fechou o porta-malas e rodeou o carro... E detestou por ela ter erguido o queixo e cruzado os braços de novo.

— Então você está usando isso como uma rota de escape.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

— Não terei outra discussão com você. Estou lhe dando espaço. Talvez seja o que precise nesse momento.

Quando Sakura não respondeu, ele abriu a porta do motorista. Apenas para ser detido pelas palavras:

— Bem, você viu por si agora. Sabe que nossas famílias são muito diferentes, então está...

A porta foi batida com violência e Sasuke virou-se, a expressão furiosa.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com nossas famílias ou com o fato de que eles vão ou não se matar durante um almoço de domingo... Portanto pare de se esconder atrás disso! Qualquer que seja o problema, está na sua cabeça. E posso lutar por isso, Sakura, mas não posso lutar sozinho!

Ele viu a breve hesitação dela. Mas quando tentou tocá-la num impulso, Sakura afastou-se, erguendo o tom de voz.

— Pare com isso, Sasuke! Você tem pressionado e cruzado todos os limites para vencer esta batalha, e para mim basta! Por que não podia simplesmente ter deixado as coisas como estavam?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e respondeu:

— Por que você acha?

— Eu não perguntaria se soubesse. — Sakura devolveu as palavras dele, descruzando os braços para gesticulá-los. — Isso é tudo um grande jogo para você, não é? Posso ser quem você quer, Sasuke, mas não sou quem você precisa! Porque jamais serei o tipo de mulher que vai se encaixar na sua vida perfeita. Como pode não ver isso?

Ele riu com incredulidade.

— Perfeita? Você acha que minha vida é perfeita? De onde tirou isso?

— É claro que é perfeita! Você é o menino de ouro Uchiha! Até mesmo sua irmã teve problemas para acompanhá-lo. Tudo vem muito fácil para suas mãos e...

— Fácil? É assim que você pensa? — Ele praguejou. — Acha que não trabalho duro para conquistar cada vitória? Acha que não tenho lutado por isso! Porque vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Sakura: nunca lutei tão arduamente em qualquer relacionamento. Jamais!

— Somente porque sou um tipo de desafio! Você não precisa do caos que eu levaria para sua vida... Porque, acredite, Sasuke, eu levaria. Minha vida sempre foi um glorioso tipo de caos. E adoro isso!

— E como sabe do que eu preciso? — questionou ele. — Você é tão especialista em relação à minha vida, então fale do que eu preciso.

— Você não precisa disto!

Sasuke fez uma careta.

— Tem razão, não preciso disto! Mas então, independentemente de quantas vezes eu a questiono, você não me conta o que é isto.

— E lá está você me pressionando de novo.

Ele precisou de cada gota de controle para não continuar gritando. E levou mais de um minuto para que pudesse se controlar antes de olhá-la novamente. Então focalizou as árvores atrás da casa e as flores em vasos no peitoril das janelas, enquanto cerrava os dentes e combatia as emoções.

Deu um passo, o olhar fixo no topo da cabeça de Sakura, a voz baixa e ainda emocionada.

— Cansei de pressionar. Tenho enfrentado uma batalha constante desde que a conheci, e agora basta.

— Então é um rompimento.

— Não, isto sou eu lhe dizendo que não haverá mais pressão. Estou lhe dando o espaço de que precisa para refletir. E talvez você me conte o que passa por sua cabeça.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não é espaço que quero...

Sem poder evitar, Sasuke praguejou com violência.

— Você não sabe o que quer, sabe? E talvez, na realidade, não seja de mim que precisa. Talvez necessite de um homem mais forte que eu, porque por mais que eu tente evitar, estou sempre atravessando seus limites, certo? E o problema é que não posso lhe prometer que pararei de fazer isso um dia.

— Por que, Sasuke? Por que não podemos ser como éramos, quando apenas ríamos, brincávamos e fazíamos sexo incrível?

Sasuke inclinou-se até que o rosto estivesse acima do dela.

— Quando você descobrir a resposta, talvez me procure. E se não fizer isso, então entenderei.

Ele voltou para o carro, a mão na porta enquanto tentava forçar o coração a diminuir o ritmo.

Então se virou mais uma vez, puxando-a para si de maneira tão abrupta que Sakura quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Passou os braços ao redor dela e a beijou, colocando tanta raiva, frustração e desejo nos lábios quanto era fisicamente possível, em seguida a liberou.

— Isto foi para o caso de você não me procurar.

Sakura permaneceu imóvel e observou-o entrar no carro e partir sem olhar para trás. Mesmo quando começou a chover, ela ficou ali, envolvendo os braços ao redor do corpo e tentando parar de tremer, lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces. Finalmente deixou o primeiro soluço escapar, olhando para o céu enquanto a chuva batia no rosto.

E não sabia há quanto tempo estava parada lá quando uma voz soou ao lado.

— Eu lhe trouxe um chá de camomila.

Ela riu entre as lágrimas quando olhou para a mãe.

— Não vai resolver desta vez.

— Você está perdidamente apaixonada por ele, não está?

— Sim. — Sakura fungou e levou as mãos ao rosto para secar as lágrimas. — Terrivelmente.

— E você sabe como ele se sente?

— As vezes acho que sei, mas ele parece ter o mesmo problema de comunicação que eu quando se trata de emoções verdadeiras.

Então lhe ocorreu que aquilo era um defeito, não era? O que o tornava menos perfeito... E tão humano quanto ela. Porque talvez, apenas talvez, quando alguém amava profundamente, significava que queria proteger o coração do sofrimento. E se Sasuke a amasse a metade do que ela o amava...

O que havia acabado de fazer? Teria perdido todos os sinais? O que não tinha visto que estivera lá o tempo todo?

— Hum. — A mãe uniu os braços de ambas. — Você viu o presente de aniversário que Sasuke me deu?

* * *

**Oiii galerinha! Mil perdoes pela demora!**

**Mas para compensar postarei este e o último capitulo juntos!**

**Bjaaaaaao Gente! **


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Esta história e os personagens contidos nela não me pertencem.**_

_******A história** é uma adaptação do livro Sua Amante, Sua Lei (His Mistress, His Terms) da autora Trish Wylie._

_**Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Boa leitura! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 12 - ****Juntos, Para Sempre!**

Sasuke subiu a escada para o apartamento sentindo mais cansaço do que já sentira. Tinha estragado tudo. Pressionara demais.

Ele ergueu a sacola de plástico na frente do corpo enquanto subia o último lance.

— Não sei o que vou fazer com você.

Abrindo a porta, cuidou para não balançar o saco enquanto entrava, então, no momento em que olhou para a cozinha, a primeira coisa que viu foi o aquário sobre o balcão.

Confuso, deu alguns passos, olhando ao redor do cômodo vazio antes de se inclinar para espiar através do vidro, o coração disparando.

— Imagino que você seja Fred? Eu sabia que você tinha uma chave do meu apartamento. Não foi um pouco difícil enfiá-la na fechadura com essas barbatanas? Belo truque, Fred...

— Você me deu uma chave para que eu pudesse vir tomar o café-da-manhã quando quisesse.

Sasuke endireitou o corpo e observou Sakura andando na direção dele, um sorriso quase tímido no rosto... O que era incrivelmente cativante, pois ele nunca a vira tímida.

— Olá. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Vocês dois estão se entendendo?

Ela continuou andando, a voz baixa, e talvez um pouco nervosa? Bem, se essa fosse a emoção, Sakura não estava sozinha. Sasuke sentia-se dividido como sempre: entre tocá-la e pressioná-la por respostas. Mas então ela o vinha fazendo sofrer com isso há muito tempo.

Ele notou o suéter dobrado nas mãos de Sakura. Tinha ido buscar alguma coisa que esquecera? Nesse caso, por que teria levado Fred?

— Você estava levando Fred para passear e decidiu vir buscar suas coisas?

Sasuke pôs a sacola de plástico sobre o balcão e a observou acompanhar o movimento.

— Esta sacola acabou de se mexer? O que tem aí?

Ele cruzou os braços.

— Minha pergunta, primeiro.

Sakura estendeu um dos pés no ar e apontou.

— Acha que eu ia passear com meu peixe nestes saltos?

Sasuke sentiu uma ponta de esperança.

— Por favor, diga que você realmente não passeia com seu peixe.

O sorriso dela se ampliou.

— O que tem na sacola?

Certo, então... Aquela tinha sido a brilhante ideia dele, de qualquer forma. Mais um risco de ser humilhado, mas não pudera evitar. Levantou a sacola com uma das mãos e enfiou a outra dentro, erguendo o saquinho menor enquanto apontava.

— Esta é a Wilma Dois.

— Sasuke — Sakura aproximou-se e deu aquele sorriso travesso que ele tanto amava —, você não pode batizar um peixe do jeito que batiza um barco.

— Na minha opinião, quem compra o peixe escolhe o nome que quiser.

Ela parou a poucos centímetros dele.

— E Wilma é...

— A Wilma... Dois.

— Certo. A Wilma Dois está aqui para fazer companhia a Fred?

Certo, Sasuke... Aí está a abertura da qual você precisa.

— Talvez a vida dela estivesse perfeitamente boa naquele saquinho pequeno, mas não era o que poderia ser. E mesmo sendo um peixe independente e livre, ela sabe que não precisa permanecer sozinha para continuar independente e livre.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam enquanto ela mordiscava o lábio para conter um sorriso. Mas quando se virou e colocou o suéter sobre o balcão à frente dele, Sasuke viu as mãos delicadas tremerem. Pressionara mais uma vez?

Ela o encarou, respirando fundo antes de dizer:

— Tudo bem, vou falar primeiro. Mas você tem de me prometer que não dirá ou não fará nada para me interromper até que eu termine, certo? Vim ensaiando isso desde Dingle, e se eu não falar de uma vez vou me atrapalhar.

Toda a esperança de Sasuke desapareceu, fazendo-o sentir-se vazio. Mas ele apenas se inclinou contra o balcão oposto e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Tudo bem.

Os olhos de Sakura seguiram o movimento e ela deu um sorriso suave. Porque sabia o que significava quando ele punha as mãos nos bolsos.

Fitando-o, posicionou as mãos sobre o balcão para dar um impulso e sentar-se sobre a superfície, cruzando as pernas sobre os saltos.

Então pôs as mãos na saia do vestido verde.

— Olhe para mim, Sasuke. — Quando ele ergueu o olhar, ela começou. — Estou completamente apaixonada por você, Sasuke. Total e loucamente apaixonada. E isso me assusta até a alma.

Ele nunca quisera tanto abraçá-la como naquele momento. Nunca tinha sido tão difícil lutar para não falar. Especialmente quando as mãos delicadas tremeram de novo, assim como o lábio inferior.

Ela o amava?

Sakura sorriu da expressão no rosto dele.

— Deixe-me falar tudo.

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu. Se ela tivesse um "mas" naquele discurso, podia esquecer. Era dele agora, e Sasuke não se importava o quanto Sakura gritasse com ele ou tentasse brigar. Ela era dele.

— Tenho sido independente desde que me tornei adulta. E amo minha vida, Sasuke... Com o caos e tudo o mais. Tenho grandes amigos, o apoio da minha família e um trabalho que amo. Pago minhas contas, adoro fazer compras. Num piscar de olhos posso decidir viajar num final de semana para lugares como Galway. — Ela pausou para respirar fundo. — Nunca pensei que precisasse de mais nada, não realmente, até você surgir.

— Eu não quero tirar nenhuma dessas coisas de você. Pensei que entendesse isso. Eu jamais quis.

Sakura suspirou.

— Eu sei, Sasuke... Mas o amor é um sentimento muito grande e desgastante, que abalou todo o meu mundo. Eu não tinha ideia de que amar fosse assim. Quando você me olha com tanta intensidade, sinto-me perdida. E quando fazemos amor, não sei onde eu termino e você começa.

Ele sorria enquanto Sakura continuava:

— Era como se eu tivesse desistindo de uma parte minha ao querer você do jeito que quero. Parecia tão perfeito, tão certo e isso me deixou apavorada... Por que pensei que se eu tivesse alguma coisa tão perfeita e tão certa, perdê-la me devastaria... Pelo menos por uma ou duas décadas. Não estava pronta para que isso acontecesse tão rápido. Tive medo, fiquei na defensiva e tentei fugir do sentimento. Estabeleci regras e limites para proteger meu coração. Mas não quero fugir. Apenas não quero me sentir mais tão perdida. Bem, está tudo esclarecido agora... Você correu o risco.

E não tinha sido tão difícil quanto ela imaginara. Só precisara de um pequeno empurrãozinho na direção certa. De uma análise da situação. E o presente que ele dera à mãe dela ajudara muito.

— Acabou?

— Quase. — Sakura umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo porque o verdadeiro risco viria a seguir. E, se estivesse errada, era melhor encontrar um prédio alto do qual pudesse se atirar. — Agora vamos falar de você.

Sasuke pareceu desconfiado.

— O que tem eu?

— Bem, acho que eu sempre soube que teria de me declarar primeiro. Porque, para ser honesta, se você tivesse feito isso quando eu me sentia pressionada... Eu provavelmente teria fugido de novo. — Quando Sasuke franziu a testa, ela sorriu para informá-lo de que estava tudo bem. — Eu voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas se você tivesse se declarado antes de eu entender meus sentimentos... Eu...

Quando ela pareceu não conseguir completar a ideia, Sasuke tentou ajudar:

— Você se sentiria obrigada a fazer o mesmo?

— Mais ou menos. Mas, na verdade, eu estava determinada a não me apaixonar, entende?

— Por conseguinte, as regras estúpidas.

— Sim, mas você continuava violando-as... Então isso é tudo culpa sua.

— E por que acha que fiz isso?

Ele continuava encostado contra o balcão, as mãos firmes dentro dos bolsos, mas Sakura podia ver que a expressão dos olhos era intensa.

E teve a mesma sensação que acontecera na aula boba da mãe. Talvez houvesse alguma verdade na arte da tantra yoga, afinal. Porque tudo se tratava de profundas conexões de alma para uma conexão sexual mais profunda. Sakura apenas não estava preparada para tais sensações.

Mas então aquela tinha sido a primeira vez na qual Sasuke a amara, quando ela havia encarado os próprios sentimentos. E a profundidade de tal emoção tornara a experiência tão profunda que Sakura fugira. Literalmente.

Talvez se soubesse que Sasuke tinha o mesmo sentimento...

Subitamente sentindo-se mais confiante, deu um pequeno sorriso travesso.

— Bem, eu não tinha muita certeza do porquê. Sou uma tola cega.

Sasuke sorriu e uma alegria a percorreu.

— Até que vi isso. — Sakura inclinou a cabeça para a direita e o olhar dele a seguiu. Ele a fitou de soslaio.

— Você roubou o presente de aniversário da sua mãe?

— Peguei emprestado. Sabia que estudei avaliação artística na faculdade? Aprendemos a ler mentes em coisas como esta.

Ele comprimiu os lábios antes de perguntar:

— Então tenho permissão de ir aí agora?

— Francamente, estou impressionada que você tenha ficado no lugar por tanto tempo. Estou perdendo o talento.

Sasuke riu enquanto tirava as mãos dos bolsos e se aproximava.

— Oh, você não está perdendo o talento, Haruno. Precisei de cada gota de autocontrole que possuo para ficar parado.

— Sabe, lembro-me de uma época quando eu costumava fazê-lo perder o autocontrole.

— Mais do que qualquer mulher já fez. — Ele deslizou as mãos por baixo da saia de Sakura, a voz profunda repleta de carinho. — Ou jamais fará.

Ela se inclinou para o lado e pegou a fotografia emoldurada, segurando-a na frente do corpo.

— Então... Conte-me sobre isso. Você fez avaliação artística alguma vez?

Sasuke assentiu com firmeza, as pontas dos dedos se movendo contra a pele dela.

— Fiz.

— Bem, então sabia o que estava fazendo com isso, agora, Sasuke?

Ele sorriu.

— Nunca vou parar de ouvir isso, vou? Daqui a anos você vai trazer o assunto à tona... E quando formos visitar seus pais, vai olhar para a foto e sorrir de forma presunçosa, certo?

Ela assentiu.

— Com certeza.

Então descruzou as pernas, inclinou-se para trás no balcão e ergueu a fotografia diante do rosto de Sasuke.

— O que essa foto nos diz?

Ele suspirou.

— Por que você mesma não me fala o que vê?

— Certo. — Sakura virou a foto e segurou-a contra o peito dele, enquanto franzia o cenho em concentração. — O foco central desta fotografia é uma mulher num vestido verde. Eu... Por acaso no vestido que estou usando no momento, não que você tenha notado.

— Haruno, eu sempre vejo somente você.

— Você vê quando estou de saia curta.

— Tudo bem, eu vejo.

— Psiu. Eu não acabei.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

E Sakura riu antes de reconcentrar as feições.

— A mulher de vestido verde está em foco, enquanto o fundo, também em tons de verde e fora de foco, está nublado. — Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Então, o que isso nos diz?

Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

— Você vai me pagar por isso, sabia?

— O que isso nos diz, Sasuke?

— Você fala. Eu apenas tirei as fotos.

— E depois fez uma linda montagem. — Sakura deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. — Se eu estivesse interpretando esta foto, diria que a mulher na fotografia, isto é, eu, é tudo que o fotógrafo, você, vê. Todo o resto fica embaçado ao redor quando ele a olha. Ela talvez seja... O centro do mundo dele?

Sasuke removeu uma das mãos de baixo da saia dela para pegar a fotografia e colocá-la virada para baixo, sobre o balcão.

— Certo... Basta.

Então removeu a outra mão também, emoldurando-lhe o rosto, dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos, os polegares roçando as faces. Inclinando-se para mais perto, murmurou com voz rouca:

— Você me conquistou, Haruno. Eu não podia ver mais nada. Acho que me apaixonei no dia em que a conheci. — Sasuke sorriu. — Não que eu tivesse admitido para mim na época.

Sakura envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dele e o puxou para mais perto.

— Continue.

Ele piscou devagar, os olhos repletos de emoção que ela finalmente pôde ver.

— Não foi tudo culpa minha, sabe? Você ajudou. Um caso não era o bastante para mim, Haruno. Então comecei a violar uma regra de cada vez. Imaginei que se fizesse isso em vez de lhe dizer que queria mais, então eu a faria entender que o que temos é profundo demais para reduzirmos a um caso repleto de desejo.

Sakura suspirou contente, dando-lhe outro beijo suave na boca.

— Continue.

— Você quer que eu fale tudo de uma vez?

— Sim.

Ele se abaixou para receber outro beijo.

— Encantando as suas amigas, tentei lhe mostrar que nós dois poderíamos dar certo.

— Numa velocidade espantosa. Mas as mosqueteiras sempre se deixaram encantar por um rosto bonito.

— Quer que eu fale tudo ou não?

— Vou me comportar. — Sakura plantou-lhe mais um beijo na boca, então inclinou o corpo para trás e arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma irônica. — E prometo recompensá-lo por cada detalhe.

— Serei rápido então. — Sasuke sorriu. — Tentei lhe mostrar como eu me sentia quando fazíamos amor, mas você não estava entendendo, então "persisti" por algumas pernoites para que pudesse segurá-la em meus braços a noite inteira, e para que você visse que seríamos capazes de levar nossa vida diária e ainda encontrar tempo um para o outro. Achei que pedir que se mudasse para cá seria muita pressão...

— Seria.

— Viu? Eu sabia. Então viajei por um fim de semana a fim de lhe dar a oportunidade de sentir minha falta.

— Você disse que a viagem estava marcada há meses!

— Foi uma decisão de último minuto — Sasuke encolheu-se quando ela lhe chutou a perna. — Mas o efeito voltou para mim. Porque acabei sentindo tanta saudade que não resisti ao telefonema para lhe dizer que não tinha com o que se preocupar. E não tem. Você é a mulher da minha vida, com caos e tudo. Independentemente do que possa pensar, minha vida não é perfeita, a menos que você esteja nela.

Sakura sorriu da escolha de palavras.

— E você é o homem da minha vida. Prefiro me sentir perdida com você a me sentir perdida sem você.

Sasuke sorriu e a recompensou com um beijo mais longo.

— Você não está perdida, Haruno. Nunca mais precisa sentir-se perdida, porque tudo que me der, receberá cem vezes mais. Prometo.

— Eu o amo tanto. — Sakura sorriu. — Já acabou de confessar todas as coisas que fui muito cega para ver?

Ele moveu as mãos do rosto dela para a cintura.

— Eu poderia dizer "sim" e cobrar minha recompensa...

— Isso não vai funcionar porque agora sei que há mais. Portanto apresse-se.

— Bem, eu insisti em ir ao seu apartamento de modo que pudesse penetrar mais na sua vida. Mas não deu muito certo.

— Foi quando eu comecei a me conscientizar de meus sentimentos.

— Sei disso agora. Depois nos movemos para a parte onde eu tentei provar que nossas famílias não tinham de interferir. Embora, é claro, agora saiba que este não foi realmente um problema. Enquanto formos fortes assim, Haruno, nada irá interferir em nosso caminho... Nunca.

— Eu sei. — Ela se inclinou pedindo outro beijo. — Mas haverá confusão em todas as vezes que eles estiverem juntos... Prepare-se.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Nós os prenderemos numa sala e os deixaremos brigar. Agora, onde eu estava? Oh, sim... Você se saiu maravilhosamente bem na terra dos Uchiha.

Sakura moveu as mãos para começar a lhe desabotoar a camisa.

— Gosto muito da terra dos Uchiha.

— Você será uma Uchiha incrível.

— Isso é um pedido de casamento, Sasuke?

— Pensei que você tivesse adivinhado que logo receberia um quando falei sobre minha esposa se integrar aos negócios e ter seu nome na plaqueta.

Ela sorriu, os dedos ainda trabalhando nos botões.

— Aquilo me soou um pouco maravilhoso na época.

Ele apertou os braços ao redor dela, pressionando-lhe a testa com a dele.

— Se você tivesse dito isso na época, então essa nossa conversa já teria acontecido há muito tempo!

Sakura ergueu os longos cílios e deu um sorriso significativo.

— E perder o chalé no bosque?

— Quando você chorou? Essa parte eu teria pulado. Nunca mais quero vê-la chorar por minha causa. Pensei que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada e sofri com isso. Quando aquilo aconteceu... Quando não havia nada entre nossos corpos...

Ele quase engasgou nas palavras e Sakura amou-o ainda mais.

— Foi a experiência mais incrível... Quero dizer... Eu nunca...

Não havia nada tão lindo no mundo quanto contemplar um homem forte enfraquecendo pela mulher que amava. E ela conseguira isso, pois era a fraqueza dele.

Ela parou com os botões e ergueu as mãos para o rosto de Sasuke, encarando-o antes de falar com voz firme:

— Por que você acha que chorei? Foi o mesmo para mim. Intenso demais. Nunca na vida me senti tão perto de alguém ou permiti que alguém fizesse o que você fez com meu corpo. Eu só precisava de tempo para processar tudo aquilo. E, para isso, necessitava de espaço... Sempre fui assim. Quando alguma coisa me emociona tenho que fugir e refletir antes de poder conversar sobre o assunto. É um de meus defeitos. Um daqueles dos quais tenho ciência, mas não torno público, lembra-se? Mas você pressionou. Era o momento errado para me pressionar... E quando você estava me deixando...

— Haruno, eu nunca pretendi deixá-la. Posso brigar com você às vezes, mas eu jamais a deixaria. Se não tivesse vindo me procurar, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria ido suplicar-lhe para recomeçar. Sabe disso, não sabe?

O rosto de Sakura iluminou-se e ela o beijou profunda e longamente antes de responder:

— Sei agora.

— Amo você, Haruno, e a amarei para sempre. Portanto sem mais segredos, e estou pronto para receber minhas recompensas.

Ela pôs um dedo na boca de Sasuke.

— Há mais um segredo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Sakura enrubesceu quando o olhou.

— E esse é um grande segredo. Um que não contei a ninguém, nem mesmo às mosqueteiras.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram em surpresa. Tirando o dedo delicado da boca fina.

— E agora você está me assustando um pouco.

Ela sorriu, respirou fundo e confessou o maior segredo:

— Quando você me deixou em Galway daquela vez, chorei muito por uma semana inteira. Jamais contei a alguém, porque elas teriam me perguntado o motivo. E na época eu não sabia por quê.

A voz de Sasuke estava embargada pela emoção, a mão lhe acariciando as costas para lhe assegurar de que estava lá, que não ia a lugar algum.

— E você sabe agora?

— Sim, sei agora. — Ela sorriu lindamente. — Acho que, desde a primeira vez em que o vi, soube que o amaria um dia. Não sei por que eu me sentia dessa maneira, Sasuke, mas assim foi. Fitei seus olhos e era como se eu já o conhecesse e como se dormir com você não fosse uma aventura de uma única noite. Era o começo de alguma coisa importante.

Ela o viu meneando a cabeça e riu.

— Eu sei, é tolice. Mas tive a sensação de estar abandonando algo imenso e arriscando nunca mais reencontrar isso. Senti-me tão vazia que chorava todas as noites até a exaustão. Era como um luto, juro. E como eu poderia ter explicado isso para alguém?

Ele franziu a testa, a mão parando nas costas dela.

— Você está tremendo.

— Eu sei. — Sakura riu de novo. — Isso é patético, não?

— Psiu. — Sasuke a envolveu, a embalou e sussurrou o quanto a amava até o tremor parar e o calor inevitável começar a crescer entre os corpos. Então sussurrou:

— Vamos para o quarto fazer com que você se sinta melhor, Haruno?

— Com certeza. — Ela ergueu as pernas para lhe circular os quadris, os braços envolvendo o pescoço enquanto ele a tirava do balcão e a carregava, trilhando beijinhos ao longo do pescoço.

— Sabe que não poderá mais me chamar de Haruno quando meu nome for Uchiha?

— Você sempre será a minha Haruno — murmurou ele contra o pescoço dela. — Mesmo quando for uma Uchiha.

Sakura inclinou-se para trás a fim de fitá-lo, o coração nos olhos.

— Sabe, essa ideia me assustou uma vez, mas agora que sei que você é o meu Uchiha... Acho perfeito. Apenas me prometa uma coisa...

— Qualquer coisa. Eu amo você.

— Eu também o amo. Apenas prometa que nós vamos nos casar em segredo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Oláa gente! **

**Mais uma vez peço milhões de desculpas pela demora!**

**Mas como prometido postei os dois últimos capítulos restantes de uma única vez!**

**Espero imensamente que vcs tenham gostado da adaptação!**

**E agradeço de coração cada review linda que recebi! Vcs são maravilhosas! **

**Até uma próxima adaptação! Grande bjo gente!**


End file.
